From Grey to Blue
by VolturiQueen1993
Summary: "The blood rushes to the surface of my face in response to his bruising kiss. My arms wrap around his neck as his arms hug my waist, wrinkling the fabric of my blue suit jacket. This is forbidden. A Dauntless leader and the assistant of Jeanine Matthews shouldn't feel attraction, but that's what makes it attractive." Divergent AU. Erudite!Tris. The war occurs an year later.
1. Chapter One

**I know this must have been done once, but this is my interpretation if Tris chose Erudite instead of Dauntless. So this means no FourTris. I love FourTris, but I have been warming up to other pairings. This contains inter-faction romance, though. This is AU obviously.**

* * *

I hear my name and a shudder propels me forward. Halfway to the bowls, I am sure that I will choose Abnegation. I can see it now. I watch myself grow into a woman in Abnegation robes, marrying Susan's brother, Robert, volunteering on the weekends, the peace of routine, the quiet nights spent in front of the fireplace, the certainty that I will be safe, and if not good enough, better than I am now.

The ringing, I realize, is in my ears.

I look at Caleb, who now stands behind the Erudite. He stares back at me and nods a little, like he knows what I'm thinking, and agrees. My footsteps falter. If Caleb wasn't fit for Abnegation, how can I be? But what choice do I have, now that he left us and I'm the only one who remains? He left me no other option.

I set my jaw. I will be the child that stays; I have to do this for my parents. I have to.

Marcus offers me my knife. I look into his eyes and take it. He nods, and I turn toward the bowls. Dauntless fire and Abnegation stones are both on my left, one in front of my shoulder and one behind. I hold the knife in my right hand and touch the blade to my palm. Gritting my teeth, I drag the blade down. It stings, but I barely notice. I hold both hands to my chest, and my next breath shudders on the way out.

I open my eyes and thrust my arm out. I notice that my hand is almost over the Erudite bowl. Without thinking, I guide my hand over the water and watch as my blood turns the water into a darker shade of red.

I chose knowledge over selflessness. The very thing that causes pride.

I hear the Abnegation shout in outrage over my choice as I walk towards the Erudite initiates. This time, it takes a little longer for Marcus to appease the outraged Abnegation. I could see why. I am the second Abnegation transfer to Erudite right after my brother this year.

As I stand next to Caleb, an Erudite girl raises her eyebrow at us quizzically before turning away. Probably curious as to why two Abnegation transferred.

"I didn't know you received Erudite on your aptitude test," he says quizzically.

"Yes, I did," I say.

I shouldn't have chosen Erudite. My father hates them and they release antagonistic reports against the Abnegation. But I made my choice.

It probably makes sense though, that Caleb and I would both choose the faction we were raised to hate. That means our parents wouldn't be angry at just Caleb.

Perhaps that's why I chose Erudite, because Caleb wouldn't be the only one to carry the weight of the guilt.

I look at the ongoing ceremony, watching as others chose their factions.

"Black, Robert."

I watch as Robert goes to Marcus and takes the knife from him.

Robert pauses before cutting his palm.

Amity.

Susan makes her choice afterwards.

Abnegation. She'll go back to her faction, carrying no guilt, not worrying about her parents being disappointed about her choice.

When the last girl makes her choice – Amity – it's time to leave. I watch as the Dauntless leave their seats, the initiates who are standing on the stage following them. A large Candor boy looks back at the Amity before following his new faction.

"Hi, I'm Ronald," says a red haired Candor boy who was standing behind Caleb.

"My name is Caleb," says my brother, shaking his hand. "And this is my sister Beatrice."

"Nice to meet you," he says, shaking my hand as well. Perhaps Erudite initiation won't be too bad.

After the Dauntless leave, the Erudite begin moving from their seats. The initiates follow. Caleb and I walk past the grey-clothed men and women who were my faction, staring determinedly at the back of someone's head.

Caleb doesn't look at them but I look over my shoulders to give my parents one last glance. And then I wish I hadn't. My father's eyes burn with fury and betrayal. I can't blame him. His only two children chose the faction he raised them to despise.

Beside him, my mother gives a small smile. Perhaps she understood why Caleb and I chose to leave Abnegation. She probably sensed that we didn't belong there.

Each group goes into an elevator. With every floor that goes down, I become increasingly nauseous.

"Nervous? Don't worry. You're not the only one," I hear someone tell me.

I turn to see that the speaker is a Dauntless girl with raven hair and olive toned skin. There are no tattoos visible on her body, but they must be covered by the black clothes she is wearing.

"Kendall," she introduces, offering her hand.

"Beatrice," I introduce, shaking it.

The elevator door slides open and I follow the initiates and my new faction. From a distance, I see the Dauntless and the initiates running down the street.

Outside the Hub, are a line of buses waiting. Caleb and I follow the initiates to the second bus. They direct us to where we will sit. The transfers sit in the back while the Erudite-born sit in the front. Caleb and I sit in the first row of where the transfers sit. In front of us are the Erudite girl that looked at Caleb and I curiously, and a blonde haired boy.

She looks back at us again, but this time, she smiles.

"I have never seen two Abnegation switch over to Erudite in one year," she says. "Usually they choose their home faction or Amity."

It's rare when someone from Abnegation switches over to Erudite. The last transfer was three years ago. I don't remember her name though, but her father works with Marcus. You could tell that it made him upset.

"Were any of your parents Erudite?" asks her companion, as he turns in his seat to face us. He has cherubic looking features.

"I don't think so," says Caleb, sounding confused.

"Erudite did a study on factions," answers the girl. "They learned that if you transfer to a faction, someone in your family probably originated there."

"That's interesting," says Caleb.

"Why would it be?" I ask curiously.

"Personality traits can be genetic and passed down through generations," answers the girl's companion. "Intelligence, honesty, bravery, and other traits can be passed down."

I frown. I don't know too much about genetics. Only what is passed down physically. Perhaps I will understand when I get to Erudite. But my parents can't possibly be Erudite, not when my father hates them.

I look out the window and look at the city as the buses pass through it. I think of my home in Abnegation. It was Caleb's turn to make dinner. Who will take his place? Dad?

The bus passes through the city before I see stone buildings loom before us. In the Erudite compound there are interconnected sidewalks leading to different buildings. The faction members wearing the blue clothes stop and watch as the buses pass through the Erudite compound. Some children are running along with the bus full of initiates.

I know that feeling all too well. Excited when new members enter your faction.

The bus slows before it screeches to a stop. Caleb and I wait until the Erudite-born leave the bus until we follow the other transfers out. A black-haired Candor girl looks at us before whispering to another Candor boy next to her. They both chuckle.

I don't know what that was about, but I don't want to know.

We follow the Erudite-born initiates through glass doors which lead to Erudite headquarters. We enter a library. The air smells of dust-covered pages. Those sitting in front of computer screens stand up as the initiates walk in. Across the room is a portrait of Jeanine Matthews, the main representative of Erudite. Under it the plaque reads **Knowledge Leads To Prosperity**.

I scan the crowd of initiates. There are three Amity, four Candor, and three Dauntless. Caleb and I are the only Abnegation transfers.

In front of the group of initiates is Jeanine Matthews herself, flanked by two other Erudite men who I assume are the other two Erudite leaders. The black haired man to her left scans the crowd of the initiates pointedly, but what makes him intimidating is the cold grey eyes that sweep across the crowd of initiates.

I turn away from him and look at Jeanine.

"Erudite-born initiates, if you follow me," says the fair haired man to her right. He goes down a corridor and the Erudite-born follow him.

After a minute, Jeanine turns to us, her lips curling in a cool smile.

"Most of you know my name, but I will introduce myself," she says. "I'm Jeanine Matthews, the main representative of the Erudite. I will be teaching your morning classes."

The thought of Jeanine overseeing our initiation unsettles me.

"Is it true that your IQ is two hundred and thirty?" asks Caleb.

The other transfers look at Caleb. A brown skinned Candor raises his eyebrow quizzically at Caleb. I could understand the surprise. No one has heard of a curious Abnegation before.

"Caleb Prior is it?" asks Jeanine.

I tense up. She must have read the initiate roster before we arrived.

Caleb nods.

"Well, Mr. Prior, your curiosity is befitting for an Erudite," says Jeanine, looking impressed. "I will leave you to Cedric Matheson, who will discuss the initiation process with you."

Cedric leads us down the corridor. As we pass Jeanine, she eyes me and Caleb inquisitively. I shudder and look ahead of me, and I end up bumping into the black-haired Candor girl.

She turns and glares at me.

"Watch it, Stiff," she says contemptuously before turning away.

Maybe now is not the best time to make enemies.

We go up a flight of wide stairs, passing dependents as they go down the stairs. Cedric leads us through a corridor of doors leading to what I assume are classrooms. He approaches a door with the plaque labeled **Classroom 5B** and opens it.

He flicks on the light as we file in. The room has white floors, white walls; the long desks have glass surfaces with sleek white chairs pushed in. Caleb and I sit near the back. Kendall and Ronald join us.

"As Ms. Matthews has told you, my name is Cedric Matheson," he says as he shuts the door behind him. "I am one of the three leaders of the Erudite. Though Jeanine will teach your morning classes, I will oversee you in the afternoon for stage one. These are the rules you will follow: after breakfast, you will meet here for your computer literacy class, with a lunch for break. Afterwards, there is study hall, in which you will study and do homework of what you learned in computer literacy. After five, your lessons are completed for the day."

I don't know much about Erudite initiation, but I'm not surprised if they continue school.

"There are two stages in Erudite initiation: the first stage is to measure your IQ. You will have a test on the last day of stage one. If you pass stage one, you will select two majors for stage two. You can only pass one at the end of initiation. For stage one, if you have a IQ of a hundred or more you will move on to stage two and to become a member you have to pass one of the majors.

"During stage one, you will be separated from the Erudite-born, but we would evaluate you as if you two were in the same class. They have a better chance of passing initiation then the lot of you."

Erudite wants intelligent members, but a three digit IQ is asking for two much. Not to mention you have to pass one major.

"What?" Kendall demands.

"There are ten Erudite-born, and twelve of you," he answers. "We don't have a limit of how many initiates we allow here as members but statistically, only twelve of you could become members."

"Why are you going by statistics?" I ask before I stop myself.

Cedric gives me a cold, piercing glare.

"Being from Abnegation, you most likely don't know much of anything," he says coldly. "During the past, only twelve Erudite initiates prove that they're smart enough for this faction and that they know the major they studied. Half of the passing initiates are usually Erudite-born."

"Why didn't we know that?" asks Ronald.

"Is that obvious?"

The Candor girl I bumped into stands up. She looks flustered.

"But we were told to trust the test. I tested for Erudite," she protests.

"The aptitude test only tells you what factions you fit best," he replies, his voice sounding cold as ice. "The initiation process tests you to see if you really belong in that faction. Just because you had aptitude for Erudite, that doesn't necessarily mean that you are cut out as an Erudite."

I think of the three factions I have aptitude for. What if I only fit into one of them? What if only one of them suited best for me?

Cedric picks up a stack of papers.

"This is your initiation syllabus," he says. "I recommend that you read it thoroughly."

* * *

I sit in the cafeteria of Erudite headquarters, turning the contents of my bowl, with Caleb sitting next to me. I look at the syllabus and read it. The front pages contain the manifesto, which includes the subjects we have to excel in: science, sociology, psychology, computing, history, mathematics, and communication. It lists our hours of study with a schedule. Tomorrow, computer literacy will focus on mathematics, so will study hall. The hours after study hall are devoted to light reading and other intellectual activities. On the back is the map of the Erudite compound. The greyed in areas are private housing.

"Did Mr. Matheson look somewhat familiar to you?" I hear Kendall ask another Dauntless boy sitting next to her, interrupting my thoughts.

He shrugs. "A little, but I can't place him."

"Well, let me say this," says the Erudite girl, who is sitting at our table with her companion. "His son transferred to Dauntless two years ago."

"He had a son?" asks Ronald.

"Yes. It was quite a shock among the Erudite. They didn't think that he would choose Dauntless," answers the Erudite boy.

"Who is this you're talking about?" asks Caleb.

The girl says, "Oh, we didn't introduce ourselves. My name is Victoria and this is my brother Vincent."

"Who are you talking about again?" asks Ronald, his mouth full of food.

Victoria turns to Kendall and her Dauntless companion. "Do you know anyone named Eric in your old faction?"

"Oh, yeah. Now I see the slight resemblance," says Kendall. "We only met his father today but I get a idea where he got his personality from."

"What is terrible about this guy?" asks Caleb.

"Good thing you two didn't choose Dauntless, or he'll scalp you if you're not tough for Dauntless," answers the Dauntless boy. "He mainly oversees the transfer initiates. Stage one of Dauntless initiation is physical. That means that they pit initiates against each other for fight matches. Eric does them, and from what I heard, he pits the weak initiates with the strong looking initiates. Mainly for entertainment value. Thing is, don't do anything stupid or you'll be hanging over the chasm for five minutes."

If Dauntless initiation is that brutal, then I'm glad that I didn't choose Dauntless.

"If he is going to do that, why are they allowing him to be near the initiates?" asks Caleb, raising a eyebrow. "He isn't a instructor, is he?"

"In a sense, yes," says Kendall. "As a Dauntless leader, that is his job to oversee the transfer initiates. The main instructor is Four, and Dauntless legend says that those two don't get along very well."

"Wait? He transferred two years ago and he is Dauntless leader?" asks Caleb. "Is that rather young?"

"Age doesn't matter in Dauntless," the Dauntless boy says gravely.

"Well, strings were probably pulled then," says Caleb.

"Since his father is a faction leader here, maybe he was the one that pulled the strings," says Ronald.

"Why are you surprised that he joined Dauntless?" I ask.

"One thing you need to know is that he is naturally inquisitive and is very intelligent," says Victoria. "Everyone who knew the Matheson's expected for him to choose Erudite, take his father's place. You should have seen the surprise among the Erudite when he poured his blood in the Dauntless coals."

I think of Caleb, who acted like a true Abnegation before surprising everybody for choosing Erudite. I could understand the surprise when someone transfers, especially if you think that they belong in their faction of origin. When they were a natural at that virtue. Or at least seemed to be.

I drift away mentally as they continue talking, and start eating my food. If Cedric Matheson is a cold as they say, hopefully I wouldn't get on his bad side.

* * *

After dinner, the other Erudite lead us initiates to a hallway. This floor is all glass, even the walls, causing sunlight to reflect through it. This one only has two doors.

"Now, these are the two dormitories," he says. "The Erudite-born initiates go the dormitory on their right. The transfers, the same to your left. You'll see that your beds are assigned and that you are supplied with clothes."

I follow Caleb and the initiates to the other dormitory. There are six beds on either side. Next to each bed is a glass cabinet for clothes and books, and a small table. On either end of the room is a door leading to a bathroom, one for girls and another for boys.

"Good thing we have separate bathroom facilities," I heard an Amity girl say in relief.

"In Dauntless, the initiates share a bathroom," says the Dauntless boy.

I don't want to imagine sharing a bathroom with a boy.

Caleb and I look for our beds. We find them. Probably arranging the sleeping arrangements in alphabetical order.

"It's okay, Beatrice," he says. "We might see them on Visiting Day."

He probably senses that I miss our old home. Maybe he does too. But I don't know if our parents would come here, especially if the two factions are at odds with each other.

* * *

That night, I lie in bed and hear other eleven people breathing.

I have never slept in the same room as a boy before, not even my own brother, but here I have no other option. Caleb and everyone else changed into the night clothes that the Erudite provided for us, but I sleep in my grey dress, which still smell like soap and fresh air, like home.

I blink and a tear slips out. I cover my mouth to stifle a sob.

I don't have my parents, but I have Caleb, and that's what matters.

It should be all right here, hopefully. I can look at my reflection whenever I want. Caleb wouldn't have to hide his inquisitiveness and intelligence. We can befriend Kendall, Ronald, Victoria, and Vincent. I can cut my hair short and let other people clean their own messes.

I hear Caleb toss and turn in his bed. Probably restless. Or the place is unfamiliar.

I start to think about the peaceful nights with my family, with the evening firelight and the clack of my mother's knitting needles.

* * *

**Thoughts? I want an honest opinion.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Just to let you know that the war will not happen until a year later.**

* * *

I wake up early the next morning, when the other initiates are asleep. I look over at Caleb's bed to see that he is asleep. I go to the cabinet by my bed and open it, taking out clothes by random. I see that they supplied pantyhose and hair accessories for the girls.

I lay out the clothes. A white button-up blouse, a dark blue suit jacket, and a knee length skirt with the same shade. I take the clothes, underwear, black professional flats, and a hair clip, and go into the girls' bathroom, my feet touching the glass floor.

I shower quickly before getting dressed. The pantyhose feels alien to me, the fabric scratchy on my skin. After putting on the blue clothes and stepping into the flats, I look in the mirror.

The girl staring back at me has the same features, but she's wearing Erudite blue instead of Abnegation grey. If my parents saw me now, they would think me as one of _them_.

Thing is, I am technically an Erudite now. Caleb and I were selfish for leaving. Well, we both didn't fit into Abnegation, but Caleb was better at hiding it then I am. After initiation is over, when I walk down the street, the Abnegation would just see me as a self-seeking Erudite.

I pick up the hair clip that I selected from the stash supplied to me and partially restrain my hair.

"Did you wake up early so no one would see your tear marked face?" I hear an unpleasant female voice.

I turn to see the Candor girl that I bumped into. Her arms are folded as she smirks at me.

"Too bad you are not at Dauntless. Otherwise my brother would find another punching bag," she says. It's like the idea of it amuses her.

"Excuse me, but what did I do to you?" I demand.

"One, you bumped into me, and two, I don't like the Abnegation," she says. "Giving food to the factionless? That's bullshit. How do not know that you do-gooders hoard the food yourselves?"

"I don't know you, not even your name, and you hate me when you don't even know me?" I demand.

"I'm Krystal, and I can hate you if I want to," she says.

I just turn my heel and walk away. I never knew that a Candor would dislike the Abnegation. Usually their problem is with Amity. Was her father Erudite before transferring to Candor? Her mother?

When I bumped into her yesterday, I must have made a mark on myself.

* * *

After a quiet breakfast, we all file from the cafeteria to the classroom where we were told about the initiation process. I hear Ronald yawn loudly every now and then. I think I heard him tossing and turning in his sleep also.

Jeanine is already there when we arrive. The way she holds herself reminds me of one of our Upper Levels teachers.

On the desks, are sleek computers with a keyboard, and next to each computer is a notebook with a sharpened pencil. Caleb and I sit in the middle row.

Jeanine smiles at us.

"I imagine that last night was hard for all of you and I understand perfectly. You were used to your faction and your old home. Fortunately, the transition would become not so difficult with time passing."

Was father wrong about her? I know that she produced reports against the Abnegation, but she seems…nice. But with that in mind, I should still be cautious around her. I don't know about Caleb though.

"Today, you will start your computing course," she says, picking up sheets of paper. "What I'm passing out is your login password and username as well as instructions, which you will have memorized by next week. This class will determine your computer literacy."

She passes out the sheets of paper. When I'm handed my copy, I look to see that my user name is PriorBeatrice and that my password is Bp514.

I hear the tapping of fingers against the keyboards as I look at my screen. After typing my password and username, the screen says _**Welcome, Beatrice Prior**_ before opening to the desktop.

I look at the instructions.

_After logging in, click on the icon labeled __**InitiateLearner**_.

I see it. I click on the icon. The name of the program shows up before it shows my page. I look at the instructions again.

_Go to the 'Subjects' tab_.

I click on it. Since we are learning about mathematics today, I click on that tab. Then, I click on the first assignment. It has twenty questions. I use the example pop up as I do the problems, showing my work on the notebook paper.

Math wasn't my favorite subject in school, but I didn't fail the class. Somehow, I fly through the first assignment, with only three questions answered incorrectly.

I continue to look at my computer screen as Jeanine walked the aisles between the desks, surveying our work.

"Well, Beatrice, it looks like you are quite a fast learner," I hear her say, just as I started assignment five. "Was math your best subject?"

"No, but I didn't fail it either," I answer. I wish she could bother another initiate, because I see Krystal sending daggers at my direction.

"It's interesting how the brain retains information," she says, smiling coolly. "Those who paid attention in school often succeed in those areas of study."

She walks away. I see Krystal whispering to her Candor friend, who I learned was named Howard, and they both send me dirty looks. Probably jealous because I received attention and praise from Jeanine and they didn't.

Not like I wanted that to happen.

"Today at study hall, you will work on an assignment with a textbook," says Jeanine as class ends. "Mr. Matheson is mathematics major, and I trust that he'll give you some good one on one attention."

The fact that Cedric will oversee us makes me nauseous. It's bad enough that we have Jeanine, but the fact that Cedric is overseeing our study hall makes it ten times worse.

"Wow, I'm starving," says Kendall as we approach the cafeteria.

"When you think, you burn calories," says the light-brown skinned Candor boy. He extends his hand. "My name is Fernando."

"Beatrice," I say, smiling, shaking his hand As Krystal and Howard pass us, she sends me daggers.

"Managed to get on Krystal's bad side?" asks Ronald.

"Unfortunately," I answer.

"I was neighbors with Krystal and her twin brother Peter. Both of them were compulsive and pathological liars. Peter would pick fights and lie about who started them. Krystal was a backstabber and would spread malicious rumors about people to get what she wanted. She's very manipulative too."

We enter the cafeteria. Here, they eat protein based meals and other meals that boost brain power. I put curry and salmon on my tray. On the beverage counter, is a line a bottles with liquids that are either clear or brown. I take the bottle with the clear liquid. Caleb and join Kendall and her Dauntless companion, who I learned is named Jason.

"Man, by the time we finished class, I was starving," says Jason as Victoria and Vincent joined us. "I never thought that Erudite initiation consisted of using most of your brain."

"Well, by the time you end class you're hungry," says Vincent.

"Have you tried that yet?" asks Victoria, gesturing to the bottle next to my tray. "It's delicious."

I look at the bottle and pick it up. I cautiously open it. The bottle makes a hissing sound as I turn the cap. With the cap in my hand, I cautiously take a sip.

Its lemon flavored, but the bite and the carbonation makes it taste nasty.

When I put down the bottle, I see that everyone around me with an amused smile on their face.

"What?" I demand.

"Just the face you made when you took a sip," says Vincent, smiling.

"It's disgusting," I say.

"It will taste better when you get used to it," says Victoria.

"Probably not as good as the Dauntless chocolate cake," says Kendall.

"You guys had cake?" asks Caleb, raising his eyebrow quizzically.

"Yes, it was delicious," says Jason.

"Did the Abnegation have a specialty?" asks Ronald. "Oh, they probably didn't."

"To have one is considered self-indulgence," says Caleb.

"I don't blame you guys for leaving," says Vincent.

I listen to the other conversation around me as I ate. Caleb and Fernando were discussing mathematical equations and such, while Vincent, Victoria, Kendall, and Ronald had a discussion about literature.

"Maybe when it hits five o'clock, we can head to the book place to buy some literature," says Victoria.

"You have a bookstore?" asks Caleb. I could tell that the prospect of it interests him.

"Obviously," says Victoria.

I have never read books for leisure. Only when it was required for school. Anything that filled our time was considered selfish and self-indulgent, unless if it was knitting.

I mentally drift off, eating my meal. Until Victoria mentions something that catches my interest.

"I heard Jeanine tell Mr. Matthews that she was going to have a meeting with two Dauntless leaders in a hour."

"I thought each faction leader held a meeting every six months?" asks Caleb incredulously.

"Only if it involves the whole city," says Vincent. "Erudite has ties with Amity and Dauntless. Usually representatives of those two factions come here as to get intellectual feedback."

"What are they talking about exactly?" I ask.

"They didn't say anything, but it sounds like its top secret," says Vincent.

"And dangerous as well," finishes Victoria.

Somehow, I get a chill down my spine. I know what it could be. They could be hunting down Divergents. If Erudite and Dauntless are working together to hunt them down, I could be in big trouble.

* * *

When lunch is over, Caleb and I follow the other transfers to the classroom where study hall will be held. The classroom is no different but on each desk is a textbook, a notebook, a folder, and a calculator.

"Have a seat everyone," says Cedric. As Caleb and I find a seat in the middle of the room, Howard trips the male Amity transfer, Samuel, I heard his name was. Krystal and a Dauntless girl, Courtney, giggle maliciously.

"Sit down, Mr. Grant," says Cedric coldly. "Quiet down, Ms. Hayes and Ms. Graham. Mr. Ryan, will you please stand up?"

Samuel rushes to where his fellow Amity transfers are sitting. If Cedric is not going to scold the ones who tripped the boy, he's probably not going to care about incidents of bullying.

"What you have in front of you is a notebook which you will put your assignments in," says Cedric, walking through the middle aisle. "You will be required to turn it in the day before the IQ test. Anyone who doesn't…" his eyes flicker to me "…is at risk of getting cut from initiation."

I see Krystal, Howard, and Courtney shaking with laughter.

"Remember that this is not school. If you need a toilet break, take one of the cards that are by the doors and just go, but if you don't return after forty minutes, I will come looking for you," he says. "Also, there is to be no chatter during this time. Now turn to page 100 and begin assignment number two."

I open the textbook and turn to the assigned page. The first set of problems are algebraic equations. I used the calculator to get the correct answer as I did my work.

I look over at Caleb. He doesn't seem to have a hard time with it.

An hour passes. I finished three assignments.

Then another hour. My neck hurts from looking at the book. Not to mention I feel like going to the toilet. I shouldn't have taken that fizzy drink at lunch.

I get up from my seat, take a bathroom card and leave the classroom. The hallways are quiet and nearly empty with just a few Erudite walking down the corridors, writing on clipboards and talking. This feels as if I'm back at Upper Levels, the quietness of the hallways as everyone takes their classes.

I go down the hallway and see two bathroom doors nestled in alcoves. After finishing in one of the stalls, I wash my hands and wipe my face with a damp paper towel.

As I leave the girls' bathroom, I leave the alcove and I feel someone bumping into me from behind. I fall on my knees and I thought that I feel the pantyhose rip.

"Jeez, can you just watch where you are going?" I hear a rough male voice demand.

I stand from my feet and turn around to see a Dauntless man. He couldn't have been any older then eighteen. His blond hair is shaved at the sides, and there is what looks like bolts screwed above his right eyebrow. He has tattoos on his forearms and running up his neck, but what makes his intimidating is the coldness of his eyes as he looks at me.

This must be one of the Dauntless that is probably visiting Jeanine.

"You should have told me before you bumped into me," I say, feeling the blood reach to my face.

He raises his eyebrow curiously and laces his fingers together. "Well, well, I have never encountered a feisty Erudite."

Maybe that was a bad idea. People will be asking questions.

"Are you a dependent or an initiate?" he asks.

"An initiate," I say. Why won't he let me leave his sight? Otherwise Cedric would give me a scolding.

"You must be a transfer then," he says. "What faction?"

"Eric!" I hear someone shout. I turned to see a dark-skinned Dauntless man stride towards us, looking flustered. "I don't think Jeanine would be happy if she found out that you were messing around with her initiates."

Eric scowls at him and stalks away.

"I'm sorry about him, Ms…?" says the Dauntless man.

"Beatrice Prior," I say.

"Again, sorry about him, Ms. Prior," says the Dauntless man. "Watching people squirm is his favorite habit."

"I see," I say.

"Why don't you go back to class? I don't want to cause you trouble with your instructor."

I use this as my chance and walk back to the class. When I stop at the door, I thought I see _him _watch me for a second before turning the corner. I shudder as I open the door.

Everyone seems to be immersed in their studies to notice, though Cedric Matheson looks at me coldly before turning his attention to something else.

I put the bathroom card where I found it and return to my seat next to Caleb.

I continue my assignment, trying to forget my unpleasant encounter with Eric from Dauntless. Hopefully I don't see him again.

I don't even want him to look at me.

The rest of the class is quiet when the hours pass. At five o'clock, my neck hurts.

Cedric says, "When you turn the folder in, every assignment must be in there and completed."

I stuff the notebook paper in my folder; take the folder, pencil, and notebook before following Caleb.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asks me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answer.

He raises his eyebrow and looks incredulously at me. He doesn't buy it. I don't know if I should tell him about my encounter with a particular Erudite-turned-Dauntless.

"That was hard," we hear Kendall say from behind us. "Want to shop for books?"

"Sure," I say. "Let us drop off our items in the dormitory."

At the transfer dormitory, I put my folder in my mattress and put my notebook in the shelf next to my bed before making a dash out the door.

Victoria and Vincent meet us outside Erudite headquarters and we walk the down the sidewalk.

The late afternoon sun casts light on the green grass. There are open spaces of green where young Erudite sit and read. Across from us is Millennium Park, where the sculptures are glinting in the sun.

A group of female Erudite dependents, probably fourteen, look at Caleb. I'm not surprised if girls are staring at him now that he's not Abnegation.

Nestled to a library, is the bookstore. Two stories. Walking inside, I am greeted by the smell of paper.

Inside, it's understandable why someone could spend hours here. Back in Abnegation, keeping books for anything but for school was considered selfish. When I was in Lower Level education, I stole a book from the school library when nobody was looking. That day, Caleb and I played Candor and I confessed to it just as mom walked in the door. I had to go take the book back and apologize to the librarian.

Here, I won't have to hide a book.

"Where should we start?" I ask.

"I suggest that you look at the light-reading section," says Victoria.

Kendall, Ronald, and I follow her while Caleb and Vincent decide to look at dictionaries.

I look at the choices of titles. Where to start, where to start.

"I thought I heard something about one of the Dauntless leaders literally bumping into an Erudite initiate," I hear Victoria say.

"That would be me," I confess.

"Thing is, the leaders that met with Jeanine were Max and Eric," says Victoria.

I bite my lip. "It was Eric."

Victoria looks placid but Kendall's jaw dropped.

"Do you have a death wish or something?" she asks, her brown eyes the size of saucers. "Those who literally collide with him usually get the bad end of a punch or slap."

"I didn't even see him," I protest. "He should have at least had the consideration to at warn me before he bumped into me. Besides, it's not like I'll see him again. He has his own initiates to intimidate over at the Dauntless compound."

I didn't tell them that I actually snapped at him. Because that is something that a Dauntless does.

Kendall raises her eyebrow, looking skeptical.

"Well, just be glad that he didn't snap you in half," says Victoria.

When we leave the bookshop, I carry books titled _The Princess and the Peasant_ and _The Last Train_,and a thick, black dictionary and thesaurus.

As we walk behind our friends as we made our way to Erudite headquarters for dinner, Caleb turns to me, looking concerned.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I say defensively.

"Beatrice, I heard you and your friends talking from across the store," he says sharply.

"Okay, I bumped into someone on my way out of the bathroom," I admit. "Not anyone particularly important."

"From the way Kendall reacted, it sounded like it was something to worry about."

Caleb. He means well, being my brother, but I just don't want him to worry about me.

Back in the dormitory at Erudite headquarters after dinner, it's easy to forget Krystal's hostility towards me and my encounter with Eric as I lie in my bed, reading one of my books.

* * *

**As cliché as this might become, I gave Peter a twin sister. Since this is Erudite, don't expect her to use a butter knife or to try to toss someone over. **


	3. Chapter Three

The morning rain beats against the windows as we sit for day two of Erudite initiation. Today's topic we are learning: Psychology.

So far, I'm reading about Classical Conditioning, which is a kind of learning that occurs when a conditioned stimulus is paired with an unconditioned stimulus.

I am sitting between Caleb and Kendall, their eyes concentrated on the screens. After reading a passage, it gave me questions to answer. During my Middle Levels schooling, I would answer the questions as I read the required chapters, as a way to save time.

You take notes here.

Jeanine walks behind our row, analyzing the work of the initiates. She stops between Caleb and me, looking intently at our work. It feels as if the air is heavier with her behind us, her eyes keen as a hawk.

When she moves away from us, my body slouches.

Kendall turns to me, looking curious. "Is it just me or is Ms. Matthews having a particular interest in you and Caleb?"

She must have, if she looked at us with interest when we arrived and paused behind us longer then with others. Probably because our father is a Abnegation councilman, and she is seeing whether Caleb and I belong in this faction.

"I don't think it's anything important," I tell her.

Ten minutes later, we hear the chime indicating that class is over and it's time for lunch.

"Tomorrow, you will see that study hall ends at three. You will be taking a visit to the city library to learn about jobs," Jeanine announces as I hear people leaving their seats and pushing in their chairs. "About how it's essential to have a role in your faction."

I push in my chair and start to follow Caleb and Kendall.

"Beatrice, stay behind, will you?" she asks.

Caleb and Kendall look at me curiously before leaving the classroom. A ill feeling enters my stomach. I wonder if this is the moment where Jeanine says that there is evidence of my Divergence.

_If she says something, just tell her you got sick during the aptitude test_.

Jeanine closes the door behind the last initiate.

"Am I in trouble?" I ask her as she turns towards me.

"No, Beatrice, why would you be?" she asks, smiling patiently.

"Well, because you told me to stay behind," I answer.

"There are other reasons why I would talk to a initiate after class," she says, walking towards the white board. She turns and gives me her attention. "I heard of your run in with one of the Dauntless leaders yesterday. Eric, was it?"

I nod. "Yes."

"I wouldn't worry too much about him. It's true that Dauntless has made him rough, brash, and uncouth, but he is still an intellectual. Two years hasn't taken away his intellect."

An intellectual Dauntless. Sounds similar to feisty Erudite. Is he Divergent too?

"He was a bit rude," I say. Intimidating is more like it.

"That is to be expected of a Dauntless," she says. "Overall, you shouldn't have to worry about him."

I want to believe her, but I don't know if I should, especially if this is the woman that released antagonistic reports against the Abnegation, like the slanderous one about Marcus Eaton, attacking his character.

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind," I say.

"One more thing before you join your brother and your friends at lunch," she says. "It's about your aptitude test result. It was reported manually. Can you tell me why it was?"

Fear ripples through me. It is as if the word "Divergent" is stamped on my forehead. However, I have to provide her an answer she will buy.

"I got sick at the end of the aptitude test," I say.

Jeanine nods as if she understands. "That happens sometimes. Some dependents are sensitive to the liquid given to them prior to taking the test."

Part of me thinks she is lying, that she trying to find another opportunity to get me to confess my Divergence.

"Go to lunch. I can't have an initiate run low on brain power, can we?" she says, smiling coolly.

I walk the hallways, my shoes ringing against the tiles as I pass Erudite members to get to the cafeteria. The cafeteria is halfway full by the time I get there. Fortunately, the food is not picked over and Caleb has saved a seat for me.

When I get my lunch and fizzy drink, I sit down next to Caleb, who is moving his fork around his brown rice.

"What did Ms. Matthews want?" he asks. I thought I detect some jealousy in his tone. I don't want Caleb to feel jealous.

"She just wanted to ask how I was doing, that's all," I say casually before tucking into my hamburger.

"If you have a hard time with this stuff, I wouldn't mind helping you," he says.

Probably Caleb's leftover Abnegation kicking in. We have only been in Erudite for two days, but Abnegation has never left us in a sense. Aside from that, I don't want people to think I'm stupid. Thing is, Krystal could use that as ammunition to undermine me in initiation.

"I don't need help, Caleb," I say. "It's not too hard."

Caleb looks unconvinced but doesn't say anything. Maybe there is some Candor in him.

"No, Ronald, you did that wrong," says Kendall in a frustrated voice. "When you have a Type A personality, you are an ambitious, overachiever who is at risk of coronary disease because you don't get enough rest. A Type B personality is when you're relaxed and less competitive. Not the other way around."

"It's complicated," he says. "There are so many facets about psychology."

"What did you expect? Upper Level school work?" demands Victoria, looking annoyed. "Erudite initiation is supposed to be difficult. In order to test your intelligence."

"Besides, you don't have to be excellent at all of them," says Vincent. "That's why they have majors."

"Tomorrow is history," says Ronald. "Luckily we'll only have Cedric Matheson until three."

* * *

The ticking of the clock, the heavy rain battering the windows, and pencils scrawling on paper filled the silence as we sit for study hall. We were given seven worksheets for psychology and I completed five of them and halfway through worksheet #6.

_Describe the three subclasses of memory and explain them thoroughly_.

I looked at the page where it explained the subclasses of memory before writing it down…

_Procedural memory is __memory for the performance of particular types of action. It is often activated on a subconscious level, or at most requires a minimal amount of conscious effort. Procedural memory includes stimulus-response type information which is activated through association with particular tasks, routines, etc. A person is using procedural knowledge when they seemingly "automatically" respond in a particular manner, to a particular situation or process._

_Semantic memory is the encyclopedic knowledge that a person possesses. Like about what the Hub looks like, or the name of a friend from Middle Levels would be semantic memory. _

_Episodic memory is the memory of autobiographical events that can be explicitly stated. It contains all memories that are temporal in nature, such as when you last brushed your teeth, where you were when you heard about a major news event, etc. Episodic memory typically requires the deepest level of conscious thought, as it often pulls together semantic memory and temporal information to formulate the entire memory. _

"Well, you seem to be comprehending a complicated subject," I hear Cedric say. I look around to see him standing by my desk as he picks up my papers.

"You correctly described Pavlov's experiment for classical conditioning…The two types of personality are correctly differentiated," he looks at my half-finished assignment, "…and you explicitly stated the three types of memory. Impressive. For someone who transferred from a faction like yours."

He plops the papers next to me and meets me at eye level.

"Tell me. Is there anything in that Abnegation-addled brain you don't know?" he asks coldly.

Abnegation-addled?

_Don't say anything, Beatrice. Don't say anything._

However, I'm not the one that says anything.

"Hey, she is doing a good job and you call her out for it?" demands Kendall. "I thought this faction was for the intelligent."

Everyone gasped, looking at Kendall in disbelief. She should have kept her mouth shut. If Cedric is the father of a Dauntless leader, there is no doubt that he'll be like him.

As expected, Cedric turns his cold gaze to her, his grey eyes glinting.

"I recommend that you bite your tongue, Ms. Steele. Dauntless brashness will not be tolerated on Erudite grounds."

He turns to me, looking as if the recent events that transpired were my fault before turning away. I hear some people whisper and I look over my shoulder to see Krystal sending a glare of pure hatred. Cedric might as well have recently painted a target on my back.

I try to complete my assignments, trying to forget what transpired recently and I'm able to until I hear Cedric talk again.

"Thirty minutes left of study hall and you only completed the first assignment." I look up to see Cedric standing in front of Samuel, rifling through the worksheets before throwing them at him. "Tell me. Is your skull too thick for your brain to process anything? Did that aptitude test malfunction on you few days ago? Or did you mean to drop your blood in the soil but accidentally poured it in the water?"

Caleb looks like he's restraining himself from saying something.

I myself bite my lip. This isn't good.

Samuel turns red. "Psychology is too complicated."

"Enlighten me then, Mr. Ryan." Cedric smirks. "What is pragmatics of Psycholinguistics concerned with?"

Krystal and her lackeys shake with silent laughter.

"Don't know? Let's try again. What did Pavlov conduct in his experiment for classical conditioning?"

Krystal and her lackeys laugh even harder.

Samuel stares at him.

"The fact is clear, Mr. Ryan. Your skull is too thick for information to penetrate through it."

This is wrong. He should be helping us, not humiliate us in front of the other initiates. However, the smartest thing to do here is to keep my mouth shut. Even if I don't like it.

For thirty minutes, everyone is silent as they finish their work. I have finished my assignments and I stare at Samuel, who looks like he might cry any moment. I wonder, did his aptitude test say Erudite or Amity? Maybe because of the two faction's close ties, perhaps his parents expected him to be Erudite.

We hear the telltale chime indicating that class is over.

"Go ahead, Beatrice," says Caleb as I straightened my assignments and put them in the folder. "I'll meet you at the library."

He looks at Samuel. Probably thinking what I'm thinking. He wants to help him. Only eight Abnegation have transferred to Erudite in the years. If the Abnegation transferred to Erudite, maybe they use their knowledge to help others. Was I wrong to question Caleb's selflessness when I saw him pour his blood in the Erudite bowl?

I gather my materials and leave the classroom.

* * *

The rain beats down against the windows as we sit in the library.

"If this keeps up, the street is going to turn into a river," says Ronald, looking up from his psychology textbook.

"We need the rain, though," Victoria points out. "That way the crops can grow for the Amity to harvest."

Across the table, Caleb is helping Samuel with his work he didn't do in study hall. He looks better and not teary eyed.

"My sister chose Dauntless," he says as he finished with assignment five. "Surprised many of the Amity. There have only been three transfers in the past and she makes the fourth."

I could see why. The brash bravery of the Dauntless and the peacefulness of Amity conflict each other.

"I wish I joined her. Otherwise I wouldn't have to deal with the likes of Cedric Matheson."

"If you chose Dauntless, you would have his son to deal with, and I guarantee you, he is as much of a git as he is," says Kendall.

We hear a small explosion from above. Victoria stands up, looking exasperated.

"What the…not again," she says before standing up. Kendall and I follow her from our seats and go upstairs to the third floor, where we see an Erudite woman, her blond hair in a braid, tug the hand of a twelve year old Erudite girl, her clean-cut, blue clothing soot-covered.

"Sarah, what did mother say about not mixing certain chemicals together?" demands Victoria.

"They weren't dangerous chemicals, Victoria," Sarah insists.

"But they were probably flammable enough to almost blow up the laboratory," Victoria argues.

"The only thing to blame is that it has rained all day today without letting up," says the Erudite woman, moving the braid from her shoulder with a flick of her hand. "I'm going to take her home and when I get back, I'm going to gather the dependents so they can play Pictionary."

"Thank you, Cara," says Victoria.

Cara gives her a nod before leading Sarah away.

"You have a sister?" asks Kendall.

Victoria sighs. "And an older brother named Randolph. He graduated from Erudite initiation two years ago with a science major. My father, Cornelius Goldstein, is one of Erudite's head scientists, which means he works closely with Jeanine Matthews. And Randolph is going to live up to his legacy."

"What does your brother do?" I ask.

"Right now, he works with the Amity. Mainly for agricultural purposes," says Victoria, shrugging. She looks around before saying quietly, "He wants to help the Abnegation when it comes to the factionless so they could get proper medical care, but with the tension between our factions, I doubt Jeanine will even let him."

I didn't know that the Erudite would want to help the factionless, especially helping the Abnegation when it comes to the factionless. Father said that the Erudite wouldn't care for the factionless, but since Victoria mentioned something about her brother wanting to help the factionless, was he wrong?

Everything Caleb and I were told about the Erudite was negative, not to mention that both factions clashed at school. Maybe I can be proven wrong here.

"Well, let's go back to the library and see if Samuel completed his psychology homework," says Kendall.

We turn around and follow her back to the library.


	4. Chapter Four

That night, I dream I'm back in the testing room where Tori administered my aptitude test. The walls start closing in on me, threatening to flatten me.

"Beatrice, only a Divergent can escape the room," Jeanine's voice rings through the air. "Your objective is to stop the walls from closing in."

When I do, the floor gives way and I'm falling into darkness and I wake up when my head hits something hard. Sweat-soaked and shaky from the nightmare, I walk into the girls' bathroom to shower and I change. Wearing blue dress slacks and a white blouse with a blue suit jacket over it. When I come back, I see someone has left a piece of paper folded on my bed.

Curiosity gets the best of me and I unfold it.

It reads _Teacher's Pet_. _Not! Jeanine Matthews doesn't favor Stiffs._

I hear giggles and I see Krystal and Courtney giggle with malice.

"What is funny?" I demand, the blood rushing to my face.

"Well, Ms. Matthews is more interested for you to succeed then the rest of us," says Krystal, her hazel eyes glinting with malice. "Thing is, I think that the lot of us are smarter then you are."

"It's Caleb too," I point out.

"For your information, he didn't sleep in his Abnegation clothes like you did the first night and he didn't get on my bad side the first day," says Krystal, smirking.

Krystal's doll like features can deceive anyone. If I had my way, I would punch her in the gut. But we are Erudite. And we have to act accordingly, polished, and factual.

I leave the dormitory with Caleb and Ronald, the former throwing the note into the trash.

"Don't let her get to you, Beatrice," says Caleb. "Just try to ignore her."

"It's easy for you to say," I reply. "She's not giving you a hard time."

Caleb doesn't say anything after that.

"Krystal is upset because she thinks you're going to top her in initiation," says Ronald. "Now, from what I heard, the Candor can get pretty competitive if you place them in Dauntless or Erudite, but that depends on the person."

Thanks to Cedric Matheson, I think I really have a target on my back. I have to watch myself.

"If Krystal is this competitive, I hate to imagine what her brother is like," I say.

"They don't go explicit on the details of Dauntless initiation, but those who transferred from Dauntless to Candor say that the Dauntless initiation process brings out the worst in people. Especially in stage one; well, you wouldn't like to wake up one morning to find out that the person who hates you is going to fight you. Thing is, knowing Peter Hayes, he would use that as a excuse to beat up the initiates he doesn't like."

For some reason, I would rather get into a physical confrontation with someone then have a rivalry based on intellect. An intellectual will be more dangerous than someone who uses physical means to secure a desirable spot.

We are the first ones in the cafeteria, so that means we are the first in line for food. There is a choice of cereal, bagels, and muffins. I fill my plastic bowl with scoops of cornflakes and I select a carton of orange juice from the beverage counter.

Minutes later, Kendall and Fernando join us.

It's not long before the cafeteria fills up; we are joined by Victoria, Vincent, Jason, and Ronald. Caleb, Fernando, and Ronald engage in a three-way conversation about what we learned yesterday.

"Can I sit here?" asks Samuel, after approaching our table.

"Why don't you want to sit with your Amity friends?" asks Kendall.

"Just because they originate from the same faction as I do, that doesn't mean that I know them," says Samuel, sitting down.

One table away, Haven and Joyce, the other two Amity transfers, sit with some of the Erudite-born.

"These muffins aren't bad, but they're not as good as the muffins I had in Dauntless," Jason speaks up, picking his blueberry muffin.

"You know, the most illogical thing you can do is change faction for the food," says Fernando.

"I'm just saying." Jason shrugs. "Nothing can compete with Dauntless muffins."

"Of course you would think that, being that you're from Dauntless," says Victoria. "Muffins made in Erudite are made with less sugar. Besides, we prefer bagels because it's healthier."

Jason and Victoria launch into an argument about which faction makes the best food (Victoria's argument was that the Erudite eat protein rich food). I turn to Samuel.

"Do you ever regret leaving Amity?" I ask.

"Sometimes," he says, looking at his cereal. "It's not busy like here, you know what I mean."

I know what he means. Sometimes I have envied the Amity. It would have been peaceful living in their farms, seeing the orchards.

"Thing is, that, I would also like to learn things, acquire knowledge, but I'm not good with psychology and mathematics," he says.

"What are you good at?" I ask, curious.

"Science and history," he answers. "If I pass stage one of initiation, I might be able to pass either one."

Stage one is to determine IQ. We get a break on Visiting Day and the day after that, we get our IQ test. Hopefully, I can fulfill the three digit IQ requirement. I'm optimistic that Caleb might. He's smart enough.

If I pass stage one, I'll choose science and history. History might be my strongest. I could have that as a major.

"Same here," I say.

* * *

During computer literacy, we read on the computers about how the factions were formed, including history dating back before the War and in study hall, we completed eight worksheets about what we learned, confirming what we learned, all while Cedric Matheson was walking around us, and breathing down on our necks.

If he wore black, he would have had the presence of an overgrown bat.

At three o'clock, every transfer initiate was boarding the waiting bus outside Erudite headquarters. The storm from yesterday ended late last night and white puffy clouds streaked the blue sky. One can smell the fresh grass and the late summer plants.

After Caleb and I boarded the bus, we heard Courtney's unpleasant, nasally voice.

"Hey, Stiff! Are you going to fail initiation just to let that pansycake succeed?"

Krystal and Howard laugh at her joke.

"Shove off, Courtney," says Kendall, glaring at her. "I doubt Zeke would like the fact that you stole his nickname for cowards."

"Why didn't you stay at Dauntless?" asks Ronald. "From what Kendall says, they don't object to bullies."

Courtney is about to open her mouth when Jeanine, carrying a leather folder, followed by Cara, board the bus.

"Quiet down, everyone!" shouts Cara. Everyone goes silent and turns their attention to her. "If you didn't know, my name is Cara Cunnigan, and I, along with Jeanine, will be here to answer any questions you have. The purpose of this trip is to learn what jobs you might have depending on your major. No questions until after we get there."

She and Jeanine head to the backseats as the bus driver closes the doors and starts driving the bus.

"We go to a library," says Kendall. "In Dauntless initiation, the transfers take a trip to the fence."

"How do you get there?" asks Ronald.

Jason snorts. "The transfers get there by the train. Isn't that obvious?"

"I don't understand the concept of that?" asks Caleb, his eyebrow raised. "Is a transfer at risk of getting pulled under the train and shredded?"

I shudder, imagining being pulled under the train and being sliced.

"Now, now, Mr. Prior, no need to make the others squeamish," says Jeanine.

"What does it matter if one of us becomes doctors?" asks Joyce. "A physician is bound to see gruesome things."

"Exactly the point, Joyce," says Jeanine from behind.

"And to answer your question, three years ago, a transfer did get caught under the train," says Kendall. "I was at school when that it happened, but I heard that the other transfers were so traumatized that when they came back, they were given hot chocolate to calm them down."

My stomach turns at the mental image: a body sliced apart, intestines and muscle showing. I shake away the image.

I look over Caleb to look out the window and see that we have entered the center of the city, noticeable by the diversity among the faction members strolling in the city, but staying in designated groups with members of their own faction.

The bus stops in front of the three story library. The doors open and slowly, the transfer initiates file out of the bus.

I have never been in the library before. It's a three story building with rows of bookshelves and tables on the first floor. There were a few people – obviously Erudite by their clothing – sitting at tables, reading books. They don't seem surprised by our arrival. The librarian, working behind the main desk, looks at the group and smiles.

"This is, as you know, the local library," says Cara. "Those who have a history or communication major would be given the option to work here. Being a librarian is not necessarily a boring job, as some of you might think. As a librarian, you have to have an understanding of literature and history in general.

"A librarian doesn't just upkeep books. They are able to provide computer training, coordinate with community groups to host public programs; provide basic literacy education and assistance locating community resources."

"What else do you do for a history major?" asks Ronald.

"We'll get to that, though I will say that each major has a list of what jobs you may take that is related," says Cara.

In Abnegation, you either volunteered to help the factionless, become a councilmember, or work with mother when it came to the aptitude tests. In Erudite, however, there seemed to be many opportunities, like being a teacher, doctor, librarian, historian, scientist, or working with the Erudite leaders. I have yet to pass stage one of Erudite initiation, but I can see myself teaching children from other factions, like faction history.

Caleb might work with the Amity on biotechnology and other things like that, but it's too early to see.

They both lead us from the main room and to a smaller room with computer monitors and a white board.

"As Cara informed you, after initiation, when you passed a specific major," says Jeanine, putting down her folder and picking up a black marker, "there is a list of jobs you will be given the day after initiation. Now the science major is a particularly popular major among initiates."

She writes _**Science **_by the board and underlines it.

"If you pass the science major, you will be given the choice of learning medicine, working in the laboratories to enhance serums, and to aide in technological advancements," says Jeanine, as she writes down the list of careers under that major.

I hear Krystal and her friends giggle and chuckle. I can't hear what they're saying, but I don't doubt that it's about me.

Jeanine writes down the rest of the majors, writing the careers under them, and explaining each one as she does so. Hopefully I might become a teacher. Because a hospital setting makes me cringe.

"Now some of these jobs require interfaction relations," she says, putting down the marker and turning towards us. "Those working with serums and simulations, you might find yourself working with the Dauntless at certain occasions. I'm sure three of you in this room can understand why."

Kendall raises her hand and Jeanine points to her.

"The reason is because the Dauntless use a simulation for their fears," explains Kendall. "During initiation, the Dauntless place the initiates in a simulation in which they are not aware until the fear landscape."

Caleb looks at her like he might ask questions later.

"That's correct, Ms. Steele," says Jeanine, looking and sounding impressed. "We supply them the serums and we would send a specialist to look over the simulations."

Something tells me that there is another reason why they would look over fear simulations, and it's sending warning bells.

"Isn't it intrusive, though?" asks Haven. "Looking at someone's fears? What if it's personal?"

"We don't look at the fear, per se," says Jeanine. "Just to see if it's recorded and the time duration of the simulation. There are times where they are not recorded, that they're reported manually, but that's because the simulation footage can get deleted by accident."

There's has to be more to it. I'm sure of it.

I zone out the rest of her explaining interfaction relations to think about what she said.

First: Jeanine asked about my aptitude test yesterday.

Second: The Erudite specialize in serums.

Third: They work with the Dauntless when it comes to fear simulations

Fourth: They look to see if it's recorded.

Before I can come to a conclusion, Jeanine asks, "Do any of you have any questions before concluding this visit?"

Caleb raises his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Prior?" she asks.

"Does your profession depend on your IQ?" he asks.

"Well, Caleb, only the best are the smartest," says Jeanine. I could understand why. Only the best scientists can have the highest IQ.

Krystal raises her hand.

"In order to be a personal assistant or a leader-in-training, you have to get your IQ tested, right?"

"Yes. There is a reason your IQ matters," says Jeanine.

Every faction does things differently, I noticed. In Abnegation, you have to be very selfless for a leadership role, while here, intelligence matters. I am not surprised if Jeanine picks Krystal as her personal assistant. They both nearly come from the same mold.

Cara and Jeanine answer a few more questions before it's time to head back to the Erudite compound. I sit next to Caleb on the bus and as we leave the main city center, I watch the train take a lazy turn outside the Erudite compound.

During my years of watching the Dauntless during my days in Abnegation, you would think I wanted to join them. Perhaps I would have, but I joined the Erudite with my brother instead. The friends I'm making here wouldn't probably be the same over there. I wonder what brings a Dauntless to leave their faction.

The bus stops in front of headquarters.

"I don't understand how the Dauntless can generate your fears in simulations," Caleb tells Kendall as they get off the bus.

Kendall rolls her eyes and she begins explaining simulations as they walked off.

"Are you alright, Beatrice?" I hear Jeanine ask me. She stands beside me, looking like a concerned relative. "You were rather preoccupied when I was going over careers."

"I was thinking about it, and I guess my brain isn't used to receiving that much information," I say.

"That shouldn't come as a surprise," says Jeanine. "That's what I see in the transfers. They don't know if their brains can learn all that information. But they manage."

I hope she doesn't get suspicious of _what_ I was thinking. The conclusion I was about to come to about the connections Erudite has with Dauntless. Watching the simulations, making sure that they are recorded.

"Beatrice, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me and the other specialists to the Dauntless compound tomorrow," she says. "A better way for you to learn about how relations work."

"What?" I ask, snapping out of my thoughts. Something the way she words it, it's not a request. It's a _order_.

"When do you plan on leaving exactly?" I ask.

"Two thirty sharp," she says.

"I am in study hall that hour," I answer.

"I'm sure that Cedric Matheson would make an exception," she says.

Great. That means that I might encounter Eric tomorrow, and that notion is not pleasant.

* * *

"She's going to have you accompany her to Dauntless tomorrow?" Victoria asks me after I tell her and Caleb what Jeanine wanted.

"Just to learn about interfaction relations," I answer. "I'm sure it's something she does during every initiation."

"Yes, but one thing though," says Victoria, biting her lip. "She only selects an Erudite-born initiate."

My heart sinks and suspicion enters my mind.

"But why me? I'm a transfer from Abnegation," I say.

"Or Ms. Matthews could be testing to see if she could have a transfer accompany her tomorrow," says Caleb. "See how it goes."

"You could be right," says Victoria, "but the whole thing seems…"

"Strange and suspicious?" I finish.

"Exactly," says Victoria.


	5. Chapter Five

**Isobel Matthews will make a cameo. In this AU Isobel had aptitude for Erudite and chose Erudite, but she has no romantic feelings for Eric (Don't worry **_**Convergent **_**readers. Eric/Isobel is of my Eric/OC accomplishment).**

* * *

Today we will be learning Sociology. My brain feels like a heavy sponge after I woke up. Probably because my mind was heavy with thoughts last night. Especially about the idea that I'll be accompanying Jeanine to Dauntless today.

I don't know if initiates have traveled outside their faction's headquarters before, though I assume the Amity initiates venture beyond the Amity compound. I don't know too much about Amity initiation, but I think I heard before that it involves fruit picking as well.

I put on one of my blue outfits and when I return from the bathroom, I check my mattress to see if that assignment folder is there.

It's missing.

Panic fills me. That's one of the requirements to ensure that I will pass initiation. Mr. Matheson will be furious if I don't turn it in before the IQ test. I'll be cut for sure.

"Is everything okay, Beatrice?" Caleb asks as I put the mattress back in its place.

_No, everything is not okay,_ I want to say. But instead I say, "Yeah, I'm fine."

I know that I placed the assignment folder under the mattress yesterday and I checked if it was there before I went to bed last night, which means that it was stolen.

And I think I know who did it: Krystal Hayes. Of course she wouldn't want me to pass Erudite initiation.

With trembling hands, I take my bag before walking out of the dormitory.

I know I should eat breakfast but I need to find that folder or else Cedric will flay me alive.

"Are you Beatrice Prior?" I hear a girl ask me.

I turn around to see a blond Erudite girl hold out my folder.

"Yes, I am," I say hesitantly.

"I found this in the trash outside the Erudite-born dormitory," she says, handing me the folder. "Luckily it was the only thing in there."

"Oh, thank you…" I say, not knowing what to think.

"I'm Isobel," she introduces, offering her hand. "Mr. Matthews is my father, making Jeanine my aunt."

"I didn't know that Jeanine and the Erudite leader in charge of the Erudite-born are related," I say.

"There is only one Matthews family," says Isobel, tightening her hold on the strap of her shoulder bag. "We should get to the cafeteria or else the food get picked over."

I riffle through my assignment folder, making sure that I had everything in there. It was nice of an Erudite to be honest enough to find it and give it back to me. Since this was Jeanine's niece that gave this back to me, j wonder if it was a set up so I could trust Jeanine.

I shook away the possibility. Maybe I'm too paranoid.

I put the folder in the shoulder bag as I enter the cafeteria. Through the breakfast line, I decided on a bagel (I selected blueberry cream cheese to spread on it), oatmeal, and orange juice to drink with it.

I sit next to Caleb, who is busy talking to Samuel about biotechnology.

I spread the cream cheese on my bagel, listening to the chatter in the room. I hear Victoria let out a frustrated sigh and I look up to see her plop down the paper as she looks at it in disgust.

"Right, whoever wrote this article probably has a double digit IQ," she mutters.

"What happened?" asks Caleb.

"Is it about Abnegation?" I ask.

"No, just a study about the food distribution system of the city," she replies. "The figures are all wrong as well."

"Figures about what?" asks Kendall.

"Did your faction receive 43 % of food last year?" asks Victoria.

"No," answers Kendall, looking at the paper. She looks at the paper with scrutiny and says, "This is messed up."

I could be wrong, but I have a feeling that it's the start of a new article against the Abnegation when it comes to food. Back home, we have never read the paper, because it was written by the Erudite but here, I wouldn't be able to get away from the reports.

I need to stop thinking of the Erudite as _them_. It's _us _now. I don't know about Caleb, but I'm sure the transition is easier for him. When we were young, did he watch this faction, admiring them from afar like I have done with the Dauntless? He must have. It was probably hard for him keeping that admiration a secret back at Abnegation.

"Self-indulgence," my father would say when we would see the Erudite reading or doing other intellectual activities. "All they're doing is looking for information, and that leads to thirst for power."

He could be right, but the Erudite youth I have met don't seem to be the type to thirst for power. That's because we're all sixteen.

* * *

Victoria was proven right about Erudite initiation. It's not like we're in Upper Levels. Not just in the difficulty level, but the subjects taught as well.

Sociology is the scientific study of human behavior and its origins, developments, organizations, and institutions. Fortunately, I was able to get the hang of it early on in computer literacy.

"Did you get what it was talking about?" Kendall asked me as we walked to the lunchroom.

"It seemed confusing at first but I got the hang of it," I tell her. "The question to give an example about how the Abnegation live was pretty easy."

"It's easy for you to say," she says in exasperation. "You should have heard me asking Caleb for help with that example."

By lunchtime the weather was showing signs that it was going to change. The morning started out sunny and clear; now it was clouding up, the clouds darkening with moisture.

"Well, that means no studying in the park after study hall," says Samuel.

"Are you glad that you joined Erudite instead of Dauntless?" asks Kendall.

"The Dauntless live underground, do they?" asks Vincent, setting down his fizzy drink.

"Most of them do," answers Kendall. "Some of them live up in the glass building above the compound, which they call the Pire."

Living underground means that I wouldn't be able to smell the grass, flowers, or wet gravel and cement.

"But there is a underground river that they call the chasm," says Jason.

It's strange to hear Jason and Kendall refer to the Dauntless, their old faction, as them instead of us. Maybe they adjust quickly to new environments. I envy them for that.

I take another sip of the lemon flavored fizzy drink. I don't know if it's my taste buds that are getting used to it but it tastes better unlike the first time I drank this stuff.

At the beginning of study hall, my theory that Krystal hid my assignment folder was confirmed due to the incredibly baffled expression on her face when I pulled the folder out. It probably didn't cross her mind that someone would find it and return it to me.

Most likely since the Erudite and the Abnegation don't usually get along, I guess she assumed that the Erudite wouldn't bat an eyelash at a folder in a trash bin, especially if the owner originated from Abnegation.

Luckily in study hall, we only had five assignments. I just finished assignment #5 when the clock struck thirty minutes after two. At the entrance of Erudite headquarters are Jeanine, and an man and an woman, both in the Erudite clothing.

"Beatrice, I would like you to meet Dr. Robert Steinmann," she says, gesturing to the people with her, "and Dr. Bridget Hoffmann. Both of whom specialize in serums and simulations."

"Nice to meet you," I say politely.

They don't greet me verbally, but I'm assuming that they're polite enough to shake my hand and at least smile. I'm sure they are inwardly questioning the idea of an transfer initiate accompanying them on an trip to another faction's compound.

I can't blame them.

"Hopefully you have your umbrellas," says Jeanine. "It's sprinkling now but it's supposed to turn into a downpour later this afternoon."

Waiting outside are two sleek, silver cars with black roofs. It's in stark contrast to the black car that belongs to Susan and Robert's father.

"You have the honor of riding with me, Beatrice," says Jeanine.

It's more like torture then an honor. I doubt my father will appreciate the fact that I'm riding in the same car as Jeanine Matthews.

Entering the car, I see that the seats are black leather. In Abnegation, having this kind of car would be considered self-indulgent. Jeanine speaks to the driver as I buckle up.

I know the engine starts just by the slight movement before the car drives away from the doors of Erudite headquarters. The engine is virtually silent. I want to ask about how this car runs but I'm sure Jeanine already knows and to ask would bore her out.

"To give you an idea what this trip is about," says Jeanine, touching a object with a glass surface and an image appears on the screen, "what we do is look through simulation data of the Dauntless initiation of the year before. In case we miss anything that wasn't recorded."

"I assume you would have made sure that simulations were recorded," I say, feeling suspicious of her motives.

"Even the brightest overlook errors and need valid second opinions," says Jeanine, smiling coolly. "Not all of us are perfect."

_I'm sure those with IQs of 230 are self-righteous_, I think. I look out the window to see that we are out of Erudite headquarters and leaving the city center. This sector of town has dilapidated buildings and I see no one in sight.

"The Dauntless live underground, or you probably know that," says Jeanine.

I nod. "And that their headquarters is above ground."

I watch as I see a glass building loom towards us, three figures waiting outside. As we get closer, I unfortunately recognize one of them and my heart sinks.

I was unfortunately proven right that I'll encounter Eric again. I wonder if Kendall and Jason knew that when they left Dauntless for Erudite, they would meet his father.

But I have only known Eric after that one encounter, although Kendall says that they are both gits.

The car stops and Jeanine gets out. I wait until she closes the door behind her until I get out myself. I have never been in a car with a faction leader but I assume its proper protocol for the leader to get out first before their companion.

"I assume you have gone over any information that requires my attention," I heard Jeanine say as I approach the group.

"Everything has been thoroughly examined," Eric responds. "There are also a few individuals that are worthy of monitoring."

I have never heard a Dauntless speak but the words that Eric is using sounds more Erudite then anything.

Also, individuals worth monitoring. That could mean Divergents.

"I will give my verdict in the conclusion of my visit," says Jeanine promptly before turning to me. "I'm sure you and Max have encountered Beatrice here."

"I remember," states Eric, looking at me with curiosity that I might thought that he was burning me with his gaze.

Max nods in acknowledgment. Standing with Max and Eric is a woman who looks in her late thirties. She looks textbook Dauntless, her black hair with bright red tips and both her eyebrows are pierced three times. I assume that she is probably an Dauntless leader as well.

"If we stand outside any longer, it might pour down on us," says the Dauntless woman.

I stick behind Jeanine as we enter the building, the two Erudite scientists close behind us.

The room is cylindrical in shape with two ropes above each other.

But I'm not here for sightseeing. In the center of the room, is what looks like a hole in the floor.

"Under here is the Dauntless compound," says Eric, gesturing to the hole in the floor. "With those shoes of yours, you might want to be careful climbing down the stairs. It wouldn't be pretty if you fall and become a pancake on the cement."

I feel the blood reach my face.

"Now, now, Eric," says Jeanine tacitly. "There's no need to frighten one of my initiates."

Knowing that I have no choice, I go down through the hole after Eric. Now I see why I need to be careful. My black flats are not appropriate for these uneven stairs with no railings.

How do the Dauntless even survive? Then again, if I were Dauntless this wouldn't faze me. Entering the stone cavern, I hear the rush of water coming from somewhere.

Probably that chasm that Kendall mentioned during lunch.

I cautiously take the last step before my feet touch the concrete floor. Looking up, the glass floor looks more like a ceiling with a hole in it.

It's not long before Jeanine, her fellow scientists, and two of the other Dauntless leaders join us. I wonder how many times Jeanine has visited here.

Max takes the lead of the group and we walk through the stone cavern, with me standing behind Jeanine and uncomfortably close to Eric. I look at the source of the rushing water and see a ravine surrounded by rails with a bridge passing through.

"Just make sure no one tries to make you hang over the railings," I hear him whisper to me.

Due to the dark humor in his voice, I assume he _made_ someone hang over those railings. The thought chills my blood and I can't help but scowl at him. Unfortunately it seemed to satisfy him, since he smirked at me.

We left the cavern and go through a dark corridor which the lighting comes from blue lights that look like luminous lines. Due to the uneven floors, I cautiously take a step.

From the corner of the second corridor we pass through, we see a group of people approach. Probably initiates by their lighthearted laughter.

"What's she doing here?" I hear a boy ask. When we get closer, I see that there are two girls and two boys, one of them I recognize as the Candor boy that stared at the Amity before leaving with the Dauntless.

One of girls is petite and looks like she probably took a bad beating. She and a tall, dark skinned girl look at the group and I notice that they are most likely scowling at Eric.

"Dauntless initiates," says Eric as we pass through. He turns to me and says, "I assure you that they are not as productive as you and the other Erudite initiates."

Discrediting his initiates. Sounds like he inherited that from his father. Besides, how would he even know if I and the Erudite initiates are productive before it occurred to me that he was Erudite once. He has only been here two years. Maybe he has an idea how the Erudite initiates pass their time.

When we turn the corner, I hear the first boy that spoke say, "They're looking for Divergents."

"Wait, Divergents are real?" asks a second boy in a low voice.

"Oh, come on, Al," I hear one of the girls tell him.

I could have easily been in that scenario but in a different vantage point, if I had chosen Dauntless: watching the Dauntless pass through a corridor with a few Erudite.

We walk down an corridor with a door that looks like a metal sliding door, guarded by two Dauntless. Max and the other Dauntless woman slide it open so that we could enter.

When we enter the room, the Dauntless woman turns on some equipment and a few computer screens light up.

"Next to this room, is the room where we do all our stage two training," says Eric out loud, though I know he is speaking to me. "The simulation files are usually saved in the Dauntless computer database, but these computers are specifically used for looking up simulation data."

"So after the fear simulation is recorded on one computer, you access them here?" I ask.

He puts his fingers through his belt loops. "Specifically, yes. Since you touched a computer at Erudite, I'm sure you have a basic idea how they work."

As if I never touched one before, but then again, I never did.

Dr. Steinmann and Dr. Hoffman sit at the computer monitors with Jeanine and me behind them. On the screens is a log of data that looks like numbers but I'm able to differentiate what they mean. They are elapsed time and the date of the simulation.

I keep my eyes on the screen the two scientists are looking at, taking some notes as they do, but I feel the prickling sensation of someone staring at me. I know who it is but I decide to ignore it.

"Hmmm, looks like one of the fear simulations for a James Keppel is not recorded," says Dr. Hoffman.

"Four blamed that on the initiate getting sick," says Eric. "Since initiation is over, I can't prove anything but I could have him undergo a fear simulation again."

"Who do you mean by 'Four'?" I ask incredulously. Then I remember something: during our first day in Erudite, Kendall said that the initiate instructor was named Four. I mentally chide myself for being stupid.

"That's who the transfer initiate instructor calls himself," answers Eric, with resentment in his tone. "In case you ask again, the reason he was given that moniker is because he has _four _fears."

I wanted to ask what his real name was, but before I can even speak, Jeanine says, "Approach him today and hopefully we'll have an answer by tomorrow afternoon."

Hopefully whoever they are talking about did actually get sick during Dauntless initiation, because I don't want to be involved with this business of hunting down Divergents.

Then, there is that possibility that Eric could be Divergent himself. I could be wrong, but since Jeanine said he was an intellectual when that intellect doesn't match with the muscles and tattoos, there's a strong likelihood that he is Divergent himself.

It takes an hour and a half to sift through data and in the end, three fear simulations were marked as unrecorded.

* * *

We pass through the large stone cavern directly above the Pire, and standing by the railing are three Dauntless that look like initiates: two boys and a girl.

"I wonder how the Banjo Strumming Softy will react if we tried to hang her over the railing?" says one of the boys maliciously; he has shiny black hair. He shares some physical resemblance with Krystal. Is that her brother?

"She'll probably plead for her life, Peter," answers the girl companion, as if the whole thing amuses her. "She did prove herself as a weakling when you beat her to a pulp yesterday. Then again, all the Amity are weaklings."

Samuel did say that he had a sister that transferred to Dauntless. Hopefully it's not her that they're talking about, but most likely, it could be.

"What are the Erudite doing here?" I hear the second boy ask. One with carrot red hair.

"Is the girl standing next to Jeanine an initiate?" I hear Peter ask out loud. "I wonder if she knows my sister."

I do know her but it's with heavy disdain.

"Hey!" Eric shouts at them. "Don't you three have something else to do instead of just standing there?"

How does he turn like that? From calculating and calm to being brash? I wonder what his strategy is to that.

"The three of them are physical assets," Eric says, this time quieter. "But I doubt that two of them are competent for stage two and three."

Going up to the Pire is easier than going down as I know where I'm going, and by the time we leave the Dauntless cavern, Jeanine says to me, "Beatrice, accompany Dr. Steinmann and Hoffmann to the control room with Max and Veronica while I cover things with Eric."

I guess that Veronica is the name of the other Dauntless leader.

The control room is on the eighth floor. In there are three people sitting in front of computers, and a man with wide metal discs in his ears stand over a control room operator's shoulder. One of the people in the control room turns and sees us entering. His eyes – a dark shade of blue – harden at the sight of us, but when he sees me, he looks at me rather curiously before turning to his screen.

"What is the purpose of this?" I ask Veronica.

"To see if files are not corrupted, like information of people that don't belong here," she answers in a bored voice.

It could mean about those that belong in other factions, but if the Erudite are here, I know what it means.

The two Erudite scientists look at the computer screens while I walk around the control room. Most of it isn't interesting, just Dauntless members doing things that must be mundane in Dauntless standards. However, when I pass the control room operator that looked at me curiously, I see something interesting. On the screen he's watching, is Jeanine and Eric, occupying what must be Eric's office. Must be if he's sitting in the chair behind the desk.

I see the man in front of the computer turn a knob. Probably the volume for the headphones he is using. I lean in to see if I hear anything. Unfortunately no.

I back away from the computer and decide to leave the control room.

* * *

**Of course, you might perceive the Amity transfer (Samuel's sister; her name is Serenity or Serena if you are wondering) as just a minor character filling Tris's spot in Dauntless, but she's going to appear again when the events of **_**Insurgent **_**(**_**Insurgent **_**if the war occurred a year later specifically) happen and by that time Eric and Tris would most likely be an item. Even though this is Eric/Tris, Serenity is not going to get with Four/Tobias. Also, there was canonically nine initiate transfers in Dauntless during **_**Divergent**_**.**

**As for the "hanging over the chasm" reference, you see what I did there. Since Tris is in Erudite, I guess most things will unfold the same way they would when she is in Dauntless (Eric hanging Christina over the chasm, the butter knife incident, etc; things that didn't directly involve her, that didn't involve her decisions), but as a result of her absence from Dauntless, I hate to say this but guess who's team wins capture the flag? **

**During Tris's later trips to Dauntless, expect cameos of the other Dauntless transfers and some initiates that would have followed.**


	6. Chapter Six

**How well do I write Jeanine? I want your honest opinion.**

* * *

By the time we arrived back to the Erudite sector, it was ten minutes to five and it was raining cats and dogs. I had to run into the warm, dry lobby so I wouldn't get too wet.

"Hopefully there were things that you picked up that you learned," says Jeanine.

"Yeah, I learned a few things about interfaction relations," I answer.

_There were not good things either_.

"Well, I should let you to your studies," says Jeanine, turning to the corridor. "It would be pitiful if you lagged behind before the IQ test."

I wait until she is out of sight before going down the corridor off from the library to get my items to study Sociology.

* * *

"How did that trip to Dauntless go?" Caleb asks me when we sit in the library with Kendall, Samuel, Ronald, and Fernando as we study Sociology.

"Uneventful at best," I answer. "Just learned how the interfaction relation between Dauntless and Erudite worked."

"Did you see Eric?" Kendall asks.

"Yes, but guess who I also saw: Peter Hayes, Krystal's brother," I say.

"Did he talk to you directly or did you just walked past him?" asks Ronald.

"I just walked past him and what I assume are his friends," I answer. "He didn't say this to me, per se, but he correctly thought that I was a Erudite initiate."

"Maybe he'll be one of those who has a crush on the girl his sister hates," jokes Kendall.

"Where's the logic to that, if he is from Dauntless and my sister is an Erudite initiate?" asks Caleb.

"Caleb Prior, are you that dense that you can't tell when I'm being serious and when I'm joking?" asks Kendall, looking flustered.

* * *

The last two days have been tedious and uneventful at best. The day after Sociology was devoted to Science. We learned a few things about each facet of it, but the Biology aspect was more fascinating and during leisure hours, Caleb and I borrowed the Biology textbook that the Goldstein twins owned. It belonged to their father and Victoria was able to run over to the apartment where her parents, older brother, and young sister lived to retrieve it. That's what I envy about the Erudite-born initiates: they're not allowed to return homes for the night during the initiation but they're allowed to slip into their homes, at least to retrieve intellectual items.

Yesterday was devoted to Communications. From what we learned, it involved writing and speaking effectively. It wasn't my favorite subject to learn but I was able to get through it by answering questions correctly and writing stuff down.

Krystal and her lackeys left me alone during those two days, most likely because she's too mentally exhausted after six days of studying one particular subject. All our brains feel like heavy sponges.

Today, the day before Visiting Day, all of the transfers filed into the room where we gathered for computer literacy. Like on the day we arrived, the computers are gone but there are thick work sheet packets, a pencil by each as well as bottled water and apples. Probably some brain food.

"I acknowledge that your brains are under stress, but tomorrow, your brains will be given a chance to rest before the IQ test that finalizes stage one," said Jeanine after we all walked in. "Today, you will be reviewing what you learned over the past six days."

I sit in my usual spot between Caleb and Kendall. The packet was sixty pages, each subject on ten pages. I looked at question 1A.

_Please solve 2x + 12= 40_.

I took out the scrap paper that was supplied and began writing down the problem.

* * *

"I have never felt brain dead in all my life," said Samuel after we were released from our review. He looked at something called the rubrics cube, turning it mindlessly. "Ten pages devoted each of the six subjects we learned."

"Be glad this isn't Dauntless initiation," Kendall replies. "I'm glad I'm mentally exhausted instead of being physically pounded on."

"At least there's Visiting Day tomorrow," says Caleb. "That way your brain can rest."

"Oh, you don't feel brain dead?" demands Samuel.

"My brain feels heavy, but I'm not tired to the point where I can't read," answers Caleb.

"Likewise with me as well," I say.

As for Visiting Day, I doubt that my parents would even come. Father wouldn't want to because he hates this faction. As for mother, I don't know about her. She didn't look upset when Caleb and I transferred here. Most likely, she might come tomorrow.

* * *

"Biotechnology has been around for a long time but it hasn't been always effective," Caleb tells me as we both sit in the library, looking at our computer screens. It's been six days since we started using computers but I have grown accustomed to using them that the feeling of the keyboard under my fingers feels natural.

Caleb goes on about what he recently learned about Biotechnology as I focus on my screen. I type in _the genetic aspects of personality_.

Luckily the system that the Erudite have with search engines gives me specific results. The first thing that's listed is _Factions and Genetics_.

I click on the link and see that it's a study. This must be the one the Goldstein twins mentioned after the Choosing Ceremony. It's dated a year ago.

_There are two aspects to personality: genetics and the environment we live in. Of course, you have probably been told "You act just like your mother or father" by one of your parents. This is one of the elements of personality. Traits like selflessness, kindness, honesty, and bravery are passed down in family trees, which brings us to our study. We have meet with three families and examined their family trees, thus learning that if your relative was raised in another faction, you're more likely to have that personality trait. In families where they have been in one faction for generations and marry that faction born, they are more likely to remain in that faction._

I read through the three paragraphs and at the bottom are three links with the families they studied. The first one had family members who were members of either Candor or Dauntless; the second was a family who were mostly Amity with a few Abnegation outliers.

After exiting out of the last PDF, my arrow hovers over the last link: _Matheson_.

Curiosity fills me as I click on it and the PDF opens. Looking at the family tree, I see that three quarters of the family was Erudite while one quarter of it was Dauntless with one Candor outlier.

At the bottom of the family tree, I see that Clarisse Hilliard was an Erudite-born, her father an Erudite-born while her mother originated in Dauntless. Her husband, Cedric Matheson, had both parents who were Erudite.

_Cedric Matheson_.

I look at the vertical line coming from between him and Clarisse, connecting them to Eric. It would make sense if had joined Dauntless, if a quarter of his family were Dauntless.

"Beatrice, are you listening to what I'm saying?" asks Caleb, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I turn to him, exiting out of the PDF. "Sorry. I was just reading this study about the genetic factors of personality traits."

"May I read it, Beatrice?" asks Caleb.

"Sure," I say, moving the computer monitor so he can see it.

* * *

The next morning, everyone is silent as they get dressed. Adjusting my dark blue suit jacket, I notice that Kendall isn't smiling. Neither is Caleb. We all know that we might go to Millennium Park and search every face and never find one that belongs to us.

I make my bed with the tight corners like my father taught me. As I pinch a stray hair from my pillow, Cedric walks in. He doesn't need to ask for his attention, since everyone looks at him.

"I'm here to give you advice about today. If there is a chance that your families visit, depending on the faction…" he scans our faces and smirks. "…remember that this is the last time you'll ever see them. It's natural to feel attachment, since you lived with your family for the past sixteen years of your life, however, you must accept that once you're in a new faction, they will no longer become your family after today. You'll eventually replace your old family with your new family. Understand?"

I want to disagree with him, that my parents will still be my parents, but I keep my mouth shut.

Slowly, we all file out of the dormitory, following the Erudite-born through the corridors towards the Millennium Park outside. Kendall tells Ronald a joke, both of them laughing afterwards.

Outside, it's like the weather knew that it was Visiting Day, and as a result, the sky is blue with no cloud in sight.

Clusters of families stand around the park, most of them Erudite families with Erudite-born initiates. I see Victoria and Vincent with impressive looking adults in blue that must be there parents, their sister Sarah, and a handsome brown-haired boy who must be their older brother, Randolph. A perfect example of a wholesome family unit. I spot Courtney and Howard and notice with pleasure that their families didn't come.

But Krystal's did. She stands next to a tall man with bushy eyebrows, and a short, meek-looking woman with red hair. Neither of her parents looks like her, but what I recently learned about genetics is that traits have to be divided up, so of course you'll get families where the offspring don't look like their parents. It's complicated really. They both wear the typical black and white Candor clothing, dressed in pressed blazers, shirts, and pants, and her father speaks so loudly that I can almost hear him from where I stand. Do they know what kind of person their daughter is?

Then again…what kind of people are me and Caleb?

Across the park, Kendall stands with her Dauntless parents. I see where she got the olive skin tone, because her mother is light skinned. They look strange among the Erudite, with tattoos marking their bodies; Kendall's mother has blue streaks in her raven black hair, as well as a lip piercing.

Samuel is easy to spot, as he is standing next to a woman in a yellow dress and red vest.

"Do you see mom anywhere?" Caleb asks.

I scan the crowd, looking for any evidence of her here, like a grey dress or something.

"Maybe she got held up at work." I say, trying to come up with an explanation as to why she might not be here. I don't think she wouldn't visit us on purpose.

Three of the Erudite leaders are outside as well. Cedric is having a conversation with Mr. Matthews, and standing next to Mr. Matthews is a red haired woman who might be his wife. Jeanine is talking with two Candor who look like that they might be Fernando's parents. Probably trying to come across as an amiable individual.

It's interesting how she can deceive people.

However, after she moves away from Fernando's parents, she approaches us.

"Why are you two standing by yourselves? Are your parents here?" she asks.

"No," answers Caleb.

She takes on a look of sympathy, one I think might be genuine if I didn't know what kind of person she is. "I am optimistic that they wanted to attend Visiting Day with you, however, working with government, they probably have tight schedules."

She could be right but they're Abnegation. To them, not visiting their children would be considered selfish.

"Why don't you two come with me and have some conversation over tea?" she asks.

We follow Jeanine from the park and enter Erudite headquarters with her.

* * *

I have been to Abnegation headquarters a few times during my youth, mainly cooking in the kitchen with mother to help her cook food for the factionless. I have passed by Marcus's office a few times; it's plain with just a desk and two chairs.

Jeanine's office is the Abnegation definition of self-indulgence. She has a desk with a glass surface, a sleek computer to the side of the desk. Behind the desk is a white leather chair, with two matching chairs in front of it. The west wall is mainly made out of glass, and one would see Millennium Park from there.

"Gretchen, will you please bring in three cups of tea?" Jeanine asks through a pager before sitting down in the seat behind the chair. Caleb and I follow suit, sitting in the chairs in front of the desk.

"When you two received Erudite on your aptitude tests, did you ponder why?" asks Jeanine.

"I always knew I was intelligent, but I didn't know where I received my intelligence from," Caleb answers.

"However, Victoria Goldstein mentioned that if we choose Erudite, there is a high chance that one of our parents originated here," I say, as the door opens, admitting a blond Erudite girl carrying a tray with three steaming cups of tea.

"Thank you, Gretchen," says Jeanine.

The girl nods before leaving the room. I gingerly take a cup.

"She's indeed correct," Jeanine answers, as she puts sugar in her tea and stirs it with a spoon. "I suppose you know by now that there is a genetic quality with personality traits such as intelligence."

"Of course," answers Caleb. "We also read a study that you wrote about factions and genetics."

Jeanine nods before taking a sip of her tea. She sets down her cup on the glass surface of her desk. "One thing you two should know is that your father was born an Erudite."

Father? A selfless man, Erudite? My father, who hated this faction, _Erudite_?

I look over to Caleb and disbelief is on his features.

"No, he couldn't have been Erudite," I say, speechless.

"If father was raised here, why would he hate this faction?" asks Caleb.

"If you two think about it, it would make sense to you," answers Jeanine, smiling coolly.

I half laugh, half snort. Father couldn't possibly been born an Erudite.

Except.

Except: He never talked about his family or his childhood.

Except: He does not have the quiet demeanor of someone who grew up in Abnegation.

Except: His hated of Erudite is so vehement it must be _personal_.

"Did you know father?" asks Caleb.

Jeanine doesn't smile or frown. She merely looks bored. "Our parents were friends before their passing. Andrew and I would read and study together. A childhood friendship, one would call it, maybe more before he transferred."

Did she harbor romantic feelings for father at some point? I didn't have friends back in my youth, but I can assume that if a boy and a girl were friends since childhood up until adolescence, there is no doubt that romantic feelings would occur between the two. Unfortunately, maybe father was in a romantic relationship with Jeanine before he married mother.

It would explain why he hates Jeanine so much.

"I guess this revelation is a lot to process," says Jeanine. "Fortunately, you two now understand why you two showed aptitude for Erudite."

I do, but if I inherited the intelligence from my father, where did I receive Dauntless from?

* * *

By afternoon, people are still visiting their families. The library isn't full luckily. Only a few people including Caleb and I. I'm sitting in one the white leather chairs, reading a book about genetics.

I hear the door open and Victoria comes in followed by Vincent.

"There you are!" she says, spotting us. "Vincent and I have been looking all over for you."

"We were here the whole time," I answer.

"Did your parents show up?" asks Victoria.

"Unfortunately, no," I answer.

"That's dreadful," says Vincent. "Anyway, mother asked if you wanted to come over to our apartment for dinner."

"Isn't that forbidden?" Caleb asks incredulously.

"Not on Visiting Day," answers Victoria. "Our parents invited an Amity transfer two years ago because his parents didn't show up."

"But we're from Abnegation," I point out. "Our factions don't get along."

"They know you're from Abnegation," answers Vincent. "Not everyone in this faction hates your old faction."

* * *

Most of the Erudite live in apartments, save some families who live in individual housing.

The Goldsteins' live on the third floor apartment. Walking in, it looks crowded compared to what it was back in Abnegation. In the living room, almost every inch of the walls is covered with bookshelves, though you can see the blue walls.

"The number of books is…excessive," I comment to Victoria.

"You'll get used to it," says a older woman as she walks into the living room. She smiles and offers her hand. "I'm Alison Goldstein. I'm sure you know Vincent and Victoria."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Goldstein," I say politely, shaking her hand. "I'm sure Victoria told you are names."

"Of course, Beatrice," she answers smiling. It's not like Jeanine's cool smile. There's warmth to it. Her brown hair is closer to blond.

"When will dinner be ready?" Vincent asks.

"In ten minutes," she says, before disappearing into the kitchen. "Beatrice, Caleb, you are free to make yourselves at home."

Caleb sits down in one of the white chairs while I decide to explore to apartment. In the corridor leading to an office and possibly bedrooms and an bathroom. I pass a family portrait of the Goldsteins', all five of them looking polished and refined in their blue clothes.

On the wall is what looks like certificates, mainly for scholarly achievements. To an Abnegation, this might be considered pride, but being proud of your children's achievements doesn't seem selfish.

"Looking at our personal alumni?" someone asks me and I turn to see Randolph Goldstein standing next to me.

"Am I being too intrusive?" I ask.

"It's only natural to be curious," he says, smiling. "I'm sure the walls look too crowded compared to what you're used to."

"That's an understatement," I reply.

He offers his hand. "Randolph Goldstein. Or I suppose my siblings told you about me."

I nod and shake his hand. "I'm Beatrice Prior."

"Beatrice. I like that name," he compliments.

"Even know it's an Abnegation name?" I ask.

"Not all names are designated to a certain faction," he points out. He lists all these names that are suited for multiple factions.

"Randolph, Beatrice, dinner is ready!" shouts Mrs. Goldstein.

I follow Randolph to the dining room, which is in stark contrast to the dining room back in my old home at Abnegation. Mainly because of the rug under the table and the blue place mats under china. Vincent helps his mother place the food platters on the table.

"Do you need any help?" I ask.

"No, just sit down," says Mrs. Goldstein pleasantly. I sit in one of the chairs and stare at the plate and cutlery in front of me. Printed on the china are intricately designed forget-me-not flowers. Back in Abnegation, we ate off of plain looking dishes and plates.

And we didn't have the fare they are setting on the table, like seasoned salmon, ham, buttered vegetables, buttered potatoes, not to mention there is a gravy boat.

Everyone sits down after the table is set. Here, I notice that they pass each other the platters but when they feel like they have everything, they begin eating. This isn't Abnegation I'm at, and after I put some seasoned salmon, buttered peas, and buttered mash potatoes, I begin eating.

Caleb starts a conversation with Randolph about biotechnology and the two begin a detailed conversation about it.

"I recently read this article about how the brain processes emotions," says Victoria, as she cuts up her salmon.

"I did read something very similar yesterday," I reply. "I didn't know that the dopamine chemical is responsible for experiences of pleasure and reward-learning process. As for the serotonin, I learned it's a neurotransmitter associated with memory and learning."

It feels weird talking like this, but I guess sharing knowledge is common among Erudite households.

"What's very interesting is that the Dauntless use the amygdala for their initiates," says Vincent. "The part of your brain that processes negative emotions. Fears primarily."

"Oh, so the hippocampus changes how your memory works?" asks Sarah.

"Sarah, that's a gross oversimplification!" Victoria scolds.

Sarah sticks her tongue at her and Victoria rolls her eyes.

I have never seen an Erudite stick their tongue out or roll their eyes but this is the first time I have been in an Erudite household.

After everyone is finished with the salmon and mashed potatoes, Mrs. Goldstein treats us with cherry cobbler for dessert.

"Now, what is your profession, Mr. Goldstein?" Caleb asks him curiously.

"I'm one of Erudite's head scientists," he answers. "Our role is crucial to the faction, one of our backbones to be exact. Technically, our job is to help with technological advancement, enhancing serums and medicine."

"So, why do you work closely with Jeanine?" I ask.

"She's invested in our work, mainly to go over with it and to verify rather it's valid enough to pass to the other factions."

"So, I guess her major was science, then?" Caleb guesses.

"Exactly. The two requirements to be a leader of the faction is a high IQ and their majors have to be either science or mathematics."

If those are the required majors, I'm glad that I don't want the leadership role. Being responsible for an entire faction is a tremendous weight to hold.

By the time I have finished with my cherry cobbler (one of the best things I have tasted since I arrived here), its eight o'clock at night. I decide to go to the living area and look out the window.

From where I stand, I see the Millennium Park and the faction members strolling down the interconnected sidewalks. From a distance, I see the train take a lazy turn, its horn blaring.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" asks Randolph as he stands next to me.

I assume he thinks I'm looking at the sky.

"It is," I say distantly.

"On certain nights, I would recommend looking through a telescope," he answers. "That was one of the things I used to do with father before bed. Looking at the stars and planets through the telescope."

In Middle Levels, we learned about the solar system, and I noticed that it was always the Erudite dependents who answered questions correctly.

` "What is your best aspect of science?" I ask him curiously.

"Geology and Biology," he answers.

"Since I arrived here, Biology seems to interest me the most," I answer. "One interesting thing I have learned from Biology is genetics."

"I guess your understanding of genetics is no longer grossly oversimplified," he answers.

"What's with the Erudite and the phrase 'Grossly Oversimplified?" I demand.

Before he can answer, I hear Mr. Goldstein say, "Should you be heading back?"

"It's not even late," I point out.

"A long test requires a good amount of rest," says Mrs. Goldstein. "I wouldn't recommend taking the IQ test when you're deprived of sleep."

Caleb and I say our goodbyes to Victoria and Vincent's family before the four of us leave the apartment.

"Is it just me, or are you interested in my brother?" Victoria asks curiously.

"No, not at all!" I reply hastily, the blood reaching my cheeks. "We weren't flirting."

"Mother has been trying to match him up with a few girls in the past," says Vincent. "He says they didn't suit his interest."

"Maybe he thought that his academia was more important than a relationship," I deduce.

"Living a life of academia doesn't necessarily mean he has no interest in a relationship," replies Victoria.

She could be right. Maybe he hasn't found the right girl yet.

* * *

**Before Andrew Prior transferred to Abnegation, I wonder if he was in a relationship with Jeanine before meeting Natalie (who just arrived to Chicago fresh from the Bureau).**

**As for Randolph Goldstein, I know what you're thinking: he would interfere with the Beatrice/Eric pairing. However, if it would be natural for her to develop feelings for someone of the faction she is in first. Don't worry, Eric and Beatrice will get together but it wouldn't be for a while yet. Besides, with their personalities in canon (only that Tris is Erudite in this AU, so she would adopt different beliefs), they wouldn't get together in a short amount of time, especially being in two different factions.**


	7. Chapter Seven

The IQ test begins just after breakfast. Every Erudite initiate – transfers and Erudite-born alike – are led into a room where the testing will take place. There are twenty-two desks spread apart, and one thing I noticed is that the desks are in booths, that way you can't see what the person is writing next to and ahead of you.

"Why do they need booths for?" I hear Courtney demand.

"It's to prevent us from cheating," says a red haired, freckled Erudite girl in response.

"Preposterous! How can one possibly cheat on an IQ test?" Krystal demands. Despite how asinine she is, she would rather steal and hide hard work from another initiate instead of cheating. She's not that stupid.

"Oh, you'll be surprised," answers Victoria, folding her arms.

"Everyone sit down," drawls Mr. Matheson. Everyone finds a desk and sits down. I sit in the booth next to Caleb. On the desk is a packet of paper, three sharpened pencils, and an electronic stopwatch, currently saying _00:00:00_ in red.

"This test is approximately one hundred questions. You are to take your time and answer each question thoroughly. This test isn't timed, however, there is a stopwatch on your desk. You are to press the red button when you're done. There is to be no talking during this test. You may get started.

The stopwatch begins counting off the seconds after I write my name on the front. I look down at question one:

_37, 34, 31, 28. Which number should come next in the pattern?_

I think, tapping my pencil against my cheek, straining my memory of what I learned in mathematics before writing the answer.

_Answer: 25, the numbers are increasing by three_.

I examine the next question:

_8:4 as 10_

This is something I learned a few days ago.

_The answer is 5 because 4 is half of 8, and 5 is half of ten_.

I answer the other questions as best as I could and thoroughly as required, dimly aware of people leaving the room after completing their test. Just as I finished answering question one hundred, I press the red button, indicating that I finished the test in one hour, forty-nine minutes, and twenty seconds.

"Finished, Ms. Prior?" asks Cedric as he approaches me.

I nod as I hand him my completed test.

"You will find out your results tomorrow with the other transfers. You are excused."

I turn and walk out of the classroom.

* * *

Lunch is in ten minutes, but fortunately, they are starting to serve lunch and a few of the initiates are here. I select curry and brown rice to eat before I notice that Krystal and her lackeys are present.

I decide to ignore their presence and begin eating my lunch when I hear the clip clap of shoes, and I look up to see Krystal standing in front of me, her hands resting on the table surface.

"What do you want?" I demand.

"Hopefully you passed that IQ test or tomorrow you will be packing your bags," she says, smirking. "Stiffs don't belong in Erudite, you see. They would rather cut each other's hair and clean up other people's messes."

"My father was Erudite," I reply, just to get her reaction.

To my pleasure, I caught her off guard. She tilts her head to the side, like she's analyzing me.

"I suppose you haven't read that study about the genetic properties of personality traits, if your family has history in that faction, you're more likely to show aptitude for it," I say when she doesn't talk.

I was hoping that she would back off but instead, she leans her head closer to me and whispers, "You do hope, for your own safety, that you don't have higher IQ points then me, because I don't want to have a Stiff smarter than me."

One could hear the threat in her tone. Since this is Erudite, I have to be extremely careful.

"Even if you think of something to undermine me, I'll find ways to avoid it," I say briskly.

"We'll see about that," she says before walking off.

I would give anything to be at Dauntless instead of here. Somehow I would rather have her brother beat me to a pulp or hang me over the chasm. That I would be able to recover from. With her, there's no telling what she will do.

I continue eating my lunch, trying to pretend that of what transpired a few minutes ago didn't happen.

* * *

"I'm dreading tomorrow," Samuel says as Kendall, Ronald, Victoria, Vincent, and I sit at our usual spot in the library, reading our acquired textbooks.

"I'm sure you did fine," I assure him.

"What if my IQ is ninety or something, and I'll be factionless," he moans.

I look around for Caleb, as he went off to get retrieve a book. When I spot him, I see him talking with the red headed Erudite girl. I see them making hand gestures but I don't know what they're saying.

She later nods and Caleb approaches our table, blushing and looking embarrassed.

"What did Lavinia want?" asks Victoria as he sits down.

"Back in Abnegation, you knew someone liked you just by the way they looked at you and smiled at you," says Caleb. "Here, if someone likes you, they either ask help for an assignment or they want you to loan them a book."

"What did she want?" I ask.

"She wanted to know if I was in possession of that Sociology book I borrowed." Caleb shrugged. "I gave it back to Ms. Matthews yesterday."

"You borrowed a book from her?" I ask, trying to hide my reproach.

"She happened to be near when I was looking around for a Sociology book and offered to lend hers," Caleb replies.

It left a bad taste in my mouth. She's just using her past relationship with our father to make Caleb see her as a mentor figure. I'm not going to satisfy her by lowering my guard down to allow her to get to me like that.

If she uses her past friendship with father to get to me, I'll be under her thumb and I don't want that.

"Well, no one can blame someone for asking you," says Kendall, "you are…handsome."

Caleb's face turned beet red at that remark and I wasn't successful at stifling my giggle at his reaction.

* * *

"Beatrice, wake up," I hear Caleb say in concern.

I sit up and see him dressed in one of his Erudite suits. Somehow, I'm getting used to seeing him in blue rather than the usual Abnegation grey. For some reason I myself is used to wearing blue.

"Did I oversleep?" I ask. I was already in a nightmare where I found myself walking the Abnegation sector at night, with no one in sight before being pursued by that man on the bus in my simulation and other faceless men

"No, but they are going to release the IQ scores in fifteen minutes," says Caleb. As a result, I rush into the bathroom and change into a professional looking dress and one of my suit jackets. By the time I make myself look presentable, I come in the dormitory just as Jeanine Matthews speaks.

"We have scored you based on your test yesterday and your knowledge of all six subjects. This afternoon, for those who passed stage one to advance in stage two, you are to gather in the conference room and retrieve information on the two majors you want to sign up for. When you make your decision, you'll sign a schedule sheet tomorrow morning. That said, here are your IQ scores."

She presses a button and on the wall we see our scores:

_Haven Shaw – 210_

_Krystal Hayes – 200_

_Ronald Kavanagh – 176_

_Caleb Prior – 154_

_Beatrice Prior – 152_

_Joyce Thomas – 143_

_Kendall Steele – 131_

_Fernando Pena – 130_

_Jason Bedford – 120_

_Samuel Ryan – 112_

_Howard Grant – 94_

_Courtney Graham – 92_

Samuel barely made it, gaining a IQ of one hundred and twelve. Howard and Courtney are factionless. That means that Krystal is without her lackeys, unless she makes new ones in stage two. Caleb and I are two digits apart. Krystal has an IQ of two hundred while Haven's is ten digits above her.

"For those who passed stage one, I congratulate you," says Jeanine. "You already have your foot in the door on being members of our faction."

She leaves the room.

Kendall smiles at Caleb and I. "Look at you two, your IQ's two digits apart."

"I didn't expect it to be that high," I point out.

She shrugs. "Just be glad that you didn't wind up like Courtney and Howard."

Krystal didn't say anything when the scores were released, which, given her ambition to be the top of the transfers in terms of IQ, is surprising. She just walks to her bed and sits down, before picking up a brush to comb her hair. She can't possibly be satisfied with being the second smartest of the transfers. Not Krystal.

"We should celebrate," says Ronald.

"Like what?" I ask.

"I don't know, buy new reading material?" he suggests.

"It's a start," answers Caleb.

In the hallway it's easy at first to forget about Krystal's suspicious calm, however, that could mean she's up to something, and I don't want to think about it.

* * *

At the bookshop, I purchased two history books (one about ancient history, the other about the very city we live in, talking about the history of the factions), and a book on the complexities of genetics.

That afternoon after lunch, the initiates that passed stage one gathered in the main conference room on the second floor. On the tables were baskets containing pamphlets and information packets on a specific subject.

I choose the information sheets about history and science. I go over to one of the benches and read them.

After six days of taking a class on the specific subjects, it's refreshing to learn about a specific course for three weeks. I'm in the middle of reading the information packet on history when I hear papers clatter.

"Haven, are you alright?" I hear Joyce ask.

I look and see Haven on the floor, her papers lying scattered on the floor. Her body twitches, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

She vomits, the foul stench filling the air in room.

"Someone get a nurse!" someone shouts.

I want to do something, offer her aid or at least comfort her until help arrives, but unfortunately, the Erudite are not known for their selflessness.

Before they take Haven to the hospital, Krystal, in tears, tells the nurse what happened, which surprises me as they weren't even friends.

After they leave, I start feeling horrible for not doing anything.

* * *

"Any information?" Caleb asks Victoria after she got off the phone with her dad. Caleb, Victoria, Vincent, Kendall, Ronald, and I held up in the dormitory after the aftermath of what went on in the conference room.

Victoria looks grave. "They found arsenic in her system."

Arsenic. Poisoned in other words.

"How could she have digested arsenic?" Caleb asks, baffled.

"We keep stores of arsenic to kill the rats," answers Vincent. "We usually put it in peanut butter, since that attracts the mice and rats."

"But who would poison her?" asks Ronald incredulously.

"Someone who is threatened by her, obviously," answers Kendall.

However, I have an idea on who probably put arsenic in Haven's lunch: Krystal Hayes herself.


	8. Chapter Eight

When Krystal threatened that she would make sure I was out of Erudite, I thought that she might start some malicious rumor about me that sounded credible, but I didn't expect her to poison someone.

Then again, I remember that horrified expression she had when Haven collapsed and convulsed, and how tearful she was when she recounted what happened. But her IQ is a whopping two hundred. It could have easily been an act to draw away suspicion from herself.

And being absent during the incident would really draw suspicion. Something she would most likely avoid.

I never knew that my hatred of her would become this intense. I would definitely be careful around her after this incident.

* * *

"This is going to sound strange due to the activities we could partake in," says Caleb, "but I wish we didn't have a day off today."

Haven was sent to the hospital yesterday and currently, Caleb and I are sitting at Millennium Park. We have books in our laps, but we're not in the mood to read them. I guess when something happens, even to someone you don't know, it's hard to have a distraction.

"I wish I could have done something," I say quietly. Last night, the guilt of not offering comfort to Haven ate me up. Mother would be ashamed of me for not stepping in and offering assistance.

"What could have you done?" says Caleb. "We didn't know it was going to happen. Besides, we're no longer Abnegation."

I have the urge to yell at him, to call him out for being selfish, but I accept that he's right. There is nothing we could have done and after all, this isn't Abnegation.

I don't want to cry for Haven – at least not in the deep, personal way that you cry for a friend and loved one. I want to cry because something terrible happened, and I saw the aftermath, and I didn't offer aid and comfort. They have no suspects for the arsenic poisoning, which is predictable among the Erudite. Ousting an initiate with a promising IQ would be giving them a bad name. It would tarnish their reputation. No one who would want to punish Krystal has the authority to, and no one who has the authority to punish her would want to. The Erudite have rules against atrocious things like this, such as poisoning another initiate, but with people like Jeanine and Cedric in charge, I suspect those rules go unenforced.

I can't say that Krystal did it. I didn't see her tamper food with arsenic. Besides my accusation is circumstantial with nothing to back it up. To make matters worse, because of my Abnegation background, no one would want to believe me, and Cedric would be advocating for my expulsion.

"Let's see what Kendall and Ronald are up to," says Caleb, interrupting my thoughts.

Hopefully this distraction will help.

* * *

When we return to the dormitory to find them, Haven's bed is stripped clean, her drawers open and empty, and the books missing from the shelves.

"What happened?" I ask Kendall.

"She quitted," answers Kendall, looking grave. "Jeanine tried to talk her out of it but Haven didn't want the risk to be attacked again."

On the wall is a copy of our IQ scores, this time in paper. Haven's name is crossed out, making Krystal the first smartest of the transfer initiates. We started stage one with twelve initiates.

Now we have nine.

* * *

Instead of joining Kendall, Ronald, Samuel, and Caleb to watch the Goldstein twins compete in a game of chess – a game that requires logic and thinking, something I have witnessed watching the young Erudite play during my school days – at the lobby of Erudite headquarters, I sit at the bus stop. My first intention was to just sit here and think before I could bring myself back to Erudite headquarters.

When the bus arrives, I find myself entering the bus and I sit in the front seat. I now know what I'm doing, and it's in violation of 'faction before blood.' Now that I'm Erudite, it will be considered unheard of for someone like me to go back to the Abnegation sector. Especially since there is tension between the two factions.

Maybe I'm doing this to purposely get thrown out of Erudite. Especially after what transpired.

The bus drives through the city and when it stops at the bus stop in Abnegation to admit Abnegation faction members, I exit the bus.

It's been a week since I left here. Actually, it seems like it has been years since I poured my blood in the water of the Erudite bowl.

The sight of me is an instantaneous reaction among the Abnegation. Seeing them recoil from my direction and watching them move out of the way like I'm something nasty they stepped in makes me regret my decision of joining the Erudite. I'm sure they know me, but being that I'm an Erudite initiate, I'm not the same Abnegation girl that once walked these streets.

I see Susan, who's holding a hamper of food, and when she sees me, she drops the hamper, the contents spilling out onto the grass.

"Beatrice, what are you doing here?" she asks dazedly, like she is seeing a ghost.

I wish I can provide an answer for her but then someone tugs on my arm and drags me towards one of the houses. It's when I enter the sparse living room, that it realizes that it's my mother.

Before I could think, I throw myself at her, hugging her. I expect her to recoil, since I'm wearing the usual, blue, professional garb of the Erudite, but instead she hugs me back, but it's not for long before she separates herself from me. She puts her hands on my shoulders, while looking at me in the eye.

"Beatrice, you shouldn't be here," she says.

"I know. I don't even know why I came here anyway," I admit. "It was idiotic on my part."

Mother looks outside before turning to me.

"Beatrice, what was your aptitude result?" she asks me.

Tori's warning pulses through my head. _Don't tell anyone_. I should tell her that my result was Abnegation, because that's what Tori recorded in the system.

But this is my mother.

I can trust her.

"It was inconclusive," I say softly.

"I thought as much." She sighs. "Many children who are raised Abnegation receive that kind of result. We don't know why. Now, you listen to me. I love you and your brother no matter what faction you choose, but you have to be extra careful. Jeanine is going to keep a close watch on you, trying to find behavioral trends that don't conform to the faction. She has the other two leaders and the initiation professors trained to look for behavioral trends that don't conform to the faction. Be careful who you trust."

"I know that. An initiate got poisoned yesterday," I answer. "Most likely a jealous fellow initiate."

"I suspect Jeanine would use other faction members trick you into lowering your guard to make you tell them your aptitude results. Tell no one, not even your brother."

"Why can't I tell Caleb?" I wonder out loud.

"Your brother is smart but I can tell that he's easily impressionable. Even the intelligent can be naïve and not know they are manipulated. If Jeanine does persuade him, don't judge him too harshly. Don't tell the friends you made there, even if they wouldn't genuinely cause you harm. Now, let's get you out of here."

She escorts me the backdoor, opens it, looks around then nods. She turns to me and says, "I wanted to visit you and Caleb on Visiting Day, but the Erudite have prohibited Abnegation visitors from entering their compound. If I tried, I would have been removed from the premises."

That explains why she didn't show up. I didn't buy Jeanine's lie of my parents being tied up at work anyway.

"I'm just glad I saw you," I say.

"Me, too," she says and I leave through the backdoor.

* * *

I take the bus back to the Erudite compound, this time sitting in the very back. I pick at my cuticles and stare at my lap. I don't know what they'll do to me when I get back. I suspect it might be bad. I'll probably be ordered to pack my bags and be expelled from initiation.

The bus pulls up at the door of Erudite headquarters, and when I get out, I see Cedric waiting for me. I gulp. This will not be good.

He leads me into the building and I have no choice but to follow him to his office on the third floor.

"In," he says in a low, dangerous voice when he opens the door.

I comply and sit in the black leather chair that sits in front of his desk before I hear the door close.

"You have to explain yourself, Beatrice Prior," he says as he sits behind his desk. "To enter a another faction's compound is complete idiocy, but to enter the compound of an faction that we have tension with, is considered treason in the highest form."

"I didn't intend to go to Abnegation," I argue, feeling the blood rush to my face. "It just happened."

"Just happened," he repeats, obviously not buying it. "You have to have a logical explanation for your betrayal to this faction. Care to give me one?"

"I…" I begin, trying to find an explanation, but I can't.

"You know what I think?" He leans towards me, his grey eyes cold. "I think that you _actually _had aptitude for Abnegation, and only came here to follow your brother. This act that you pulled warrants an expulsion from initiation."

This is it. I'll be factionless any minute.

Someone knocks on the door.

"Enter," he says sternly.

The door opens and I turn to see Jeanine enter the room. There's no doubt that she'll back him up.

I'm in for it now.

"Is there anything wrong, Mr. Matheson?" she asks thoughtfully.

"Ms. Matthews, Beatrice Prior committed treason by entering the Abnegation compound," says Cedric.

Jeanine glances at me, as if she looking at me like an X-ray before turning back to Cedric. "Considering that she witnessed a fellow transfer initiate fall victim to arsenic poisoning, I suspect that it was an impulsive decision on her part."

"Of course, Jeanine, but to trespass into Abnegation?" he argues.

"When individuals witness something of that extent, no matter who it is, they sometimes go somewhere that's familiar. Even the smartest make impulsive decisions." She turns to me and asks, "Right, Beatrice?"

"Yes, Ms. Matthews," I answer.

She turns to Cedric and says, "I think scolding her was enough punishment."

"Ms. Matthews, what she committed was a violation of 'faction before blood', and that requires her expulsion from this faction," he argues.

"You may be my right hand here, but I'm the main representative of this faction, and my decisions here are final," she replies. "Understand?"

"Yes, Ms. Matthews," he answers briskly.

She nods and turns to me. "Come along, Beatrice."

I'm glad to be out of his sight, because his look of complete disdain would have stabbed me.

"You want to talk about it?" Jeanine asks me, thoughtfully as we walk towards the window at the end of the hallway.

I shake my head 'no'. I don't want to speak about why I went back home. Especially to the woman that is being antagonistic towards my old faction.

"I'm somehow not surprised that you went and visited your old faction," says Jeanine. "I'm sure you found comfort in visiting your old house. We often confine ourselves to familiar surroundings during times of great stress."

"I know that," I say. I'm confused by her motives. Why didn't she just expel me from initiation? Or ask me if I was Divergent.

Most likely to gain my trust. There's no way I'm going to trust someone like her.

"In time, you'll see this as your home, and you wouldn't feel the need to make an impulsive decision like that," says Jeanine. "Now, I'm sure your brother and your friends are wondering where you were."

* * *

"Where were you, Beatrice?" Kendall demands as approach our usual group in the library. "What did Mr. Matheson want?"

"Krystal has been going around saying that you trespassed into Abnegation," says Caleb. He shakes his head. "I doubt that you're that idiotic."

I think of something that they might buy, something that wouldn't surprise them until I come across it.

"He accused me of cheating on my IQ test," I say.

"What? Whatever for?" Victoria asks outraged.

"He thought it was suspicious that I scored a two digit difference from Caleb," I say, keeping my voice and body casual. "I was sitting in the park when he tracked me down and demanded that I come to his office. He almost had me expelled from initiation. Fortunately, Ms. Matthews interfered and prevented him from expelling me."

I know I shouldn't be lying to my friends and Caleb. Especially Caleb. My own brother. Also, it leaves a bad taste in my mouth to thank Jeanine for preventing my expulsion, especially if she had ulterior motives.

"Well, while you were gone, you missed Caleb and me playing chess," she said.

"You did?" I ask, happy that I found a distraction. "Who won?"

"You're brother beat me three times," says Kendall. "Fortunately, I caught him off guard in the fourth round."

I know I should trust Victoria, Vincent, Kendall, Samuel, and Ronald, but I remember what mother said about being careful who I trust, and down the road, the friends I share with Caleb are going to wonder why I don't trust them.

They'll understand, eventually.

I hope.


	9. Chapter Nine

The day before, we signed up for the two classes which we will be taking. I selected Science and History. Caleb chose Psychology and Science. Just after we signed up we were directed to the bookshop to get our materials for both classes: the required textbooks, pencils, and notebooks.

Today, we were to start stage two of Erudite initiation. My first class is History taught by a Mr. Harrison Wilkes. After lunch, I take Science, which is taught by Cara. Unfortunately, Krystal signed up for that class and she's in the same time as me. What's comforting is that Caleb, Victoria, Samuel, and Kendall take that class the same time as me.

I walk through the busy hallways of Erudite headquarters to find my first class. All of the classrooms where we will be taught are on the fourth floor. Probably done so that we wouldn't use the elevator back and forth.

I arrive at classroom **12D **where History will be taught. The room is half full right now, and I sit in one of the middle rows by the window. I look out the window to see Erudite dependents sitting in a circle, reading books and newspapers.

"Interesting, isn't it?" Samuel says as he sits in a chair next to me.

I turn to him. "One good thing is that we will not have Mr. Matheson breathing down our necks."

At that moment, our teacher enters the room. He's about father's age, his brown hair greying and a faint mustache. He sets his briefcase on the desk.

"Everyone, settle down before I take attendance," he says to the class as he opens his leather briefcase and takes out the class roll call sheet. It doesn't take long for my classmates to take their seats.

"Jason Bedford," he calls out.

"Here," says Jason.

"Rosalie Granger."

"Here," says an Erudite girl in the front.

"Vincent Goldstein."

Vincent raises his hand.

"Ronald Kavanagh."

"Here," he says.

"The Lovelace twins."

Two Erudite, a boy and girl, acknowledge their own presence.

"Beatrice Prior," he calls out.

"Here," I say, raising my hand.

"And Samuel Ryan."

Samuel raises his hand. Out of the eight initiates in this classroom, there is an even split of Erudite-born initiates, and transfer initiates.

"Now, this is going to differ from the history curricula that you were taught in your years of school," he starts. "You will be learning advanced curricula, deeming that you are all considered adults ready to fill a role in this faction. Can anyone tell me why you would be taking this class?"

I raise my hand.

"Yes, Beatrice?" he asks.

"To require a job for teaching, one must know the history of our city and the history of the world beyond our city, to achieve a better understanding of how society functioned in the past," I state, not trying to sound grossly oversimplified.

Hopefully that didn't sound pretentious. Wait, I'm starting to sound like an Erudite.

"That's correct, Beatrice," he says. "Individuals in the teaching field have an advanced knowledge of history in particular. Teaching history is a vital part of our society, as ignorance of the past will be the cause of the past to repeat itself."

I think of Marcus and what he said in the beginning of his speech in the Choosing Ceremony: that the Erudite blamed ignorance on the world's problems. A long time ago, Erudite pursued knowledge and ingenuity for the sake of doing good. I wonder, do those Erudite still exist?

Then again, Vincent said that not all the Erudite hate the Abnegation.

"During the three week duration of this course, you will learn everything you need to know about the history of our society, and the history of past societies," he explains. "Also, you will learn about the history of literature as well."

Learning everything about history will be comforting compared to what just transpired a few days ago. Also, having a history major meant that I wouldn't have to work closely with Jeanine.

Only a suck-up would want to work with her, but maybe that's just me being biased.

Mr. Wilkes has us read a chapter from our textbook. The topic was the start of the faction system. The war between humanity destroyed much of the population, leaving a few civilizations behind and communications between different cities became useless, being that the technology for it was destroyed during the conflict. After the war, the founders, Harold Brigham, Natasha Huxley, Amelia Grant, Joshua Wright, and Gerald Night, came together and created the faction system, that way we could live together in peace without conflict. Harold Brigham founded the Abnegation; Natasha Huxley founded the Amity; Gerald Night founded the Candor; Joshua Wright founded the Dauntless; Amelia Grant founded the Erudite. It was Harold Brigham who proposed that the Abnegation be in charge of the government, because to be a leader, one must give himself up to serve others, and thus he was the first representative of the Abnegation.

It's not known what happened to the other surviving cities, but the textbook suggests that most likely they too created their own governments. Since it's illogical to be the last remaining ones on the planet.

"I want you to write an essay of what you learned for today," says Mr. Wilkes as the bell rang for lunch. "Please to specific in terms of writing about the foundation of how our society was based on."

I put my textbook and other materials for this class in my shoulder bag before leaving the classroom.

* * *

"When you get deeper in Psychology, the subject becomes complex and detailed" Caleb says during lunch, while cutting up his salmon. "Today's lesson was devoted to how memory works."

"We read about the founding of the faction system today," I reply, putting my spoon in my curry. "During the war that preceded the faction system, most of the population was wiped out."

Caleb frowns. "How come we never learned that in Faction History? I mean, we knew there was a war. I expected that a hundred could have died but most of the population?"

"Highly detailed information is seen as Erudite exclusive," says Vincent. "The textbooks we had for school were simplified, as it was for everyone, regardless of faction system to learn."

"That doesn't seem fair, that you were given more information than we did during school," says Caleb.

"Every faction has its advantages, which makes it unfair," Victoria replies. She turns to her paper that is published by the Erudite. After one look of the front page, she spits out the soda she drank. She looks at again, looking at it with complete disgust.

"Really, what's the point in this?" she demands.

"What happened?" asks Caleb.

She quickly hides the paper from our view. "It's nothing, really."

But curiosity gets the better of me. "I want to see it."

She considers for a moment, pursing her lips, then with great hesitation, she hands me the paper. Caleb and I move our plates away and set the paper in the middle so we can both see it:

_**Children of Abnegation councilman transfer from Abnegation. A further sign of corruption.**_

_The mass exodus of the children of Abnegation leaders cannot be ignored or attributed to coincidence. The recent transfer of Beatrice and Caleb Prior, the children of Andrew Prior, calls into question the soundness of Abnegation's values and teachings_.

Cold creeps up my spine. My father. Now the Erudite – no, _we,_ I correct myself, now we are attacking my father. Somehow, my curiosity makes me want to read more:

_Why else would children of such an important man decide that the lifestyle he has set out for them is not an admirable one? Krystal Hayes, an Erudite initiate who transferred from Candor, suggests a disturbed and abusive upbringing might be to blame. "People tend to hide signs of abuse. Marcus Eaton abused his son, so there is the possibility that the Abnegation use cruel methods for discipline. One time, I thought I heard Beatrice breathing heavily in her sleep. Maybe she was reliving the abuse."_

I glance over at Krystal, who just smirks at me. So, she's now going to spread lies about my father? What is she going to possibly achieve from that? Just to get a rise out of me? It seems like that's the case. What's worse is that she suggesting that all the Abnegation abuse their children.

_However, perhaps the answer lies not in a morally bereft man, but in the corrupted ideals of an entire faction. Perhaps the answer is that we trusted our city to a group of proselytizing tyrants who do not know how to lead us out of poverty and into prosperity_.

I can't read anymore. I grip the paper tightly until it tears in half, and I end up ripping it to shreds.

"Beatrice, I think you should go take a walk," Caleb suggests.

I'm glad he suggested it, because I'm tempted to go where Krystal is sitting and wrap my hands around her throat. Somehow, wearing blue isn't making me feel calm. The reason we wear blue is that it's scientifically proven to release calming chemicals, and "a calm mind is a clear mind".

Maybe it's not working because I'm a Divergent.

Caleb and I stand in an empty corridor, one corridor away from the cafeteria.

"I can't believe this. First Marcus Eaton, now our own father?" I hiss.

"I understand, Beatrice. I don't understand why Krystal would insinuate that father abused us," Caleb replies. "They should have asked us for confirmation. However, as for Marcus Eaton…"

"So, you believe what was said about him?" I demand. "You believe the report that attacked his character?"

"We never even read that report, Beatrice," Caleb says sharply. "Only what father told us over dinner the night before the Choosing Ceremony. Aside from that, we never even interacted with Marcus enough to really know him."

"It's not just father and Marcus," I reply. "Did you read what Krystal said? She insinuated that every parent in Abnegation uses abuse as a method of discipline."

I want to say that our faction is now calling for an overthrow of the government, but that would be selfish to Caleb. We may share the same DNA, but that doesn't mean that we'll share opinions.

"I don't believe every parent in Abnegation abuse their children, but we didn't really know how our fellow dependents lived," Caleb replies.

I remember what my mother told me how she believes Caleb is easily impressionable and that I shouldn't judge him too harshly. Caleb hid his Erudite qualities by acting selfless. Maybe giving yourself up to help others first, even if you're not naturally selfless, creates a trusting component. You help others all the time and you don't want to believe that other people could deceive you.

And Caleb was right. We _didn't _read the report that attacked Marcus Eaton. Nor did we interact with him enough to know him. I'm positive that the Erudite keep the reports in their newspaper archives in the library.

"Can we go back to lunch?" I ask Caleb. "I'm sure Victoria is wondering why we left."

* * *

Science class has a total of twelve initiates. Caleb, Kendall, Ronald, Victoria, and I were the first ones to arrive. To my chagrin, Krystal sits in the row behind me.

"I'm sure you know me as Cara," she says, "but since I'll be teaching you for three weeks, you are to address me as Ms. Cunnigan. Now, science is one of the backbones of this faction. Without it, we wouldn't have the serums, the Amity wouldn't be able to grow their crops without biotechnology and hydroponics, and we would be technologically stunted. Science is divided up in these subclasses: Geology, Biology, Physics, and Chemistry. I understand that your brain doesn't excel in all of them, which is why you will be able to study a particular subclass."

She picks up her black marker and continues, "After you state your specific direction in science, I will give you your textbook."

Caleb chooses Chemistry, so does Krystal, Victoria, and Ronald. At the end Samuel, Fernando, and I are the only initiates in this class interested in studying Biology.

"To initiate your preferred field in science, you will be required to choose a research focus," she says, handing out sheets of paper. "This will prove your understanding of the subject. Fair warning: what you will be learning is far more advanced then what you were taught in school."

I look down at my sheet of paper:

_List of research focuses:_

_ Family tree _

_ Anatomy of the human body _

_ Biotechnology _

_ Hydroponics _

_ Plant anatomy _

_ Population biology _

I sign my name on the sheet of paper and circle the first thing on the list. If I did my family tree, I might get a better understanding why I'm must be somewhere in my genes. But thing is, I just only found out that father was a faction transfer. I know that the Erudite keep records. Maybe they have something about my family tree.

After it was handed in, we received our textbooks, with our project inside the front page. I take it out and read it:

_Family Genealogy _

_The purpose of this project is to research the genetics in your family, dominant or recessive, and personality traits. Warning: This may be first time you may learn about your family's genetics if you have limited knowledge._

Attached is an USB drive that most likely holds the key to my family history. According to the instructions, I am to report what hair color, eye color, and what faction they originated in.

Time to learn about my family.

* * *

"What is your research focus?" Caleb asks as we approach the computers, sitting across from each other.

"Genealogy," I answer.

"I have the aptitude test," he replies. "I wanted to learn how it worked when I went in to take my aptitude test."

I'm sure he did. One couldn't blame him for it. I'm sure he did a proficient job of containing his curiosity unlike me, since he did a sound of job of acting like a true Abnegation. He wouldn't have asked Tori what that raven tattoo meant.

After logging in, I insert the USB drive into the computer. A program called _**Genealogy **_comes up before directing me to the main menu. It lists the number of generations of my family. There are at least eight. I click on the link labeled _First Generation – The System's Founding_.

Five pictures of people and their names appear. Edith Prior married to George Hawthorne; Nicholas Prior married to Andrea Herondale; then there was Matthew Prior, who didn't marry. All of them Erudite.

I frown. I remember Randolph telling me that certain names can be used in multiple factions, but Edith is an Abnegation name. However, I shrug it off. This was during the founding of the faction system, so names were most likely not faction sanctified at the time.

I write down the information on notebook paper, listing the names, eye color, hair color, and their factions.

I click on _move on to generation two_, oblivious to the fact that the door just opened until Kendall, who sat next to me, taps my shoulder.

"What are he and Max doing here?" she asks.

I turn to see Max and Eric standing at the desk in front of Jeanine's portrait.

"Must have something to do with stage two of Dauntless initiation," I say, but it could be something else.

Something sinister. Hunting down Divergents.

I wait until they follow the young man – Herbert is his name – from the lobby. After five minutes, I exit out of the program and pull out the USB drive.

"I'll be right back," I say, putting my materials in my shoulder bag. "Let me put this stuff away in the dormitory and let me retrieve my genetics book."

It's half-truth and half lie. After putting my items away, I'll see if I can hear what they are talking about.

Sometimes I hate my curiosity. It's dangerous.

But I'm Erudite and it's in our nature to be curious.


	10. Chapter Ten

I put my books away and since I don't trust Krystal with anything since the assignment folder incident, I used the chain normally used to suspend glasses around my neck to secure the USB drive around my neck. I adjust my shirt so that the chain wouldn't be visible before leaving the dormitory.

Caleb, Krystal, Kendall, and I are the only transfers who didn't adopt the glasses. Caleb and I didn't need them because we have good eyesight. For Kendall it was the same reason. Though Krystal doesn't wear them because she once said, "she doesn't want to hide her good looks behind glasses." How vain.

Then again, I thought the Erudite were vain for wearing glasses. Maybe not wearing them because you are afraid that they would hinder your good looks is _actually _vanity. Dad must have worn glasses during his youth in Erudite.

I have been here for only a week and visited Jeanine's office only once, but I memorized my way to her office. I pass other Erudite on my way, most of them reviewing information to each other and drinking coffee. They don't seem to notice me. Most likely because I'm an initiate.

Finally I arrive in the corridor leading to Jeanine's office. I approach the door, but not too close where they could possibly sense my presence.

"So far there haven't been any signs of it," I hear Eric say.

"Well, you wouldn't have seen much of it yet," Jeanine replies. "Combat training shows you nothing. The simulations, however, reveal who the Divergent rebels are, if there are any, so we will have to examine the footage several times to be sure."

I remember Jeanine telling the transfer initiates about the purpose of the relation between Erudite and Dauntless, and my suspicions why they review the simulations. I was right. What was a lie, was when Jeanine told the transfers they don't see the footage when in actuality they do.

"Don't forget the reason I had Max appoint you," Jeanine says. "Your first priority is always finding them. Always."

"I won't forget."

I haven't forgotten Caleb's hypothesis about strings being pulled to ensure Eric's leadership position at Dauntless, and he was correct. Only it wasn't Cedric who pulled the strings like Ronald thought. It was Jeanine herself. Cedric is her right hand man here, so it makes perfect sense why Jeanine would ensure that Eric would become a Dauntless leader.

Then someone puts their hand on my shoulder.

I turn around, expecting to see Cedric and instead I find Harrison Wilkes. He puts his finger to his mouth before leading me away from the door of Jeanine's office to another office a floor above.

"Just be thankful that it was me who caught you instead of Cedric Matheson," he says after closing the door. His office looks usual for an Erudite, only that the chairs are not leather.

"Was he on his way?" I ask.

"I was on my way to the break room for a cup of coffee when I heard someone give him a tip off about an initiate hanging around Ms. Matthews's office," says Mr. Wilkes, sitting down in the chair behind his desk. "The woman who gave him the tip off thought you probably lost your way around headquarters, but knowing Cedric, he would think that you were purposely eavesdropping."

I was eavesdropping, and if Cedric caught me, my days would be numbered.

"Thank you," I say.

"I read the report about your father this morning," he tells me. "I thought it was poorly researched, as the word of one individual doesn't make it factual. I haven't been in contact with your father after his transfer to Abnegation, but I highly doubt that he would abuse you and your brother."

"You knew my father?" I ask. I find it illogical that Jeanine was the only friend he had in Erudite anyway.

"We were neighbors in the same apartment building," he says. "He, Jeanine, and I would usually visit his house to study after school."

"Were you friends?" I ask. "Or does it sound grossly oversimplified?"

"That is an understatement," he replies. "We both grew up together. During our youth, you could say that the three of us were inseparable. My mother often called Jeanine, Andrew, and I _the Three Musketeers_."

"Do you know why he chose Abnegation?" I ask him.

"I suppose he had his reasons," Harrison answers. "Erudite didn't have tension with the Abnegation like they do now. Yes, we never got along but we didn't attack your old faction via the newspaper."

"How close were he and Jeanine?"

"Very close," he answers. "A year before his transfer, they courted each other, which wasn't surprising, but I'm positive they only dated just to satisfy their parents."

"It didn't last long, did it?" I ask.

He nods. "Before the Choosing Ceremony, this Dauntless girl was helping him with his Psychology schoolwork, something he didn't have the knack for. From my memory, they both transferred to Abnegation together."

"A Dauntless girl, you mean that my mother was Dauntless?" I ask.

He nods. "It's rare when a Dauntless choose Abnegation, as is someone from Abnegation transferring to Dauntless. Everyone here remembers when Tobias Eaton transferred to Dauntless."

"I'm sure they do," I say with resentment. I wait a beat. "You don't believe in the report that Jeanine wrote about Marcus Eaton, do you?"

He takes on a grave expression. "I'm friendly acquaintances with a few teachers. I called Clarisse Matheson after the report was released to verify its credibility, since she provided a comment for the report. She teaches Literacy in Lower Levels."

I think I vaguely remember her. Erudite, blond hair, blue eyes. I knew I had an Erudite teacher for Literacy. She was always encouraging her students to achieve beyond their level; something that father criticized her for. He was never really fond of our Erudite teachers coming to think of it.

"She said that she knew something was strange with Tobias, as he was more withdrawn then his fellow Abnegation peers. She had a meeting with Marcus about it. The explanation he gave her was that Evelyn, his wife, died. She thought that he would be over that stage of grief, since it was two years at the time. She regretted that she didn't investigate further, being a mother herself. She thought about sending him home with a wire, however, she discarded that plan as she knew Marcus would find it. Her son transferred to Dauntless the same year as Marcus's son, and he gave some information in the report as well."

Her son transferred to Dauntless. Eric. I'm curious to see what he said in that report.

But I refuse to believe it. It couldn't possibly be true that Marcus was cruel to his son.

"But if Marcus did abuse his son, we would have seen it," I insist.

"The problem with child abusers and wife beaters is that you wouldn't know from the outside if they abuse their families," answers Harrison. "They conceal their true selves with pressed clothes, an amiable façade. They don't broadcast how they treat their family behind closed doors. And if you are wondering why he didn't hurt you as a child, those who abuse their own child don't necessarily abuse other children."

"But father said that Marcus was distraught over the report," I point out.

"Of course, he would be. He wouldn't want anyone to know," answers Harrison. "He knew it would ruin his reputation, and when the truth comes out, the child abuser goes in defense mode by acting as if he was slandered. Also, did you know him personally?"

"No," I answer. "Caleb and I only interacted with him a few times."

"It's not wise to rush to the defense of someone you barely know," he says. "Even if your parents associate with him."

Maybe he's right. I shouldn't rush to defend Marcus if I barely know him. I only have interacted with him a few times. Just because he didn't lay a hand on me and Caleb, that doesn't mean he wouldn't lay a hand on his wife and child.

"I think you should go back to the lobby," he tells me. "I know your friends and brother are wondering where you are."

* * *

"What took you?" Caleb asks as I enter the library.

"I was stopped by Harrison Wilkes on my way here," I lie, trying to sound casual. "Apparently he was friends with my father before he transferred."

"First Jeanine, now him," says Caleb, scratching his head. "Seems like we are encountering father's old friends."

"Well, he was Erudite," I point out.

Carrying my genetics book, I approach the area of the library where they keep copies of the reports and newspapers. I set down my book and sift through the newspapers. Eventually, I find the report that was written the day before my aptitude test. I take the paper and my book to one of the tables that Caleb is now occupying. I set the paper down on the table surface and read it:

_**Marcus Eaton's Secret Revealed. Cruelty Led To Son's Transfer **_

_Two years ago, Tobias Eaton surprised everyone at the Choosing Ceremony by leaving Abnegation for Dauntless. Since he's the only one from his faction that left Abnegation in preference for the brave, we have asked ourselves: what would cause the son of an important man to leave the faction that was supposedly selfless? What led him to leave, especially if he tested for Abnegation? We dug deep into the reason on how he could have transferred and last week, we found disturbing evidence that his father was cruel and violent towards him, often beating his son with a belt._

_Those who knew him before his transfer and during his initiation gave us some crucial information, confirming that cruelty and violence from his father was to blame. "He kept to himself during stage one of our initiation," says Eric Matheson, a Dauntless leader who was in the same initiation class as Tobias Eaton. "I would have thought that his isolation was a result of being brought up in Abnegation if I didn't hear him thrash and scream at night."_

_Eric Matheson's mother, Clarisse, who still resides in Erudite with her husband Cedric Matheson and teaches the Lower Level children Literacy, notes that the boy's curious, introverted behavior tipped her off. "Abnegation children usually speak when they're spoken to, but he was the most withdrawn of all of them. I actually met with his father after school once and asked him why. Marcus answered, 'His mother passed away two years ago. Her death was hard for him.' I replied, 'Since it's been two years, I think your son would be over that stage of grief by now.' He accused me of prying into private family matters. Looking back at the conversation now, it sent up red flags. I feel guilty for not investigating further."_

_Evelyn Eaton nee Johnson, raised an Erudite and transferred to Abnegation, passed away from childbirth, the infant dying minutes later, when Tobias Eaton was nine, or so we were told. What's strange after looking through her medical records, we came to the conclusion that she wasn't pregnant. Since individuals who abuse children also extend the abuse to their spouses, it's possible to conclude that her husband could have gone too far in the abuse that it eventually killed her._

_We couldn't reach Marcus Eaton for further comment, though we were told by Abnegation councilman Andrew Prior that were intruding in Abnegation and should exit._

I bite my lip. When father ranted about the article, he only mentioned that it accused Marcus of treating his son with cruelty, not that they implied that Marcus murdered his wife. I'm sure it angered him to the point where he didn't want to speak about it.

And the thing about Marcus beating his son with a belt. How did my faction come up with that? Then it occurs to me: Tobias transferred to Dauntless. The Dauntless use simulations for their initiation based on their fears. The Dauntless work with the Erudite when it comes to the simulations.

Then I remember what Jeanine just said to Eric.

"_We will have to examine the footage several times to be sure."_

That's why they would know if Marcus beat Tobias with a belt. By examining the footage.

However, I need to do some digging.

First by talking to Eric's mother. If I'm able to.

* * *

"How's that family tree coming?" Fernando asks me as we went to the library for science the next day.

"I just started it," I say, sitting at my usual seat in front of the computer. "Hopefully I have most of it completed in a few days."

"You should see my progress for my plant anatomy project," he says. "Cara will be pleased to see that it isn't grossly oversimplified."

I laugh as I take the USB that's hanging around my neck and insert it in the computer. I go through the generations of the Prior family, revealing that while most of the family was Erudite, there were outliers in Abnegation and Candor. It was then confirmed that my mother, in fact, was born an Dauntless.

Why did she decide to leave Dauntless for Abnegation? Did she love its peace and routine? I now realize that she never undressed in front of Caleb and I. Probably to conceal any tattoos that she has on her body.

I write down the genetic information of my parents when I feel someone tap my shoulder. I look up to see Kendall, looking worried.

"Have you seen Samuel since breakfast?" she asks.

I have seen him during breakfast and History, but he was withdrawn than usual. I wondered what caused him to act off this morning.

"I have seen him during History," I state.

"When Cara sent us to the library to do our research focus, he didn't follow us," she says.

"Maybe I can look for him," I offer. "Maybe he's looking for something he misplaced."

"Hopefully that better be the case," she says.

I nod before leaving the lobby, passing several Erudite as I make my way to the dormitory. There, I find him, sitting on his bed.

"Are you alright, Samuel?" I ask him with concern.

He turns to the source of my voice. At the sight of me, his alarmed expression relaxes. "Okay, I guess."

I approach his bed and sit next to him. "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"I don't know if I should trust you or not," he answers. "It's something that I don't want to share."

"You can tell me," I encourage. I wonder if he's Divergent like I am, or else he wouldn't be so hesitant to tell me.

He considers for an moment, taking a deep breath before answering, "My aptitude results were inconclusive."

I knew it. "You're not the only one, Samuel. I tested inconclusive as well, only that it was three factions that I tested for."

Before I can answer, I hear the door slam shut. I curiously walk to the door and when I peek out into the hallway, I thought I see Krystal turn the corner.

* * *

"How many factions do you test for in an aptitude test?" Ronald asks Caleb during dinner.

"It would be hard to get two," answers Caleb, putting down his fork. "Anyway, I don't see the logic of receiving two factions."

"Just to be hypothetical, what if an individual receives three factions?" I ask.

"That's just far-fetched," answers Victoria, frowning.

"I don't understand why anyone would, based on how the aptitude test works," says Caleb, nodding.

If receiving three factions on the aptitude test is considered far-fetched, maybe I might not be in trouble as I thought.

I am just about finished with my avocado when all conversation in the room ceases. I turn just in time to see Jeanine, flanked by her brother and Cedric, make a beeline for our table. My heart sinks. Maybe I was too foolish to believe that Jeanine wouldn't go after me.

However, Jeanine stands behind Samuel.

"Do you mind if you come to my office?" she asks him.

"Am I in any trouble?" he asks.

"No, I just need to have a word with you in my office," she says.

Samuel looks at his plate wistfully before following the three leaders on the way out of the cafeteria.

"What does she want with him?" Kendall asks incredulously.

"Maybe to ask him if he's doing well in his classes," theorizes Caleb.

"Maybe," I say.

Jeanine told Samuel that he wasn't in any trouble, but I can't help but wonder if Krystal told Jeanine the details of the conversation she overheard. When she is finished talking to Samuel, she'll be talking to me next.

I just know it.

* * *

"What did you learn from viewing our family tree?" Caleb asks me as we put the books away after we finished using them.

"Mainly Erudite with outliers in Abnegation and Candor," I answer, putting the last two books back in the shelf where I found them. "One thing I found out is that mother originated from Dauntless."

"I was wondering where she inherited all that energy from," says Caleb with comprehension. "That shouldn't surprise me."

Coming to think of it, I never even noticed mother's boundless energy before. I wish I was observant as Caleb.

"Well, I'm not observant as you are," I say, smiling.

"Someone has to be," he replied, taking his black leather shoulder bag from his seat.

I pick up my bag and follow him from the library.

Caleb goes on about what he is learning so far about the aptitude test. The knowledge about it he accumulated so far about the aptitude test. I used to be wary of knowledge, mainly because I was told that it could lead to greed for power.

It could, but maybe knowledge doesn't seem to be like that all the time. The Erudite I met, like Victoria and Vincent, they are not power hungry. They are just fascinated about everything, dissatisfied until they find out how it works. And they have been courteous to share information with us, like with that study that led to me wondering about my genetic history.

"One of the things about the aptitude tests is that it monitors the nature of your decisions, which gives it an idea of what faction you have aptitude for," says Caleb.

"Beatrice?" we hear Jeanine ask.

Just the sound of her voice causes the hairs on the back of my neck to rise as both Caleb and I turn to see her face.

"Yes, Ms. Matthews?" I ask her.

"Caleb, go to the dormitory while I have a conversation with your sister," she tells him.

Caleb looks at me quizzically before going on his way. I follow Jeanine to her office.

"I assume you are doing well in stage two," she says as she sits down behind her desk.

"Of course, I am," I say.

"What is your research focus for your Science class?" she asks, her eyes keen with interest.

"Genealogy," I answer promptly.

"I wouldn't blame you for researching your family tree," says Jeanine. "Especially after learning about your father's faction of origin."

I nod and swallow hard. Jeanine pulled Samuel aside during dinner. Most likely to ask about his Divergence. There's no doubt that she'll do the same to me.

"Hopefully during your last visit in the Dauntless compound, you paid attention to how they sift through the data to check if the simulations were not erroneously erased," says Jeanine, interrupting my thoughts.

"I paid close attention," I acknowledge.

"It wouldn't hurt that you would actually learn the process of looking through fear simulations," says Jeanine. "I could arrange for the two of us to make a trip to Dauntless so you can learn how it's done."

I think of the underground Dauntless compound; the cold, dark room which was not far from where the stage two training would take place. Without a doubt, Eric would be present as well.

What is Jeanine up to? Didn't Krystal come forward informing her that Samuel and I are Divergent?

Somehow, I can hardly fathom her motives.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Warning: contains implied suicide and mentions of suicide. **

**I love that you are putting this in favorites and follows, but I would like reviews as well.**

* * *

For the next four days, it seems that nothing will come of Krystal telling Jeanine that Samuel and I are Divergent. Maybe she actually didn't. Maybe Jeanine was actually concerned about how Samuel was doing in initiation.

Or maybe Krystal did tell Jeanine and Jeanine pretended to care about Samuel's performance in initiation, as Jeanine is trying to deceive us by playing the role of the matriarchal faction leader.

Everything went normally as it would for an Erudite: bending over books during class and during leisure, and writing essays and such. I completed my family tree and was reading everything that Biology covered. With History, I was plowing through each assignment and essay.

During those two days, our faction released two reports against Abnegation. The first article accused Abnegation of withholding luxuries like cars and fresh fruit from the other factions in order to force their belief in self-denial on everyone else. According to Victoria, the ownership of cars depends on the status of the individual. Not to mention that during breakfast, I was eating fresh blueberries with my oatmeal.

"If the other factions are withheld fresh fruit, how come the Amity eat fresh fruit daily?" Victoria asked, questioning the credibility of the article.

The second article discussed the failing of choosing government officials based on their faction, asking why only people who defined themselves as selfless should be in government. Before I'm quick to disagree with this article, Victoria and Vincent made very credible arguments supporting it that even I couldn't argue against.

"It would be fairer if each faction had a say in the government," said Victoria. "Like ten representatives for each faction, making it the fifty councilmembers that already make up the government. I'm not saying that the Abnegation shouldn't have a role in our government, but the government shouldn't solely be based on members of Abnegation."

"What if what the Abnegation decide isn't compatible with everyone?" asked Vincent. "In my opinion, a mixture of honesty, intelligence, bravery, peace, and selflessness makes a leader; not just one of the virtues."

If this were a long time ago, I would have disagreed with the article. I don't want to criticize my former faction yet, but what if I shouldn't agree with everything I was raised to believe in? How is it possible without forsaking my former faction and condemning it?

I asked this to Kendall and she gave me this answer:

"Just because you criticize certain teachings of your former faction, that doesn't necessarily mean you were not proud being a member. You can criticize the things you like. It's not logical to agree with everything. I was able to jump off and on the trains as a Dauntless dependent, but I didn't see the point in climbing up buildings and sculptures. Also, the definition of bravery there has become distorted overtime. I mean, what's brave about taking physical abuse?"

When you leave your faction, that doesn't mean that you throw away everything. Maybe you disagree with certain things that you were raised to believe in. Is that why Caleb decided to leave Abnegation, because he didn't agree with certain things that we were taught to believe?

It's possible. Perhaps, while Erudite has its bad apples, maybe they understand the true definition of each faction's virtue and the opposite of that virtue better than the faction itself.

Anything is possible, I guess.

* * *

"It's very interesting about how psychology covers human relationships," says Caleb, on the morning of the day I am to return to Dauntless. "The interpersonal relationship information is very informative when you read it."

Caleb goes on about what he recently learned while I eat my bagel with cream cheese as I read one of my history books. It's astonishing how normal it feels to be bent over a book or newspaper, tying on computers, and engaging in intellectual conversation. I'm engaging in activities that I once criticized the other Erudite for practicing.

I was taught that everything the Erudite did with their time was self-indulgent. What's self-indulgent about sharing knowledge with others? To keep it to yourself would be selfish.

After two weeks of being here, the word _selfish_ is starting to change its definition for me.

When we finish our breakfast, we gather our materials and leave the cafeteria. However, just after leaving, we see people rushing through the corridors, looking urgent about something.

"What's going on?" asks Ronald.

We see Victoria running towards us, her black professional flats almost slipping from her feet as she approaches. When she reaches us, she looks tearful.

"What happened?" asks Caleb.

"It's Samuel," she says, her voice quivering. "Someone saw him jump from the top of Erudite headquarters earlier this morning. They identified the body. It was Samuel."

"Could it be that someone pushed him off and made it look like suicide?" I ask.

"No one was with him when it happened," answers Victoria, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Cedric reckons it was suicide because Samuel wasn't doing well in his classes."

I find myself running the corridors, running past dozens of Erudite as I make my way down the stairs. Upon entering the lobby, I see that many of the Erudite are pressing themselves against the windows and clustered at the doors to see what happened. Due to the obscured view, I find myself standing on my tiptoes as I move along the crowds to Erudite to get a better view of what I'm seeing.

At one of the windows by the door, I see a trail of deep red that must be blood, the stain much thicker and round close to where the door is. Is that where they found his body this morning?

For some reason, I walk away from the scene.

* * *

"What happens now?" Ronald asks as we sit in the library at our usual table. It's been an hour since Victoria told us of Samuel's suicide. Jeanine canceled all classes today, the reason being, "No one learns proficiently when distracted."

"I heard that Jeanine's on the phone with Samuel's parents," answers Vincent. "I know you may think that it violates 'faction before blood', but if the deceased individual was a transfer initiate, we have to tell the parents to let them be aware of what happened."

I know, because the Erudite don't encourage ignorance. And not letting his parents know would be ignorant. Ignorance is something they hold against here.

"How do the Abnegation view suicide?" Kendall asks Caleb and me.

In Abnegation no one has committed suicide in recent memory, but the faction's stance on it is clear: Suicide, to them, is an act of selfishness.

Caleb speaks up. "Unfortunately, the Abnegation believes that suicide is an act of selfishness."

It takes a moment for our friends to react. Their expressions go from unreadable to appall.

"Do you know how ignorant and disrespectful that is?" asks Victoria, looking appalled. "Even if someone commits suicide, you still mourn them. You don't condemn them for it. To call it a selfish act is disrespecting their memory. I'm not saying that I agree with the notion of suicide, however, you have to acknowledge what the individual was probably thinking, and if you don't know, and you coin it a selfish act, that's ignorance."

I never thought of it that way, that it's a disrespect to consider suicide an act of selfishness. Ignorant because you don't know what was going through the individual's mind when they decided to end their lives?

"If you think the Abnegation stance on suicide is horrible, in Dauntless, no matter how someone dies, they call it brave," says Jason.

"They call the individual brave for exploring the unknown," says Kendall gravely.

"Isn't that glamorizing suicide, though?" asks Vincent.

"You could see it that way, yes," answers Kendall. "Back in my parent's day, suicide was considered an act of cowardice, though the leadership thought it was insensitive. There are ways to avoid calling suicide cowardice without glamorizing it; however, the Dauntless aren't known for their intellectualism. They are all reckless, adrenaline junkies who don't even know the true definition of bravery."

I think of what Kendall told me about Dauntless: fights in initiation where one becomes unconscious, the image of bravery being distorted, like the glamorizing of suicide. Also of what I learned from Jeanine from my last visit to Dauntless: that they find Divergents using fear simulations.

Maybe it was a smart move to choose Erudite instead of Dauntless. Maybe the choice I wanted to make wasn't the right one.

Maybe the choice I didn't want to make was the right one.

As for Samuel, well I have a feeling that his death wasn't suicide. I feel like I know why he died.

But here, you need logical evidence to support your claims. And it would be illogical to make your opinion public if you have nothing credible to back it up.

* * *

Somehow, the weather didn't even acknowledge that someone just died. People die every day, I heard. Besides, I don't think it's logically possible to be rainy and foreboding every day.

Due to be there being no class today, Jeanine thought it was essential that we leave for the Dauntless compound at thirty minutes after two in the afternoon. Her justification being that she has a busy schedule after today.

Being a faction leader, she would have a busy schedule.

Initially, I dreaded the prospect of seeing Eric again, but considering what happened this morning, distraction sounds comforting. Even if it's for something I deem terrible.

I just stare out the window as I sit in the car with Jeanine. I have seen Jeanine's specialists sift through simulation data from the year before. So I have an idea how it's done.

The sun reflects off the Pire as the car reaches the Dauntless compound. Outside waiting for us is Eric. Whenever a car owned by the Erudite arrives, he probably waits outside around the time of arrival, being that he was Erudite himself.

When the car comes to a halt, I wait until Jeanine exits the car first. I follow a few seconds after she closes the door behind her.

"Doesn't Jeanine's favorite initiate look cheerful today?" I hear Eric remark.

The blood reaches my face as I scowl at him. I didn't like the fact that he called me "Jeanine's favorite initiate."

"This isn't a prudent time for sarcasm, Eric," says Jeanine sharply, holding her leather folder to her side. "She witnessed the aftermath after an initiate decided to jump from the roof of headquarters."

"I thought the action of offing themselves was exclusively for Dauntless initiates," Eric replies. "We had a Candor transfer jump into the chasm two days ago."

I don't know what should disturb me the most: the fact that a transfer initiate jumped into the ravine or Eric sounding almost casual about it? I think what is more morbid is that Eric hinted that every year, a Dauntless initiate jumps to their death purposely.

"I'm not oblivious to the reputation this faction has of its initiates jumping into the chasm every year," says Jeanine. "However, we must not dawdle any longer."

I'm relieved that Jeanine changed the subject, as I do not want to dwell on a death after Samuel's supposed suicide.

Inside, the Dauntless are crossing the ropes and playfully fighting each other with sticks. They barely seem to notice that two Erudite – a faction leader and an initiate – just entered their compound.

I follow Eric down the staircase, watching my step. Making sure that I don't slip and become a pancake on the cement, as the roaring water of the chasm fills the silence.

I steady myself as my feet touch the ground. I don't know how Kendall survived everyday going up these stairs. I guess once you live in a place like this, it's easy for you to adapt.

The cavern is full of Dauntless, acting like there is no care in the world, though half of them make way and cease conversation at the sight of Eric, Jeanine, and I. Among the thong of Dauntless, is the group of initiates that I crossed earlier when I entered the compound the first time, though that Candor boy is absent. Maybe he was the one that…I don't want to think about it. The petite Dauntless girl talks to the dark-skinned Dauntless girl before disengaging from the crowd and she approaches us.

"Excuse me," she asks, as she grabs hold of my arm. "Do you know my brother?"

I guess she's talking about Samuel and I see the slight resemblance. She has the same shade of butterscotch blond hair as he did. Before I could answer, however, Eric grabs her by the wrist and yanks her arm away from mine.

"What did I tell you, Serena, about minding your place?" he asks in a dangerously low voice.

Her eyes flash with unmistakable revulsion as she recoils from the touch. He forcefully throws her wrist back before he continues to lead the way.

"The trouble with these initiates is that they don't know their place yet," he says as we walk away from the cavern. "Hopefully with some reinforcement, they'll learn."

Reinforcement – watching them shrink basically.

"That sounds extreme," I comment.

"If they want to adapt here without trouble, it's only natural for them to face intimidation," says Eric in response. "Dauntless doesn't accept softies and cowards."

As much as his comment irks me, I can see what he's saying. I wonder when you transfer to Dauntless, no matter what faction you originated in, you become ruthless, hardened, and uncouth. They want the strong people, though from what I experienced in Erudite, sometimes the bravest choice isn't the wisest choice to make, depending on the circumstances.

If Dauntless initiation wears you down until it hardens you, then I'm relieved that I didn't spill my blood in the burning coals during the Choosing Ceremony.

Eric opens the door to the room that I first visited in here, allowing Jeanine and I to enter the dimly lit room first.

"Okay," says Eric as he slides the door shut. "I'm sure you're familiar with how computers work, being that you have been in Erudite for almost two weeks."

"Yes," I say, nodding, watching as he starts for one of the computers. He logs in and after that, I see him opening up a program.

"What this program does is monitor simulations as the initiate is training for stage two, after which it records the time and footage," he explains. "Often times, there are moments where the simulation time is recorded manually. Seeing that we're a underground cave, expect water damage to be the cause of footage not recorded."

"What is the average time for an Dauntless initiate to be under a fear simulation?" I ask.

"Usually ten minutes," answers Eric. "This year, the lowest we could get among the transfers was four minutes and twenty five seconds."

He pulls up a page on the screen, listing the time and the date of simulations recorded.

"What you see here is a list Serenity Ryan's simulations. Or Serena, which is the name she adopted here," says Eric. "Six of her seven simulations are recorded. One was reported manually."

"The reason being…?" asks Jeanine, raising her eyebrow.

"Four blamed it on water damage," Eric answers. "Curious since it happened five minutes after her simulation wasn't recorded. Now, let's see if you can learn how to sift through data and flag files."

He stands up from his seat and I sit down. In front of me is a log of information, listing all the simulation time and an option to view the footage. The only one that doesn't have that option is the third one on the list, and it's labeled in red, meaning that it isn't recorded.

I don't want to aid in this girl's undoing, but I have no choice, not with Eric looming over my shoulders.

I click on it and the tab expands. To the side, there is an option labeled _flag file_.

I click on it. A white textbox appears. In it, I type _the third simulation, dated 9/16, has been failed to be recorded_.

I press the enter key.

"That was proficient for the first time," I hear Eric say from behind me. "Now, let's see if you could sift through the simulation data of three more initiates."

I go to the list of Dauntless initiates. According to this database, there are fifteen initiates.

"How many initiates did Dauntless start out with this year?" I inquired as I clicked on the link labeled _Peter Hayes_.

"Twenty," Eric answers. "Nine transfers and eleven Dauntless-born. Two of each left after stage one, though one initiate left on his own accord. Wasted potential since he was ranked first among the transfers."

"What happened?" I ask.

"He was stabbed in the eye with a butter knife," answers Eric.

"Oh my," I hear Jeanine say, sounding like she's in shock. "Did you catch the perpetrator or perpetrators?"

"Whoever committed the act was gone when we responded to the incident," responds Eric.

_I bet the assailant was the brother of the Erudite initiate who poisoned her fellow initiate with arsenic_, I think but I wasn't there to judge. It easily could have been another initiate. I scanned the list of Peter Hayes's simulations. After checking them and double checking, I see that all of his simulations were recorded.

The same with the other two I examined.

* * *

Once I left the hectic Dauntless compound and returned to Erudite headquarters with Jeanine, I lost myself reading, a comforting distraction that I never thought possible.

I walked towards the bookshelf, my fingers on the line of text as I read the book I was holding. When I first stepped in here, the smell of dust covered pages reminded me of the self-indulgence that I was raised to believe about the Erudite.

Now, the smell is familiar and comforting. I know the look that father would give me if he knew what I was thinking.

But I don't care, even though it would be considered selfish. I never understood why the Erudite gravitated towards books. Now I do. Reading teaches them new things.

I run my fingers along the spines of various books as I turn away from the book I'm holding. Seeing a history book devoted to the history of something called _History of the Ancient World_.

I close the book I was holding and pull the other book out. After looking at the title, I see that Krystal is standing in front of me.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" I ask her, mimicking the pretentiousness of the young Erudite I met during my days as an Abnegation dependent. Before I transferred.

"I see that you left the Erudite sector," she replies.

"I left with Ms. Matthews, in case you didn't notice, so I wasn't breaking any rules," I say, walking past her with my two books. I don't plan on wasting my time with her.

She grabs my arm to stop me.

"You think I'm that dense?" she demands, folding her arms. "I don't know what makes you special that makes Ms. Matthews invested in her time with you."

_You do_, I think. However, I must think something that might shut her up, and I find it. "Perhaps she chose me to accompany her to the Dauntless compound out of all the other initiates, because being that I originated from Abnegation, she knows it wouldn't go to my head. She's not fond of suck-ups, you see."

Though I think Jeanine does like those that sucked up to her, the dumbfounded expression on Krystal's face was evident enough that I succeeded in shutting her up. I walked past her towards the desk of the lobby to check out the two books in my hands.

* * *

Around five PM, Caleb, Kendall, Ronald, and the Goldstein twins were heading to the park to engage in light reading. I, however, decided to stay behind, insisting that I needed to catch up on my studies.

It's partly true, but I need some time to myself after all that has happened.

I pass by one of the laboratories. In there are Erudite looking through microscopes and examining computers. There are a mixture of Erudite who are post-initiation, and dependents, who are most likely doing after school work. That's an advantage that the dependents have: they have access to science lab materials after school unlike the other factions.

I remember envying them for that way back during Mid-Levels. I'm confident that Caleb envied them as well.

"Where is your brother?" I hear Harrison ask me and I turn to see him in front of me.

"He and my friends are studying at Millennium Park," I reply.

"Ah," he says. He considers me for a moment. "Why don't you come in my office? Isolation isn't a wise choice to make after the events of this morning."

I concede that he's correct. However, I have only spoken to him once, aside from the fact that mother warned me to be careful who I trust here. But Harrison knew father.

_Jeanine did too_, my mind reminds me. However, Harrison isn't like Jeanine. He doesn't agree with how the Erudite are handling their rivalry with my old faction. He didn't believe libelous article about my father.

With that in mind, I follow him into the office where he first spoke to me a few nights ago.

"It's sad when a young person decides to end their own lives when they have a future ahead of them," he says, sitting down in his chair. "Suicide isn't the correct answer to solve your problems."

"You believe that Samuel jumped off the Erudite headquarters this morning? He didn't display signs of depression," I point out.

"There are people who are very clever in hiding their depression then others," he says. "They don't want people to know that they are depressed. They could act cheerful and happy, and you would think nothing of it."

I remember what Harrison told me about child abusers having a façade in public. Perhaps there are those with depression have a public façade as well. However, they shouldn't hide it if they want help.

"I see," I say listlessly as I sit down in the chair in front of his desk. "In Abnegation, they view suicide has act of selfishness."

"I don't hate the Abnegation, however, I find some of their views on what is selfish or not troubling," he says. "They mean well, however, not everything is selfish, like for example, like self-preservation. There will be times, during times of crises where you have to save yourself, because depending on the situation, you probably wouldn't have time to help others. There will be times where you have to take your own personal safety into account, depending on the situation."

In Abnegation, they would say that what Harrison was saying promotes selfishness. I wonder if Harrison is right, that we have to take our own personal safety into account. Because there might be times where we wouldn't have the time to think about the safety of others.

"Father told me that this faction was the most selfish of all of them," I say. "I find myself proving him wrong every day."

"I take it that Andrew has been teaching you and your brother to despise this faction," Harrison deduces.

"Yes," I answer. "He taught Caleb and I that knowledge leads to greed."

He sighs. "There's nothing wrong with teaching your children certain beliefs, however, it's not wise to paint one particular group of individuals in one broad stoke all because of one person. That one individual doesn't speak for that one particular faction."

"I thought he was right six months ago, when this faction started to produce those reports against the Abnegation," I tell him. "I didn't have any pleasant encounters with any of the Erudite dependents either. There was this one boy who shoved me to the floor the day of the aptitude test."

"That one boy and others who you had negative encounters with don't speak for the whole faction, just to let you know," he reminds me.

"I know now, since I met the Goldstein twins and their family," I say.

Father told Caleb and me that there weren't any good Erudite. That all of them were self-seeking. I didn't get that vibe from the Erudite I met here during my initiation, well at least most of them. They didn't appear vain. What's vain and self-seeking about an Erudite teacher who thought there was something off with Tobias Eaton's behavior during Lower Levels?

It clicks to me. I was too wrapped up in my classes to think about the report about Marcus Eaton, and my plan to talk to Mrs. Matheson about her knowing that something was off with Tobias.

"How does Mrs. Matheson react to intellectual interest being brought to her?" I ask.

"She's quite receptive," he answers. "Why you ask?"

"I want to ask her about how she knew something was off with Tobias Eaton," I answer.

"If you want to speak to her about it, I suggest that you wait until next month in October," he suggests. "The school year is not quite over. The last day of Lower Levels is the fifth day of October."

"Would you mind accompanying me?" I ask. "You know her more then I do, since I didn't see her after finishing Lower Levels."

"I'll be able to call her the night before, and I'll give you the address to the Matheson home," he says. "But you'll need no one to accompany you. She's actually quite comfortable to be around with."

She must be, if she teaches eleven year olds Literacy in Lower Levels. Hopefully, she'll give me some vital information.

If you're unsure of something, you probably have to dig further to see if it's credible instead of thinking that it's not true when it could be.

* * *

**Now, I'll leave the guesses to you about what happened to Samuel. **


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Erudite initiation ends in this chapter. We never learned if Erudite finished their initiation the day before the simulated attack against the Abnegation, but since Caleb said he "dropped out", and when the Erudite came to Amity, they referred to Caleb as an Erudite initiate, so I assumed that the Erudite didn't finish initiation. Since the war is pushed back a year later in this story, they'll finish initiation.**

* * *

With the end of initiation bearing down on us, all of us took to cramming for our exams, which are the day before initiation day. Each faction ends initiation in the same week, but a day apart. The Dauntless initiates will be celebrating initiation a day before Abnegation does. After the initiation ceremony in Abnegation, comes the initiation ceremony for Erudite.

For History, our exams will be no different, but in Science, our exams are personalized, since we focused on a certain area of Science. Every hour starting at five PM was devoted to reading from my textbooks and related materials in preparation for the exam.

Caleb and I took notes from our reading material. I was highlighting and underlining important words and sentences that I should remember for our exams.

"It's not like you're passing two majors," Caleb replies, examining my notes.

"I can't go into class without being prepared," I told him.

However, I decided not to stress myself, giving myself ten minute breaks.

Now, I can never understand why father thought that the Erudite are self-seeking. What's self-seeking and self-indulgent about Erudite initiation? There's nothing self-indulging about turning your brains into heavy sponges.

* * *

"What happens when you pair a conditioned stimulus with an unconditioned stimulus?" Kendall asks Caleb the morning of our exams. I spread cream cheese over my bagel, looking at my marked notes in the process.

"Classical Conditioning," he answers.

"Isn't there anything in that brain of yours that you don't know?" she asks, ruffling his hair.

He smiles at response before Kendall goes on and asks him an question about Episodic memory. I was too immersed in my studies to notice it, but perhaps there could be something that might bloom between Kendall and Caleb.

I know it should bother me if Kendall feels something towards my brother, since I thought Caleb was interested in Susan. However, what good would that relationship be if Susan is from Abnegation and Caleb is an Erudite? It wouldn't be logical.

Perhaps it's just a minor flirtation between two dependents that are from the same faction, and that dependent would find someone else in their new faction. Perhaps Susan might find someone else in Abnegation. Someone to might spend the quiet nights with while she sits in her chair knitting.

And I'll be here, learning in how to be a teacher. Perhaps marrying another Erudite.

Living a life that my former faction deems self-indulgent. However, I don't see it as self-indulgent.

* * *

My neck hurt after sitting through my History exam. I'm sure I did well in the essay part where we had to write about the history of the faction system. The multiple choice questions about what we learned seemed pretty straight forward. At least for me.

As for my personalized Science exam, I'm sure I didn't do enough that would ensure that it was my major. The question about genetics was straight forward, but I'm not sure if I did well with the photosynthesis, cell formation, and the other factors of Biology.

After completing my final exam, I retreated to the dormitory and collapsed on my bed before pulling out one of my light reading books.

_The Princess and the Peasant _is about where a princess in the regency era falls for someone below the noble class: the son of a carpenter. She flees an arranged marriage with the prince of the neighboring kingdom and elopes with the carpenter's son. I'm halfway through it and I get the feeling that the couple will not have a happy ending.

"That was an interesting test," I heard Kendall say as she steps in the dormitory. I put my book aside as she sits on the bed next to mine. "Hopefully, you understood your Biology exam."

"I'm sure I did a proficient job on the genetics section," I say, moving into a sitting position. "However, I'm not an expert on the rest of the subject."

"I feel that way about my Psychology exam," she tells me. "I'm sure I didn't get a quarter of it."

I smile as I look around the dormitory. Some of the initiates have already packed their things. Soon we'll move into one of the apartment buildings in the Erudite sector. I'm sure Caleb and I will live in the same building on the same floor.

"I can't believe that initiation is almost over," I say.

Kendall nods. "It feels like we were here for a week. It didn't even seem long ago that I was ready to jump onto the train before the Choosing Ceremony."

"Do you miss Dauntless?" I ask her. Even though I heard her tell me how their image of bravery is distorted over time, I know that she probably feels some attachment to her old faction.

"I made some friends there among the dependents," she replies. "I was friends with Uriah Pedrad. You would have liked him if you chose Dauntless. He's not brash like the other Dauntless. I had a crush on his older brother, Zeke, but he was with someone else. However, I prefer it here far better. Things are quieter and there's…order."

I used to always think that all the young Dauntless were cut out for their faction. Perhaps just because they know how to jump on and off a train, that doesn't mean that they necessarily are fit for Dauntless. The Dauntless that leave their faction for another probably seek a life that doesn't involve recklessness. To a Dauntless, a life of academia would seem like peace and tranquility.

"I don't think I would have made it through Dauntless initiation though," she continues. "I might have made it past stage one, but I would most likely would not do well during stage two. I mean, who wants to face their fears in a simulation? You're sitting in a chair one minute and the next you're facing your fears, while the initiate instructor watches as you go under. Not just scarring, but embarrassing. And for the final test, the leaders see your fear landscape. I wouldn't fancy Eric having access to my fears. It's like stripping naked."

I know everything that Kendall told me about Dauntless initiation. I'm relieved that I didn't make the mistake of choosing that faction. Dauntless initiation would scar me. A life of freedom comes with a cost, it seems.

"That is embarrassing," I say.

"I always knew I wasn't going to be Dauntless. I was too polite and what was it that Lynn said…bookish. Not that they have seen me read books, but because I was more enthusiastic about my homework then they were. I didn't go under the needle or get a piercing either. I mean, what's the point of getting a tattoo and a piercing before the aptitude test, especially if you don't know what result you might get? Also, I would like to engage in intellectual activities without being considered a sissy."

Don't we all. To Caleb, he could pursue his curiosity without being considered selfish and self-seeking.

* * *

I have attended Abnegation's initiation ceremony every year except this one. It is a quiet affair. The initiates, who spend thirty days performing community service before they can become full members, sit side by side on a bench. One of the older members reads the Abnegation manifesto, which is an short paragraph about forgetting the self and the supposed dangers of self-involvement. Then all the older members wash the initiates' feet. Then they all share a meal, each person serving food to the person on his and her right.

For the Erudite, it's different.

After breakfast, all the initiates are gathered to the fifth floor to a room called the Banquet Hall. I heard that the Erudite host their community events here. They display information on a presentation. They even host their arguments on things they deem worthy of examination for credibility.

We sit in chairs on a raised platform, rehearsing the Welcoming Ceremony for tonight. Jeanine will give the opening speech before our procession. After our procession, she reads the manifesto, after which we receive our majors. When our names are called to receive our major, we shake hands with an Erudite faction leader before returning to our seats. Unfortunately, it will be Cedric Matheson that will shake my hand and hand me my major. I can't have everything my way. After the commencement, we'll all sit in three large tables and eat our fare as people showcase their knowledge.

After the rehearsal, we are dismissed for lunch. Tension and apprehension fills the cafeteria that you can even feel it.

"What if one of us passes out before our name is called?" Ronald asks.

"Just pretend that we're having the rehearsal," Kendall advises.

"Wait, I thought it was supposed to be pretending the audience is in their underwear or something," says Jason.

Victoria slaps the back of his head.

"That's inappropriate," she chides him.

We laugh and I try not to spill out my soda from my mouth.

After lunch, Caleb, Victoria, Vincent, Kendall, Ronald, and I head to the library for a game of chess. It feels strange that Samuel isn't with us.

He's not going to graduate from initiation with us. All because his life was cut short, as Jeanine hunted down Divergents.

After watching Victoria and Vincent play a few rounds of chess, it's my turn with Caleb. I read a chess manual back in school out of boredom, so I have an idea how to play chess. I don't know if Caleb read a manual more than I did, as he managed to be able to see my moves.

"That's not where you move your king, Beatrice," he says, taking my white chess piece in the process.

It took me five rounds to actually beat him.

By five thirty, every Erudite gathered in the Banquet Hall but we initiates were standing in the room across from it, with Cara giving us instructions.

"Remember, most of you passed your majors," she said. "Hold your head high as you walk in. You'll see that a months' worth of studying is worth it. Remember, we are not Dauntless, so we have to look and act presentable."

Kendall sniggers.

Cara ignores her. "If you have stage fright, pretend that this is a rehearsal."

"I told you," I hear Victoria tell Jason.

Cara puts us in pairs, lining us up by the first letter of our last name; I stand next to Caleb. I see Cara adjusting others ties in the process. Most likely to help us look presentable.

"You might want to loosen this slightly," Cara told Fernando as she slightly loosened his tie. "We can't afford to have you die of suffocation."

The knot tightens in my stomach as we stand in front of the double doors. I hear Jeanine speaking through a microphone through the other side of the door as Cara slips through the doors. I hold my sweaty palms together.

I don't have stage fright, but I didn't imagine that the Erudite initiation ceremony would be like this.

"It's okay, Beatrice," Caleb tells me in an reassuring matter.

He probably senses my anxiety.

"I am pleased to show you," I hear Jeanine announce to the crowds as the doors open, "the graduates of this year's initiation."

An instrumental piece begins playing as we start our procession into the Banquet Hall. I ignore the eyes of every assembled Erudite as I propel myself forward to the platform behind the other initiates. I hear my blood pounding my ears as I ascend the platform.

_Easy, Beatrice. Easy_, I remind myself.

All of us stand in front of our assigned seats before the piece ends.

"Initiates, please sit," says Jeanine. We all sit simultaneously.

Jeanine starts reading from the manifesto.

"We submit the following statements as truth: 'Ignorance' is defined not as stupidity but as lack of knowledge. Lack of knowledge inevitably leads to lack of understanding. Lack of understanding leads to a disconnect among people with differences. Disconnection among people with differences leads to conflict. Knowledge is the only logical solution to the problem of conflict. Therefore, we propose that in order to eliminate conflict, we must eliminate the disconnect among those with differences by correcting the lack of understanding that arises from ignorance with knowledge."

Jeanine begins listing our majors before continuing with her speech. I tune most of it out, looking at my hands that sit on my lap.

"It bears repeating: Intelligence is a gift, not a right. It must not be wielded not as a weapon but as a tool for the betterment of others."

A round of applause from the Erudite. For the Abnegation, they would disagree with the last two lines of the manifesto, that intelligence is used for greed.

But we are not Candor.

"Tonight, we will honor our new members with their majors, which will assist them with their career paths," announces Jeanine.

We hear nothing but an pin drop.

"Jason Bedford, History," Jeanine announces.

The room fills with applause as he stands up and receives his certificate. After shaking his hand.

"Victoria Goldstein, Science."

Victoria stands to receive her certificate.

"Vincent Goldstein, History."

Just because they're twins, that doesn't mean they'll have the same major. After Vincent receives his certificate, Rosalie Granger, a mousy haired Erudite girl, turns red as she receives her Psychology major.

"Krystal Hayes, Science," announces Jeanine.

Krystal preens as she struts up to receive her major from Jeanine. The suck up. There's no doubt that she'll become her personal assistant.

It's Cedric's turn to hand out the majors.

I drown out his voice, only listening to the blood pounding in my ears. I remember when I felt this nervous during the Choosing Ceremony. Because I didn't know whether I was going to choose Abnegation or Dauntless, only to surprise myself for choosing Erudite.

"Beatrice Prior, History," Cedric announces. That alone, brings me out of my reverie as I stand up. I approach him on the platform, my ears ringing from the applause. I shake his hand as I receive my framed certificate.

When I sit down, I breathe heavily, staring at the reality in my hands. I only listen long enough to hear Caleb receive his Science major.

I did it. I passed initiation.

I'm no longer an Abnegation.

I'm an Erudite.

Caleb and I are now members of Erudite, the very faction our father left.

* * *

"I can't believe we actually made it," says Ronald in wonder as we began eating.

"I understand your enthusiasm," Jeanine said in reply. "Just don't get too carried away."

Unfortunately, Caleb and I were sitting in the same table as Jeanine Matthews and Krystal. To make matters worse, I was sitting next to Jeanine, which wasn't helping matters any, as Krystal was sending me daggers.

She wishes that it was her sitting next to Jeanine instead of me.

I didn't want to sit next to Jeanine anyway.

"You should try the seasoned salmon," Vincent tells Kendall. "It's delicious."

That was a understatement, as salmon tasted much better when it was seasoned.

Everyone goes silent as Mr. Goldstein ascends the platform.

"Science is one of the backbones of this faction," he announces, "which is probably what you already know. This year, we have been trying to develop an longer lasting simulation serum…"

I drown him out, not that I don't want to gain any knowledge, but that the whole subject of simulation serums doesn't catch my interest.

As if noticing my disinterest, I hear Jeanine tell me, "Sometimes we are more efficient in the areas we have no interest in."

If this was from someone like Harrison Wilkes, I would heed those words.

But coming from someone like Jeanine Matthews, those words could have an different meaning.

And I don't want to think about that.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Don't worry Eric/Tris shippers, they'll get together eventually, but not yet. **

* * *

The dormitory is full of chatter as we pack our clothes and books into our suit cases. I stripped my bed and folded the mattress as required. I made sure that everything in my area was cleared before following the others through the door.

Outside, Cara and another Erudite woman were hanging us envelopes with a piece of paper attached to it. Upon examination, the paper was a map with an area marked in red, indicating where my apartment is. I run my fingers along the envelope, feeling something bumpy.

Must be the key to my apartment.

Caleb and I walk side by side, staring at our maps.

* * *

"So, we are living in the same apartment building as the Goldsteins," I hear Caleb say as we walk around Millennium Park, passing by faction members and new faction members who are finding their new home. "And you live one floor…"

"One floor above you," I repeat.

"It won't be too difficult to visit the Goldstein twins," says Caleb. "We could visit them every day."

From what I heard, the Erudite-born have the option of living in their own apartment or moving back to their homes. Most likely, the Goldstein twins are moving back to live with their family.

It's something I would have done had I chosen Abnegation.

I enter the apartment building, looking at my envelope.

Caleb and I enter the elevator with other Erudite. and when he reaches his floor, he looks back at me as he walks away before the doors slide shut.

I take an deep breath when the elevator goes up one floor and the door slides open. I lug my suitcases as I walk down the corridors, the sunlight streaming through the windows. I stop at an door, before looking at the apartment number written on the map.

I rip open the envelope, drop the key into my hand, and I unlock the door. I slowly turn the doorknob before entering the apartment.

The walls are blue, just like the Goldstein apartment. It seems they provided me with furniture before my arrival, as there are two white chairs and a couch sitting around an coffee table with an glass surface. There's one bookshelf in the living room as well. The tablet on the wall, according to the paper attached to the envelope, connects to the residence database, which tells me who resides in the apartments.

I close the door behind me and begin unpacking my books. I fit them into my bookshelf, organizing them by subject matter, separating the textbooks and non-fiction history and genetics book away from my light reading material. I then find myself holding my certificate.

I ponder putting it away, just like how mother and father did with our achievements at school. I look around. The walls are bare. No, I need to display this, as an reminder that I passed Erudite initiation.

I take a wall tab from a supply of them that was provided to me, and attach it to the wall before hanging my certificate. I pick up my suitcase containing my clothes before entering a furnished bedroom. The bed has blue covers on it.

I place my suitcase on the bed, open it, and put my clothes on the bed. As I unpack, I stumble upon my grey overcoat and dress. The very clothes I wore when I arrived here.

They'll be no use here. Especially in Erudite.

I place my blue clothes neatly in my dresser, and I just close the dresser drawer when I hear someone knocking on the door. I hesitate before leaving my bedroom.

When I approach the door, I look through the peephole.

It's just Randolph. The eldest child of the Goldstein family. I sigh in relief when I unlock the door and open it.

"When did you find out where I lived?" I ask.

"They just updated the address database before they assigned apartments to the initiates," he answers. "Mind if I come in?"

"Sure, of course," I answer, opening the door wider to let him in. At least I can have some distraction today.

I go over to the three person sofa where he's currently sitting. "What brings you here?" I ask him.

"If two of your siblings were having an argument, it would become tiring to watch," he answers.

"Who's arguing?" I ask.

"Victoria and Sarah. It's over something that Sarah read somewhere." He shrugs. "Victoria called that information rubbish and that's when it started. I watched for only twenty minutes before I tried to find a distraction."

"I thought it was the Candor that argued with each other," I ask.

"Our debates are intellectual in nature," he answers, smiling slightly. "We don't try to tear apart lies like they do. We just debate the validity of information."

"At least Caleb and I didn't get into too many arguments," I say.

"They say being the only child is preferable, however, I don't find it logical to relish that reality," says Randolph. "Sure, younger siblings can be annoying, but it's more desirable then being the only child."

I could see his point. It would be lonely growing up without having an sibling around your age group. If what the Erudite said about Marcus was true, Tobias was probably lonely without a sibling to protect him or one to protect.

"Do you mind going to the café near the bookshop to purchase coffee?" he asks.

"Uh…yeah, sure," I answer, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks.

"There's no need to be nervous," he says.

I guess I'm blushing because I have never been asked by a boy to grab a cup of coffee.

* * *

Upon arrival, I notice that the café is conjoined to the bookshop, with a door leading to it. Currently, there are faction members having their drink of morning coffee, reading the newspaper or a book as they do so.

"What would you like?" Randolph asks me.

"Black coffee," I answer.

"You don't want any sugar or anything?" I ask.

"Would it hurt?" I ask.

"You're not in Abnegation anymore," he answers, smiling. "It's not wrong to self-indulge sometimes."

"Okay," I say, smiling. "I don't want sugar but I could have a cream cheese Danish."

"It's an deal," he says, before approaching the counter. I approach an empty table by the window, and sit on one of the stools. Faction members stroll outside, apparently on their way to work. Watching the Erudite walk past, I don't feel the same loathing I had before I transferred.

Perhaps every faction has its good and bad apples. I've met good Erudite, like Harrison Wilkes for example.

Father wasn't being fair. Did he forget about Harrison as a result of his hatred towards the Erudite and Jeanine Matthews? He must have. He didn't mention anything about his childhood, but he shouldn't have put every single Erudite in one group and say, "These people are greedy, arrogant, selfish, and will lead you to nowhere in life."

If I joined Dauntless, I wouldn't have known that there were good Erudite. I would have clung to the belief that they were selfish people learning knowledge just for the sake of power.

"Here you go," I hear Randolph tell me, and I see me handing me a white mug with black coffee and an napkin with an Danish on it.

"Thank you," I say. I pick up the mug and cautiously take a sip.

"Have you thought of what profession you're going to pick?" he asks.

Oh, choosing jobs start today. "I want to be an teacher, but I don't know what age group to teach yet."

At first, I thought I was certain that I was going to teach Faction History, now I'm not sure."

"Too bad you didn't receive an Science major," he says. "We could use another person for our Biotechnology department."

"No, it's something that Caleb would do," I say. "How are things for you, working along with the Amity?"

"It's not as inferior as others make it out to be," he answers. "Technically, we provide the Amity with the tech and mineral solutions they need for plant growth. We learned that they are more efficient then dirt, as it accelerates the growth of new cells."

"Are you just offered an department for science or do you choose?" I ask.

"After initiation, you start from the bottom and through the years, you gradually work your way up," he answers. "When you're a head scientist, if your IQ is desirable enough, you are offered the place of faction leader."

In Erudite, it would make sense to work your way from the bottom. They do want people with experience, as individuals with experience have better knowledge of their profession from the things they learned.

* * *

After our trip for morning coffee, both of us walked to the apartment building where I took up residence. He offered to take me to my apartment door before heading off to headquarters to work.

"Perhaps you and your brother could come to our apartment for a meal," says Randolph as we approach my apartment. "Mother says you two are welcome to drop by for a visit anytime."

"I appreciate the hospitality," I tell him. "If I actually think of what profession I thought of, I'll let you know."

We were at the door of my apartment.

"Well, here I am," I say. "Thank you for the coffee."

"It was good having another conversation with you," he says, and with that he kisses my cheek.

At the action, the blood reaches my cheeks. I have never been kissed on the cheek by a boy before.

I look at him after his lips withdraw from my cheek. "It was nice talking to you, too."

"See you around," he says.

I smile at him as I unlock and open the door. Once in my apartment, I lock the door behind me, turn my back to the door and slide down to the floor.

Never had a boy kissed me. In Abnegation, the signs that someone was attracted to you were subtle. Only married couples were allowed to hold hands. Flirting was being polite and smiling at their object of attraction. Before our transfer, Caleb and Susan would flirt in the tentative way known to the Abnegation, and during these moments, Robert and I would exchange glances.

I allow myself to recover for a few seconds before getting on my feet and returning to my bedroom. I look at the Abnegation clothing lying on the bed.

I bunch the coat and the dress up, and leave the room, eventually finding the bathroom. I give my clothes one last look and throw them in the trash bin.

* * *

According to my job leaflet, the jobs available to me are faction historian, teacher, and librarian. Since I was a transfer initiate, they give me a month to find a profession. The Erudite leaders probably understand that those originating from other factions have to get settled into their chosen faction before choosing a career.

During the lunch hour, I go to Erudite headquarters, knowing that Caleb must be choosing his profession at this moment. When I get there, I see him and Kendall talking in the library.

"Did you two find a profession yet?" I ask.

"I decided to aim towards specializing in serums, which is in the Chemistry department," Caleb answers. "Kendall, Fernando, Krystal, and I are the only ones in that category."

"Who's training you in that field?" I ask.

"Mr. Goldstein and Cara," answers Kendall. "Aside from that, I heard that Jeanine is looking through the initiate pool for when she chooses her assistant."

"I bet it's going to be Krystal," I say without a trace of doubt.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she did." Kendall shrugs. "Let's go see if Ronald decided on his profession."

The three of us walk down the hallway to the room where the seminar for professions must be taking place. We meet Ronald at the door.

"Any luck?" I ask.

"I decided on faction historian," he answers, shrugging. "Tomorrow I have to meet with my mentor to start training for that."

"That must be a boring job," says Kendall. "Caleb and I'll be learning about serums."

"What's boring about learning history?" I ask.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

I wake up at eight the next morning. I take a quick shower before throwing on the clothing I picked out for today. A dark blue knee length skirt, a suit jacket with the same hue as the skirt, and a light blue blouse to go under the suit jacket.

I brush my hair, looking at the mirror while doing so. I know I should feel horrible for something that supposedly promotes vanity. Though, I should know what I'm doing while I'm brushing my hair. Coming to think of it, I wouldn't have made it through Abnegation initiation.

I never belonged there anyway.

I pick up my clip and partially restrain my hair before leaving the bathroom.

Here, I have to focus on my own needs instead of the needs of others, which makes sense if I live alone. During my time in Abnegation, I would watch as mother brewed the morning coffee for father and herself. Hopefully I remember how, as I try brewing myself coffee.

I hear the click of the mail slot, and I approach the front door. I pick up the mail. The first thing is the morning paper written by the Erudite. I scan the paper for any reports against the Abnegation. I don't find any, though I do see a sociologist report on the factionless.

After folding the paper and sitting it aside, I pick up the envelope. The first thing that tips me off is the words written on the upper left hand corner on the envelope:

_The Head Representative's Office_

Apprehension fills me. It couldn't be a good thing if I received a letter from the office of Jeanine Matthews. Driven by curiosity, I rip open the envelope and take out the letter. I hold it with trembling hands:

_Dear Beatrice Prior,_

_I have the pleasure of giving you my congratulations, for your selected to become my assistant. I'm available from nine AM to noon. I advise that you come to my office the day you receive this._

_I look forward to having a conversation with you._

_Sincerely,_

_Jeanine Matthews_

_Head Representative_.

Among all those who passed initiation, she chose me, the transfer from Abnegation, the rival faction of the Erudite, to be her assistant. She couldn't made her decision that fast, could she?

There has be a reason behind it. An ulterior motive. There is no way that this is a coincidence.

* * *

The coffee I brewed was a little strong, but not strong enough to make me anxious. Five minutes after nine, I left the apartment building and walked towards Erudite headquarters.

The library is full of adult Erudite as usual, looking at computer screens; sitting around tables, bending over books; passing papers back and forth. I stride to the desk in front of Jeanine's portrait.

"Is Jeanine Matthews in her office?" I ask Herbert politely. "I believe I have an appointment with her?"

"Just one moment," he says, picking up the phone and dialing an extension.

It's not long before I hear Jeanine pick up her phone. _"Yes?"_

"There's someone saying that she has an appointment with you," answers Herbert.

"_Let her come to my office_," I hear Jeanine say in the other line. Of course she knows it's me. She sent me that letter.

Once given the permission, I walk down the three corridors and take the elevator to the floor where the offices of the three leaders are. The elevator door opens and I walk down the corridors, passing several Erudite on the way. I finally reach the wooden door to her office.

I knock on the door.

"Enter," says Jeanine.

I open the door and see her sitting behind her desk, smiling coolly.

"I appreciate your punctuality, Beatrice," says Jeanine as I close the door behind me. "Have a seat, will you?"

I sit in one of the white leather chairs in front of her desk.

"You know why you're here," states Jeanine.

"It has to be a mistake," I say. "I couldn't possibly fit the criteria for being your assistant."

"I'm very thorough, Beatrice," says Jeanine. "If it were a mistake, I would have sent someone else that letter."

"But I originated from Abnegation," I say. "The Erudite and the Abnegation don't usually get along."

"It's not a lie that we are not on good terms," sighs Jeanine. "Erudite logic doesn't coordinate well with Marcus Eaton's brand of selflessness, which was an reason his son left for Dauntless. However, for an individual with an Abnegation background, this position will most likely not go to their heads."

I don't think it's that. She's up to something, but I can't pinpoint it.

However, I have to play along with what she wants.

"I suppose you don't to spend the day with someone who rides on your coattails," I say.

"A coattail-rider is a tedious individual to be with," she admits.

I really don't want to spend my days with Jeanine Matthews. However, if I don't take it, she'll go to Krystal with the opportunity. Krystal will become unbearable if she becomes Jeanine's assistant. Coming to think of it, if given this job, I'll know what she's up to. If I'm that close to her, I'll know what plans she has against the Divergent.

Against the Abnegation. If she makes plans to overthrow them (which wouldn't surprise me due to the nature of the reports), I'll know, enabling me to warn my parents.

I don't like the notion of being her assistant, and the judgments that will come with it, as people will think I'm an lackey and an suck-up, but it's my only door to get involved in her plans, even if I don't like what she decides.

"So when do I start?" I ask.

Jeanine looks pleased. "You will learn how to sign your signature on computer, manage schedules and agendas, manage phone calls, and overlook interfaction activity."

She hands me and clipboard with an contract on it.

"After you sign the contract, your two week long training begins the next day," she says.

My eyes skim over the contract, as I read every detail. Then, I seal my fate with the signature.

* * *

I want to find Caleb, but he's probably learning about serums and such. Everyone I know is probably busy.

Except for Harrison perhaps.

I go to my apartment, turning on the tablet by the door. I look through the W's and see that Harrison lives a building away on the second floor. With that information, I walk to the neighboring apartment building and instead of taking the elevator to the second floor, I take the stairs.

When I find his apartment, I knock on the door.

It takes him an minute to answer. When he opens the door, he doesn't seem surprised by my presence.

"I guess you found out a way to use the residence database," he deduces.

"I did. Mind if I come in?" I ask.

He opens the door wider and I slip past him into his living room.

"Now, what has happened that thinks would capture my attention?" he asks as he closes the door.

"I received a letter from Jeanine's office," I answer. "She gave me the position as her assistant."

"You can't be serious," he says, like I couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I am serious," I say. "She told me that she wanted an assistant with a humble background, as she didn't want someone to ride on her coattails. She has an ulterior motive, but I don't know what it is."

"Considering that initiation just ended, your background, and your age, that's very suspicious," he admits. "When do you start?"

"I start training tomorrow," I answer. "I didn't want to take the position, but I didn't want her to give it to an coattail rider, and mainly, if I worked alongside her, I would have access to what she is up to."

"I think that she wants to use you to spy on your parents, and help her sniff around for Divergents," he theorizes.

"Considering what she is printing about Abnegation, it wouldn't surprise me," I say.

But helping her hunt down Divergents? She must not know I am one, because if she did know, she would have killed me.

Then there is Krystal informing her about me and Samuel's Divergence. If Jeanine does know that I'm Divergent, why didn't she just kill me?

"What are you going to do about this?" he asks.

I don't want to feel like I'm under her thumb. I know she wouldn't like it if I was under duress. If I act like I'm doing this on my own accord, I know what judgments I'll receive from those that don't like Jeanine Matthews, however, I don't want to feel manipulated by her.

"I know I might receive judgments for this, but I'm going to behave as if I'm acting out on my own accord, like I'm working for her because I want to," I answer. "That way, I could still feel independent, and not feel like I'm under her thumb. If she plans anything against Abnegation, I'll warn my parents about it."

"That's an excellent way to go about it," he tells me.

It is, even if I receive judgment for it.

* * *

"Jeanine's assistant?" I hear Kendall ask me as she, Caleb, and I sit in the Goldsteins' apartment after they were free from their first day of learning their preferred area of Science careers.

"Yeah, it was sudden," I answer. "I didn't expect that I would be the one that she would choose."

"You don't look too happy," Caleb points out.

"I was planning on settling down for a week before choosing a teaching profession," I admit. "Being the assistant of the head representative of the Erudite wasn't something I had in mind."

"At least it wasn't Krystal," says Kendall. "You know how unbearable she would be if Jeanine made her the assistant instead?"

"I know," I say.

Victoria enters the living room, looking completely flustered about something.

"Have you seen Sarah?" she asks. "I was supposed to help her with her science homework."

"I think she is at Erudite headquarters," guesses Caleb.

Victoria rolls her eyes. "She better not be mixing chemicals again. I'm going over there and see if I can ask Cara if she could make sure Sarah's supervised."

Victoria leaves the apartment, closing the door behind her.

"Somebody's in trouble," says Kendall.

"I wouldn't count on it," says Caleb.

* * *

That night, I enter my apartment and fix myself salmon and brown rice for dinner. As I sit in the kitchen and eat, I thought that living alone would create an environment of loneliness; however, I find that it doesn't.

At least I surround myself with the company of my brother and friends that we made during initiation. However, I don't look forward to spending my workdays with Jeanine Matthews.

Working under her is cringe worthy.

After I finish eating, I take a shower, change into my nightclothes, and curl up in my bed reading my genetics book.

* * *

"The first thing you will learn is how to add your signature to a digital document," says Henrietta, the Erudite woman who's training me for my job as Jeanine's assistant, as I write down my signature on an piece of paper. "It looks professional with your handwritten signature then if your name is typed up."

I hand her the piece of paper and she scans it through the scanner connected to the computer.

"What this does is include your signature in your account. No one else but yourself can access it," she explains. "That way fraudulent use of signatures can be prevented."

I could understand why. I wouldn't want anyone who hates me to use my signature.

Henrietta withdraws the paper with my hand writing.

"Now that your signature is recognized, you can enter into the document program," she continues.

I open up the program and an document with the Erudite faction symbol on the upper left hand corner appears on the screen.

"For your first digital document, you are to write this down," she says, handing me another piece of paper.

I look at it. It's a letter to the Abnegation, concerning the potential request of returning the Dauntless soldiers to the factionless sectors. This was probably planned by Jeanine on her part, mainly to receive a negative reaction from my father. Knowing his vehement hatred of the Erudite, I know what his reaction would be if he sees my signature on this document, especially with ASSISTANT OF THE HEAD REPRESENTATIVE under my signature. He'll most likely react the same way he did when that report about Marcus Eaton came out, if not worse.

I purse my lips as I write down the letter, making sure that I duplicated the paragraph indents as I did so. Once I completed writing the document, I inserted my signature in the correct spot, typing under it, _assistant of the head representative_.

Henrietta leans over my shoulder, comparing the document on the computer and the paper that I copied from.

"Very satisfactory for your first try," she says. "If it was satisfactory the first time, Ms. Matthews gave you her permission to send it to the recipients."

I click on the _send _tab. On the list are Abnegation councilmen, and leaders of respective factions. Since I'm to send it to every councilman, I click _send to all Abnegation councilmen_.

I feel my palms sweat and my heart beat picking up pace as I watch the document being sent to Abnegation computer servers.

* * *

**Just to inform you that Beatrice Prior is no Percy Weasley. Technically, if Tris did accompany her brother to Erudite, Jeanine would be more interested with her then with Caleb. Since Beatrice is her personal assistant, depending how things go, Beatrice wouldn't be as extreme in her reaction when Caleb betrays her. We understood why Percy Weasley turned his back on his family, but since _Divergent _is in first person narrative and due to the limitations (as well as Beatrice's blatant refusal to understand what led her brother to betray her), we never learned how Jeanine got to Caleb.**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

After my first lesson on writing a document and inserting my signature on a document, I enter the break room for a cup of coffee. Upon arrival, I see Krystal Hayes standing at the counter, stirring sugar into her coffee.

She sends me a dirty look as I enter before paying attention to what she is doing. I ignore her as I pick up a Styrofoam cup and fill it with coffee.

"So, out of all the initiates, she picks the Stiff to be her assistant," I hear her say to me.

"For your information, I'm not Abnegation," I say hotly. "Second, I was selected because Jeanine wanted someone who was not a coattail rider."

"You better be careful, Beatrice," she says. "Terrible things happen to those who don't conform to the behavioral doctrine of this faction."

I have the urge of throwing my scalding hot coffee at her face. However, I stay still and glare at her as I drink the scalding coffee.

"Seems odd that she would select you of all people," says Krystal, looking at her newly manicured nails, "considering that Abnegation has done damage to this city."

"Suggesting that all the Abnegation abuse their children is more damaging then just pointing the finger at my father," I say, "and this is coming from someone who is no longer questioning the credibility that Marcus Eaton abused his son."

"Starting to come to your senses about your faction of do-gooders?" Krystal smirks. "I thought I heard Jeanine tell Mr. Gustavo that the system would be better off without the so-called selfless faction."

Before I can retort, the door opens and Fernando sticks his head into the room.

"Krystal, Mr. Goldstein wants you to reexamine the serum that you observed," he says.

Krystal rolls her eyes, muttering something incoherent as she walks from the break room with her coffee.

Thank goodness for Fernando, as she needed an distraction from condemning my entire former faction.

* * *

"One of the essential criteria of this position is managing yours and my schedule," says Jeanine as we exit the elevator to the top floor. "Managing my schedule to keep track of my activities in case someone wants an appointment and managing your own for future tasks."

As we stand outside the door, Jeanine presses buttons on a keypad with her fingers before putting her index finger on a pad. The door cracks open and I follow her in.

Unlike the rest of the compound, the top floor has an blue color scheme, and in this room, light reflects on every panel on the ceiling, wall, and floor.

I hear a calming, feminine voice:

"Jeanine Matthews, seventh generation. Faction of origin: Erudite. Selected faction: Erudite. Status: Main representative.

"Beatrice Prior, second generation. Faction of origin: Abnegation. Selected faction: Erudite. Status: assistant to the main representative."

What does "second generation" mean?

"When I'm not in my office and not attending important matters, I spend my minutes here," she says, as I follow her through the room. "The purpose of my private laboratory is top secret and concerns the greater good of the system. However, you are free to guess."

"Hunting down Divergents," I deduce.

Jeanine nods.

"It's essential that I do what's best for the faction system," she says. "Erudite must do something if the Abnegation refuses to do what's best for the city and the system."

She opens the door ahead of us and we enter a room with diagrams and lists taped to the wall. Across from where we stand is a door that's a pane of frosted glass.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"The government councilmen should do what's best for the faction system, and being that all fifty councilmembers are from Abnegation, they are harboring Divergents instead of eliminating the threat," says Jeanine. "We would all be safer for it."

"Safer," I repeat.

"The brilliance of the faction system is the conformity of the faction removes the threat of anyone exercising their own independent will," states Jeanine. "This is what allows us to live in peace. Divergents threaten that system. Don't get me wrong. There's a certain beauty behind that resistance. The lack of categorization, but it's an beauty that we cannot afford."

"So here, you research for the greater good?" I ask, the words tasting like bile.

"When I'm not in my office," answers Jeanine. "On this agenda," she touches the tablet, showing a list of days with tasks written on it, "…you'll be able to manage my schedule, your schedule, as well as keep track of events. If anyone wants me and I'm here, inform them that I'll see them later."

"What happens if someone trespasses on this floor?" I ask.

"I have precautionary security measures in place," she answers. "The security system only recognizes those valid to enter. I am not willing to disclose information, however, the intruder will be terminated after they trespass."

That sounds insane. Murdering someone before they have access to information.

Insane security measures to protect classified information are barbaric in nature.

* * *

I walk through the corridors en route to my office, scrolling through the tablet, looking at the agenda. Nothing fairly important today. Only that Jeanine is meeting with Mr. Goldstein about serums this afternoon. She's currently in her office, speaking with Johanna Reyes, representative of Amity, on the phone.

I'm too immersed in what I'm reading that I don't notice that someone is approaching me until I feel two hands touch my back and my abdomen.

"Is not paying mind to where you are going an habit of yours?" I hear a familiar, rough-sounding voice ask me.

I don't need to see who it is but I turn and see Eric. I turn off the tablet and yank his hand from my abdomen, causing his hand to retract from my back.

"Is colliding into people unannounced your daily habit?" I demand, feeling the blood rushing to my face.

"That was me preventing that," he answers, smirking at my reaction. "Can't have you fall into the floor like last time, especially with that tablet you're carrying."

"Now, what is so important that would drive you to leave the Dauntless compound and enter the Erudite sector?" I ask.

"I need to see Jeanine," he answers. "Something that will pique her interest."

"She's on the phone with the representative of Amity," I point out.

"Inform her that I'll be waiting," he says.

"Fine," I mutter in exasperation before heading to the direction of Jeanine's office, only to see that Eric is walking beside me.

"What is it that might pique Jeanine's interest?" I ask.

"Something that's top secret. Information that's not in your place to know," he answers.

"You know the Erudite are curious, right?" I say.

"Well, Beatrice, curiosity killed the cat," he says.

"Was that a threat?" I demand, the blood rushing to my face. I'm dimly aware that we're standing outside Jeanine's office.

"Just a warning," he says with his signature smirk. "Killing you wouldn't be satisfying."

I glare at him before opening the door a crack. Conveniently enough, Jeanine just placed the phone on the receiver.

"Ms. Matthews, Eric from Dauntless is here," I announce.

"Thank you, Beatrice," she says. "You can send him in."

I turn to him and say, "It looks like you might be busy."

"I doubt that you'll be successful in getting rid of me next time," he says, before entering Jeanine's office and he shuts the door behind him.

I scowl at the door before continuing my way, turning on my tablet. I want to scream in frustration, but this isn't Dauntless, where I would be free to do so if frustrated.

Around the corner, I see Caleb talking with Cara, both of them looking at an clipboard.

"I'm sure the serum results are sufficient," I hear Cara say.

"Are you okay, Beatrice?" Caleb asks me, looking from the clipboard.

My anxiety must be visible on my face.

"Nothing," I say. "Just this training to be Jeanine's new assistant."

With that, I continue my way to my office.

If I didn't wear blue, I would figuratively spontaneously combust.

All because of one Dauntless leader.

* * *

"No, Sarah, that's grossly oversimplified," I hear Victoria inform her sister as I sit in the living room of the Goldstein apartment with Vincent, rereading today's paper.

"What do you except from an twelve year old?" I hear Sarah retort. "It's not like I'm writing an newspaper report on the economic situation."

"Still, this needs rephrasing," says Victoria irritated.

I shake my head. "You probably expect too much of her."

"I just don't want her essay to look like it was written by some Dauntless," she retorts.

I pay attention to the paper that's in my hand.

"Oh, look, my brother is here," I hear Vincent say. I look up to see Randolph Goldstein enter the apartment.

"Where's your father?" I hear Alison Goldstein ask her eldest son, as she retrieves her mixing bowl from the cupboard in her kitchen.

"Jeanine Matthews is meeting with the head scientists," answers Randolph. "The meeting will end in ten minutes."

"Knowing Jeanine, she doesn't make things brief," says Mrs. Goldstein. "He better not be late for dinner."

"Looks like I might find another reference for that report," I hear Vincent say, and I look up to see him. "Mrs. Schwartz wouldn't be too pleased if it was grossly oversimplified."

I wonder if he is actually retrieving another book, because Randolph is approaching to where I'm sitting.

"Oh, hello," I greet him smiling, as I set the paper aside.

"I hear you were accepted as Ms. Matthews's assistant," he says sitting down next to me. "That's quite an accomplishment for someone fresh out of initiation."

"Thank you, Randolph," I say sheepishly. "It's just that I never expected being offered that important position."

"Those with humble beginnings are better suited for important positions," he says. "That's what is written in the old Erudite writings. If you give an lofty position to those who didn't have much, they're less likely going to be in over their heads."

I was taught that we have to give power to those that don't want it. In Faction History, they said that Erudite was the intelligent and wisest of the factions. Maybe because father taught Caleb and I to see the Erudite in an certain way, I was too prejudiced to see that wisdom.

"That's the reason I accepted the offer," I say. "I didn't want Jeanine to offer the position of a coattail rider."

In fact that was only part of the reason. The other reason is so I would know what Jeanine is up to.

"I'm glad you're not a coattail rider," he says. "I have no respect for individuals who like to flatter others in order to get ahead."

I agree with his sentiment. Krystal Hayes fits my definition of an suck up. I don't know about her brother though. It would be illogical to make an judgment, since he's in Dauntless and I'm here in Erudite.

* * *

During the second week of learning my role as Jeanine's assistant, the Erudite held Samuel's funeral. In Abnegation, everyone gathers to support the deceased's family, and no one has an idle hand. It's a somber occasion in Abnegation and it seems to be the case here as well.

"I never understood why the Dauntless held funerals as soon as the death happened," says Kendall as we stand in the Banquet Hall where the Initiation Ceremony took place. "Death isn't something you get over quickly. It's fortunate that the Erudite acknowledge that fact."

Randolph told me that in Erudite, they wait until the reality of the death has sunk in before they hold a funeral service. It would make logical sense.

In the front row the initiates are seated. I see that Krystal looks tearful, wiping her eyes every few seconds.

_How manipulative_, I think, glancing at her. I hold her responsible for Samuel's death, for she was the one that informed Jeanine about his Divergence.

They give us long glasses and serve us wine, to give a toast to the deceased. In Abnegation, drinking during an funeral is considered an form of self-indulgence, and is disrespectful to the deceased. Perhaps drinking a little wine will not hurt.

When everyone is seated, Cedric Matheson approaches the podium. I wonder what he will say.

"May I have everyone's attention?" he asks, and the murmurs in the room come to an halt. "Thank you. It's with my deepest regret to inform you that Samuel Ryan, an initiate transfer, jumped from the roof of this building a few weeks ago."

A pin drop fills the room.

"We do not know why," says Cedric. "However, not knowing leads to ignorance, causing those to judge the situation without understanding it." He smiles somberly. If I didn't know him, I would think that smile is genuine. But I do know him. "Though, that shouldn't prevent us from mourning his death tonight. For those who transferred, sometimes you need an reevaluation on your beliefs of the deceased in general."

Despite how cold he is, I know he has a point. I'm sure the Abnegation's views on suicide put off those here. Victoria did say that it's disrespectful and ignorant to deem suicide as selfish.

Then we toast Samuel and drink the wine.

Perhaps drinking is the logical thing to do when dealing with the reality of death.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Considering the 'faction before blood' doctrine in **_**Divergent**_**, and the faction Tris Prior chose in canon, it would have been impossible to see the generation before Tris's. I always wondered about Eric's parents and his upbringing. His parents were an greater mystery to me.**

* * *

The early October rain beats against the windows as I sit in my office, writing a letter to the Dauntless about simulation serums and Divergents, phrasing the letter as eloquently and intricately as needed. I never liked the rain in October, since it was cold and would mix with snow sometimes.

School has called its end a few days ago. Before the War, vacation was in the summer, but now it's in the fall and winter, as that's when the family-oriented holidays are. School will resume in the middle of January.

During lunch, I'm to meet Mrs. Matheson to talk about the report about Marcus Eaton. Harrison called her ahead of time and gave me the address to the Matheson home. Cedric and Clarisse Matheson live in one of the three blocks of individual housing.

What's interesting is that tomorrow I accompany Jeanine to Dauntless to talk about what Jeanine deems the "Divergent problem." So the day after visiting Eric's mother, I might see Eric himself.

After that, it means that I have spoken with all three of the Matheson family. Harrison says not to worry about Clarisse, but I can't help be nervous, since this is Eric's mother I'll be having lunch with today.

I insert my signature into the document before stating my position and send it to the Dauntless computer servers. I look through messages that are sent to Jeanine. Unsurprisingly, the Abnegation will refuse to have an discussion about sending the Dauntless back to the factionless sector.

Years ago, my father voted to get the Dauntless out of the factionless sector of the city. He said the poor didn't need policing; they needed help, and the Abnegation could give it to them. It's one of the many things that Erudite gives as evidence as Abnegation's incompetence.

Given Victoria's integrity, I know what she would say about the issue: that the factionless need _both _policing and help. Given my encounter with the factionless man when I was walking home after given my inconclusive results, she would have been correct. Also, given my encounter with the factionless man, I wouldn't be surprised if the factionless fight amongst each other.

I send the message to Jeanine's computer, knowing that another report would be created out of this. It shouldn't surprise me.

The phone rings and I pick it up. Looking at the agenda on my tablet, I see that Jeanine is meeting with one of the sociologists about the Candor, and I make a note to Jeanine, informing her that psychologists have reached an conclusion on relations between faction members, and I tell the psychologist on the phone to make an call later.

I intercept almost everything before sending it to Jeanine or the leaders of the other factions. It's only logical for an assistant to keep tabs on important matters.

* * *

Snow has started mixing with the rain as I walk from Erudite headquarters to the three blocks of individual housing. I pull my blue overcoat closer tightly around my body. Back in Abnegation, mother used a closet to store our winter coats. Anything that didn't fit us would be donated to the factionless.

I'm careful when I walk, not trying to slip on the slippery sidewalks as I approach the individual housing block. The individual housing block is in stark contrast to the Abnegation streets where I grew up: each house is shaped differently, and the siding on every house is different.

I approach the two story house with stone siding, where one of those cars owned by the Erudite in the drive. As I walk the concrete path to the front steps, I think of Eric, who without a doubt, walked up those steps and went through the polished, wood door before leaving here for Dauntless two years ago.

I ascend the steps and enter the porch, facing the door. I pause before knocking. Being that Cedric Matheson is an faction leader, there is no doubt that the Matheson family live comfortably. I'm sure that Jeanine lives comfortably as well.

Someone approaches the door, before I hear the bolts unlock and the door opens.

"Beatrice Prior, is it?" asks the woman curiously and politely.

"Yes," I answer.

"I don't know if you remember me or not, but I'm Mrs. Matheson, your former Literacy teacher," answers Clarisse. "I'm assuming your brain blocks memories of any positive interactions with the Erudite due to your father's prejudice."

"Yes, I think that's the reason," I state. Mrs. Clarisse Matheson is thirty nine, though she looks four years younger, her blond hair partially restrained.

"Come on in," she says. "It's not healthy standing in this weather."

I enter the warm house, hanging my coat on the coat rack nearby. It seems that blue is an common color in homes in Erudite, which shouldn't come as an surprise.

"I already have lunch ready," she says, walking to the door at the end of the hall. "Considering your faction of origin, it's not too extravagant, though I didn't want it to taste like paste and cardboard."

I look at the small table nestled against the wall underneath the stair banister. There are pictures of a blond boy in varying ages. Most likely Eric. It feels awkward seeing him as an eleven year old in a picture when he sticks out in my mind as tall, muscular, and tattooed.

I follow Clarisse into the door where she disappeared into and step inside an decent sized dining room.

"I'm surprised your husband didn't join us," I say.

"That wouldn't be an intelligent idea," she says. "It's not prudent to place two people who dislike each other in the same room. Aside from that, it's not his habit to come home during lunch."

"Why?" I ask.

"The three leaders usually have their lunches together in Erudite headquarters," answers Clarisse. "He usually eats his breakfast and dinner at home."

I take a seat at an table and stare at my plate. Buttered peas, an avocado, and a piece of chicken with some seasoning on it.

"Is it true that you're Jeanine's assistant now?" she asks, sitting down in the chair next to me.

"Yes," I answer.

Clarisse shakes her head. "Seems like she's not satisfied that she has one individual under her thumb. It shouldn't come as a surprise that she wants another person under her thumb."

I always thought that every Erudite admired Jeanine, since she is their main representative. Though Clarisse says that name like its poison. I wonder what Jeanine did to earn Clarisse Matheson's disdain.

"I'm trying not to be manipulated by her," I say. "I just didn't want the job to go to an coattail rider."

"I'm grateful for that," she says, adding sugar to her tea. "Harrison informed me that you wanted to have an conversation with me about the article against Marcus Eaton."

I nod. "You're one of those that provided the comment in the report, so I thought it would be logical to turn to you."

"I majored in Psychology in initiation," she states. "So I understand what goes on in the mind of an child. Every child is different, and you can't really evaluate one child based on another. Though I knew that Abnegation children were not as withdrawn as Tobias Eaton was."

"That's what tipped you off," I note.

"I had to get his attention three times when I asked him a question," she states. "I knew that Abnegation children were reserved, but being the mother of a boy who is the same age as Tobias, I knew it wasn't normal and healthy for children to be forlorn all the time."

Being a mother herself, of course Clarisse would have sensed that something was wrong.

"As you know, I had a meeting with Marcus Eaton about his son's behavior, and he brushed it off as grieving," she continues. "His accusation of prying into private family matters sends up a red flag now that I think about it. The trouble with Abnegation children is that they don't speak until an adult addresses them first. I've taught my son to tell me what's bothering him. My son was reserved at that age, always sitting in a corner and devouring books; full of Dauntless energy. But what I witnessed in my son was normal compared to Tobias Eaton's withdrawn behavior. I'm sure you noticed curious behavior back in Abnegation."

"He rarely attended community events," I answer, before taking a bite from my avocado. "My father always remarked how strange it was."

"Did your parents ever consider that his own father forbade his son from attending community events in fear that Tobias might slip up and ruin his reputation?" she inquiries.

"They didn't consider it," I answer. In fact, I never considered it until Clarisse mentioned that possibility.

"Since Marcus is influential with your faction, I wouldn't be surprised if he forbade his son from faction activities," she states. "If the child abuser has an immaculate reputation, he would, of course, prevent his child from attending community events or even interacting with his fellow dependents. I didn't know what Tobias could have possibly seen in the Dauntless but I'm sure they were accepting of him. He probably knows my son; however, since the Abnegation and the Erudite had been rivals since the founding of this city, it wouldn't surprise me if those two don't get along. If they don't, it shouldn't bother me, as they don't have to be friends."

"My father calls Tobias's transfer a betrayal to the Abnegation," I say.

Clarisse looks like she swallowed something sour. "You should know that it's not in your father's place to make that judgment and criticize his decision. He didn't live with the Eatons. He didn't know what was running through the boy's mind when he chose to leave his faction of origin. Since Tobias was a dependent, his transfer shouldn't be seen as a betrayal. To classify it as betrayal is a form of ignorance, for your father didn't know what Tobias was thinking during the Choosing Ceremony two years ago."

I can't deny the credibility of her statement. She's right. We shouldn't criticize an individual's decisions if they didn't know the situation and why that individual transferred. I wonder, did my paternal grandparents ever teach father that? If they did, he probably disregarded what they taught him since he started his hatred of the Erudite.

"Sometimes parents forget that their children might not fit into the faction where they were raised in," she continues. "Just because a dependent is raised to be selfless, that doesn't necessarily mean that they are. They probably practiced selflessness because they were raised that way, not if they really were. They probably want more and admire another faction from afar, in hopes of joining them."

I think of Caleb, who acted textbook Abnegation before dropping his blood in the Erudite bowl. I didn't think that he merely acted selfless because he was raised that way, even though he was truly Erudite.

"Did you expect Eric to remain in Erudite?" I ask.

"Cedric did," answers Clarisse. "He loved his son, but he was hard on him. He expected him to follow in his footsteps, being an Erudite leader. He thought that Dauntless would stunt Eric's potential, but from what I heard from Jeanine, it didn't. He still would have been a faction leader even if he didn't choose Erudite."

I could tell that she wanted to say more, but held the words in her mouth, and she gave me the impression that she didn't like the fact that her son _was _a Dauntless leader. Then I remembered that Jeanine pulled strings to ensure Eric's leadership position. She probably wanted him to earn his leadership role instead of having strings pulled.

"I told my son the morning of his Choosing Ceremony not to think what others thought," she continued. "That he was choosing for him and not for others. The Choosing Ceremony is about the dependent, for they are choosing what suits them best. Something that your father should know. It's selfish to disregard the fact that your child might not feel like she or he fits into the faction where they were raised."

I think of the self-assurance in my father's voice when he told Caleb and me that he would see us soon after the Choosing Ceremony, that he was sure that Caleb and I would choose Abnegation. My mother's small smile when Caleb and I left with the Erudite. I always thought that the dependents should think of their parents, but I didn't think that the parents should acknowledge that their children might not belong in their faction of origin.

Maybe it is selfish to disregard that your child doesn't belong in the faction they were born in.

* * *

After lunch at the Mathesons' house I return to Erudite headquarters to continue my shift and when I just approach the corridor leading to my office, I see Cara, holding an clipboard looking flustered.

"Is something an matter?" I ask her.

"It's just some of the people I work with," she answers. "They are so arrogant that they don't want to take second opinions. Kendall, Fernando, and your brother listen, but Krystal doesn't want to admit that even intelligent individuals need things verified."

"Intelligent people even make mistakes," I say.

She nods. "At least my brother Will cared to get an second opinion when he was here. Now he's at Dauntless, and I hope there someone gives him an good second opinion, because the majority of that faction are brave to the point of idiocy."

It wouldn't surprise me that the Erudite see the Dauntless as idiots.

"Well, I got to send these results to Mr. King," she says. "He wouldn't fancy it if I sent him the results late."

She walks past me and I continue my way to my office.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**I'll be leaving for an family vacation in an few hours, so don't except updates next week**

* * *

"You see, Beatrice, one of the reasons Erudite has ties with Dauntless, is because Dauntless has an method of looking for those that pose an threat to the system," says Jeanine the next morning, as we were driven to the Dauntless compound. Upon leaving Erudite headquarters, I learned that Krystal Hayes is my fill in if I'm absent.

That doesn't sit well with me.

"What part exactly do the Dauntless have with finding Divergents?" I ask.

"One of the things you should know about Divergents is that they are simulation aware," answers Jeanine. "They are aware that what they are experiencing isn't real, and they try to manipulate the outcome, sometimes even shutting the simulation down. When the individual manipulates the outcome that's when the simulation isn't recorded."

"What is the Erudite method?" I ask.

"Divergents tend to learn quickly during initiation," answers Jeanine. "One early sign of someone's Divergence is reading in an rapid pace, or one might prefer the phrase 'devouring literature'. They also tend to exhibit behaviors not conformity to the faction."

I think of what Clarisse Matheson said yesterday, that Eric devoured books in his childhood. Were signs of his possible Divergence evident to her? Seeing that she cares for her son, I doubt that she would have turned him in.

Before I could think any further, we approach the Pire. Outside waiting for us is Max and Eric. This shouldn't come as a surprise. With Eric being a former Erudite, what did I expect?

It's strange how a boy of eleven could evolve into an intimidating Dauntless after his transfer two years ago.

When the car stops, I follow the protocol: Jeanine exits the vehicle first, I exit second. For Jeanine, I assume leaving the car first makes her feel important.

"There she is," I hear Eric mutter, as I exit. "Jeanine's new assistant."

I glare at him, the blood rushing to my face. Someday I wish he will swallow something that would make him shut up.

Jeanine is talking to Max as I approach the group, carrying my tablet.

"Excellent," says Jeanine, like it was an reply. "This needs to be addressed thoroughly."

The four of us enter the Pire. This time I pay no mind to the Dauntless in the room as we approach the elevator. One would have to pay no mind especially if you think that a certain individual is shifting their glances at you every now and then.

When we enter the elevator, it's like someone is pulling my airways tight, suffocating me. To make things slightly uncomfortable, Eric is standing behind me. He should have better things to do then staring at my back. When the elevator door opened at the tenth floor, we filed out after Jeanine. I glanced at my tablet for any schedule changes.

Nothing as of yet.

Max unlocked a wooden door and after he opened it, Jeanine and I filed into an conference room with glass walls. I take the seat next to Jeanine, who is sitting at one end of the table. Since there are only four of us, Eric sits at Jeanine's other side while Max sits two seats away.

"I understand that you two have active schedules due to your positions," she says, "however, this is an issue that we cannot ignore."

"If someone needs my attention at this moment, they are going to have to wait," says Eric.

Jeanine nods. "This year, it seems that those with Divergence are slipping under your noses."

"Trouble is, the proof of Divergence is often deleted," Eric states. "Water damage, the initiate being under the weather, and erroneous keystrokes are plausible explanations for simulations not being recorded, however, the evidence doesn't just lie in simulations. One could easily find behavior traits that do not conform to the faction."

That's what mother told me about how the Erudite find Divergents.

"If the individual is a transfer, you can't blame them for their initial behavior," says Max. "An Erudite-born Dauntless initiate could still talk like he ate some textbook."

"True, Max, however, one must dig deep when it comes to finding Divergent rebels," says Jeanine in reply. "Apparently, someone has been allowing Divergent rebels to pass Dauntless initiation unscathed."

"It could be unintentional," Max defends.

"Unintentional," Jeanine repeats. "One could not blame you for not wanting to waste away assets to Dauntless, however, an Divergent rebel is an costly asset, one that we can't afford."

Max looks as if he's holding the words in his mouth. I think he's under her thumb, and he has no choice but to agree to her methods. I'm not sure about Eric, as he is acting under his own accord.

But that's how I'm behaving around Jeanine, in order to avoid feeling like I'm under her thumb.

"Tobias Eaton is in charge of the transfer initiates, am I correct?" asks Jeanine.

"It's _Four_," Eric corrects her.

Jeanine turns to me. "Beatrice, will you fetch him from the control room?"

I nod as I stand from my chair. Just as I am in the hallway, I hear the door open and Eric is walking besides me.

"Do you have better things to do?" I ask him icily.

"One has to make sure you don't get lost around here," he responds

"I tend to memorize things quite well," I state as we reach the elevator.

"It's not something exhibited commonly by many people," says Eric. "Learn their way around somewhere quickly."

The door opens and I enter the elevator, with him following me.

We are silent for an few seconds until I interject, "I spoke with your mother over lunch yesterday."

"Were you stalking me or something?" he demands, looking apprehensive.

"I read the report against Marcus Eaton," I answer. "I spoke with her about the comment she made in the report."

His expression loses his apprehension. "One thing about mother is that she answers questions without judgment. With my father, one has to be careful of what they ask."

"I have seen him," I say as the elevator door opens to the eighth floor. We both file out of the elevator. "I have a general idea about his personality."

"True, he doesn't leave an pretty likeable impression with others, likewise with me," admits Eric, smirking. "However, he's not one dimensional as people assume he is."

I wonder if Eric is talking about himself as well, since he can turn from brash to calm.

We both stop at the door of the control room.

"Just between you and me," he says, "having a father that sends you to bed without dinner if you misbehave is merciful compared to a father that gives the belt to his child."

Eric pushes the door open and I enter the room.

"Is a _Four _present?" I ask, seeing that there are others in the room. One of them turns around and rises from his seat, striding to the door. I recognize the dark blue eyes. He's the control room operator that gave me a curious expression when I first stepped into this room.

"I have already told Max that I'm currently satisfied with the position I hold," he says to Eric, with hostility in his voice.

"This isn't about the leadership offer, Four," Eric sneers. "If it were, then why" – Eric gestures to me – "would Jeanine Matthews's assistant be here with me?"

Four – though I should call him Tobias – looks at me incredulously before turning to Eric. "Does she look rather young to be Jeanine Matthews's assistant?"

I could see why he would ask that. I'm fresh out of Erudite initiation, and look like I should be spending my day bending over an microscope and writing notes on serums.

Eric ignores him. "Max and Jeanine want to speak to you about how you have been not recording fear simulations."

Tobias mutters something irritably before walking to the direction of the elevator with us. While going up two floors, I see a tattoo peeking out from the collar of his jacket. When we reach the tenth floor, he walks ahead of me and Eric, like he is trying to keep his distance. However, he does let the both of us enter the conference room before he does.

"I apologize if I interrupted your current work," Jeanine tells Tobias as he sits in an chair far from Jeanine and Max.

"There are others in the control room," points out Tobias. "I wouldn't be missing anything."

"Tobias, apparently we are having issues with some of the simulations being erroneously deleted," says Jeanine politely. "We just want to know why it is."

"I prefer to be addressed as _Four_," says Tobias irritably.

Jeanine doesn't waver. "Well then, Four, it will be helpful if you can explain us why some of the simulations haven't been recorded."

"The Dauntless compound is an underground cave," explains Tobias. "It's not a stretch that water damage occurs. Also, there are initiates who tend to have a sick stomach after ingesting the fluid before going under."

Jeanine nods as if she understands.

"I told you it wasn't intentional on his part," says Max.

I hear Eric snort, and I look to see him scowl.

Jeanine ignores Max. "Four, I want to ask you a simple favor. Next year, I would prefer it if you take better care of the footage."

"Take better care," he repeats. Like he knows Jeanine's motives. Has he been watching us from the control room?

"Just to make sure that accidents are prevented." Jeanine gestures to me. "Beatrice will make visits before and during initiation to make sure that any files are clean of unreported simulations."

Tobias nods, like he understands, however I could tell he is uneasy by the prospect.

"Beatrice, go outside with Tobias," says Jeanine. "I need to discuss a few matters with Eric."

If she wants me out of the room, it could mean that they might talk about me, or they might discuss something that Jeanine doesn't want me to have knowledge of.

Or both.

When I follow Tobias out of the room, I look to see Eric giving us a look. What's his problem?

Tobias walks in long strides that I have to fast walk to keep up with him.

"You're in no hurry to follow me," he accuses.

"You look as if you might open your mouth," I point out.

"I avoid lackeys of Jeanine Matthews as much as possible," he says. "Or try to with no luck."

His words sting. However, this was what I expected when I accepted Jeanine's offer. It shouldn't surprise me that he sees me as one of her lackeys.

"Well, I'm the not person who sucks up to her," I defend.

"Then why are you her assistant?" he asks.

I raise my eyebrow incredulously. "I just didn't want a suck-up to get the job."

"To prevent a suck up from getting the job," he deduces.

"Jeanine did tell me that coattail riders are tedious," I say.

Tobias's eyes harden at the sound of Jeanine's name. Being that he's former Abnegation, it shouldn't come as a surprise that he dislikes her.

I hold out my hand. "Beatrice Prior."

He pauses before taking my hand. "Are you Andrew Prior's daughter?"

Father and Marcus are coworkers, so it shouldn't surprise me that he knows who works with Marcus.

I nod. "Father has defended Marcus since that report came out," I say, just to get his reaction.

Tobias looks troubled. "Of course all the councilmembers would come to Marc-I mean my father's defense."

His troubled expression and the fact that he caught himself saying his father's first name confirms it: Marcus was cruel and violent.

"Is it true then?" I ask. "That Marcus's cruelty led you to transfer?"

Tobias balls his hands, like he's trying to restrain himself. However, he answers my question. "I thought you would have come to that conclusion after reading that report."

"I entered Erudite thinking that the report was libel _without _reading it," I point out. "I had to listen to one of my initiation instructors before reading the report. Anyway, I prefer to do some digging before coming to a conclusion."

"I like that you prefer to investigate instead of just jumping to an conclusion whether the report was slanderous or not," he says.

"That would be idiotic."

"I doubt that your father likes the fact that you're Jeanine's assistant," says Tobias.

It's an understatement. I don't want to dwell on this possibility, but I'm sure my father hates me if he sees that I'm in an position where I spend most of time working directly with Jeanine.

To learn that I actually took his prejudice to heart now bothers me. He wouldn't understand why I accepted Jeanine's offer.

If Caleb was this situation, I wouldn't understand why. Most likely I would condemn him for it.

That is, if I decided to choose Dauntless.

"Well, I should get working," he says, continuing his way down the hallway, leaving me alone.

So my faction was right. Child abuse was the reason why Tobias transferred.

* * *

Due to Jeanine's habit of punctuality, because when we returned to Erudite headquarters, it was evident that Krystal just vacated my office. I look around my office to see that everything has been kept in place before logging onto my account.

I intercept an few messages for Jeanine before sending them to her computer. According to her agenda, she's doing an presentation for the scientists on the progress of their findings. I find the presentation that I created with great care before sending it to the computer she will be using for the presentation.

* * *

"It's very interesting how it works," Victoria says that afternoon as she, Vincent, Caleb, Kendall, Ronald, and I walk down the path through Millennium Park. "With Biotechnology, produce is more pristine in quality when bought."

"Yes, but does each faction get food distributed different?" asks Ronald.

"Food distribution depends on the faction and the status of that individual," Vincent explains. "Since Amity grows the crops, it's natural for them to have first choice."

"Oh, here comes Randolph," I hear Victoria say. I look behind us to see him approaching.

"Well, looks like we'll just continue walking," says Vincent. "See you soon, Beatrice."

They all slowly walk away, though Caleb lingers for a moment. "I'll see you tonight, Beatrice," he says before following our friends.

I'm sure that they think that things will get awkward if I'm with Randolph, and I don't blame them. It wouldn't surprise me if Randolph told his siblings about our coffee date.

"Hi, Beatrice," he greets.

"Hello," I greet back, smiling sheepishly. I should reprimand myself for acting like a complete idiot.

"How was your day?" he asks me, as we start walking side by side.

"Pretty excellent," I answer, stuffing my hands in my blue, wool overcoat. "How is everything in the biotechnology department?"

"Nothing has changed, though with fall approaching, I am confident that the Amity are going to grow their crops indoors," he answers.

"And I'll still be helping Jeanine with important matters," I say.

"Don't you feel intimidated by that woman?" he asks curiously.

"No, why would I be?" I ask.

"The way she carries herself, not to mention her IQ score would make anyone feel intimidated by her," Randolph responds.

"Is your father intimidated by her?" I ask.

"No, though he says that things get quiet the moment Jeanine enters the room," says Randolph.

"I'm sure they do," I answer. "You can't always be intimidated by brawn."

"Exactly," he says.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**I've returned from vacation.**

**Let me see if you guys can notice parallels of this chapter and Chapter 28 of **_**Divergent**_**.**

* * *

After walking around the park with Randolph, I decided to visit Caleb, who lived one floor below me. It didn't take long for him to open the door after I knocked on it twice.

"What did you and Randolph do?" he asks just as I put my overcoat on the hook near his door.

"Just walked and talked about intellectual matters," I answer. "You know, like an Erudite."

"Isn't he too old for you, Beatrice?" asks Caleb.

"Caleb, he's eighteen," I answer. "A two year age difference isn't too much of an concern. Besides, we never even started courting yet."

"Sometimes, we meet with the Biotechnology department," says Caleb. "Victoria didn't hesitate to inform me that you and Randolph went on a coffee date the day after the initiation ceremony."

"We were just having casual conversation," I say. Except that Randolph kissed me on the cheek when he dropped me off at the door of my apartment.

"That doesn't mean it will not turn into something more," Caleb points out.

Maybe Caleb is right, because I feel sheepish every time I get near Randolph, blushing like an idiot at times. Maybe it could turn something more.

"Now, what happened today?" I ask. "Any new discoveries in Chemistry?"

* * *

In the middle of October, those from all the five factions gather at the ground floor of the Hub - the warehouse specifically - to donate clothing to the factionless. Caleb and I would come here with mother to donate our old winter clothing. We would always have to gently use our clothing, as it wouldn't feel worn to the second owner.

This year, since I'm Jeanine's assistant, my job is to record how many clothes this faction donates. It's a requirement to donate the clothes we can no longer wear, whether the faction likes it or not.

"It's not like he will wear these again," I hear Cara say when she dumps articles of blue clothing into the bin. "He won't even care. He's got himself an collection of black clothing now."

"He will not know you donated them," I tell her.

"That's part of it," she says, closing the full bin shut. She writes down how many she added to the donation on the paper. "I'll check if anyone needs help loading their old clothes into one of the Erudite bins."

It might seem strange that we organize the clothes based on factions. However, the reason is that the factions with tensions don't co-mingle while donating old clothes.

I add up the numbers on the bin in my tablet. So far Erudite has donated four hundred and fifty articles of clothing to the factionless.

"Beatrice?" I thought I hear my father ask me.

I turn and see him standing a few feet from me, looking stern, uncertain. I suppress the urge to hug him. Not just because we're in a crowded room, but also because I'm wearing the blue of the Erudite.

The faction he vehemently despises. The faction he raised my brother and me to despise as well.

"Is mother here?" I ask cautiously.

"She left a few moments ago to go to Abnegation headquarters," he says. "What are you doing here?"

"Adding up figures," I answer. "To sum up the number of clothes Erudite has donated to the factionless."

He looks around the warehouse. "Come on, Beatrice," he says, putting his hand on my back, and he ushers me to a vacant corner not far from where we were standing moments ago.

"Did she write anything else about Abnegation?" he asks.

"Even in Erudite, one cannot avoid the reports," I answer. "Caleb and I know you didn't abuse us. However, we hear about how they think Abnegation is corrupt."

"Do you believe them? Do you believe Jeanine, Beatrice?" he asks.

I know he's expecting me to say _No, I don't believe any of it_, but with the report against Marcus Eaton confirmed and the Goldstein twins' arguments to back up the report that each faction should be in control of the government, I don't know what to think.

"I honesty can tell you that I'm straddling the fence," I answer. "I really don't know."

"Yes, you do, Beatrice," he says sternly. "You know who your mother and I are. You know who your friends were. Do you think Mr. Black is corrupt? Marcus Eaton, you think he's corrupt as well and was violent towards his son?"

"I know you and mother are not corrupt," I remind him. "With Marcus, father, I never interacted with him enough to really know him. Neither did Caleb. You can't expect us to make an opinion on a report you didn't allow us to read prior to the Choosing Ceremony. If I chose Dauntless, I wouldn't be able to dig around if it's true or not. Information is available in Erudite."

Technically, a good ninety-five percent is.

"I would have rather had you join those hellions then be with those self-righteous, arrogant people," he says. "Erudite is not Candor. It's full of liars, Beatrice. There are people so smart they know how to manipulate you."

"Even if I was manipulated, I wouldn't know until it was over," I point out. "I'm very careful who I trust."

"Your position as Jeanine Matthews's new assistant says otherwise," he says. "Only a suck-up would accept that offer, and you know it."

"You don't know what you're talking about," I say. I remember what Mrs. Matheson said, that we shouldn't criticize someone's decision if we didn't know what they were thinking. It's not in my father's place to assume that I accepted the offer because I suck-up to Jeanine, when I really don't.

"Beatrice, you and Caleb have chosen to ignore what you've known all your lives," he says. "These people are arrogant, greedy, and selfish, and they have led you two to nowhere."

I had enough. "What about Harrison Wilkes? Is he selfish and arrogant?"

"He's still in Erudite?" he asks, looking stumped.

I nod. It shouldn't surprise me that father didn't pay close attention, since during the Choosing Ceremony, you're nervous that you only pay attention when you're name is called and when other random people come forward. "Something you should know too. What's self-seeking about an Erudite teacher for being merely concerned about an pupils' wellbeing, being an mother herself?"

With that, I walk away towards the donation line. I shouldn't have walked away with the final word. I was taught that it was selfish. But father needed to know that not all the Erudite are arrogant and greedy.

He knew a few of them before he transferred to Abnegation, so he shouldn't shove them under the rug based on a few people he didn't like.

Now that I mentioned Harrison, hopefully he'll consider what I said.

* * *

"What are the figures for the donations?" Jeanine asks me promptly.

"Erudite has donated over one thousand and twenty articles of clothing," I answer just as promptly. I imagine the factionless fighting over the articles of loose clothing by the factions. Around this time, the kitchen in Abnegation headquarters will be busy.

The kitchens are always full of activity all year, but during the fall and winter months, mother and the wives of Abnegation councilmembers spend their time cooking warm meals for the factionless.

"I suppose the figures at Abnegation are slightly higher, considering that they are the faction that supports the factionless," says Jeanine. "I don't mean to offend you, Beatrice, considering that you originated in Abnegation, however, my personal belief is that the factionless are draining our resources. What's baffling is that the number of factionless are slightly growing. It's my belief that the reason why is because they couldn't conform to their factions. I will leave you to guess which group of individuals have trouble conforming."

The answer is obvious. "Divergents," I answer.

"While having more than one personality trait is very unique, it threatens the conformity to the faction," says Jeanine. "There are Divergents who conform with no problems, however, that doesn't mean they're a threat. All they do is go under our noses. With our relations with Dauntless, hopefully we'll get to those that evaded us."

I fear for the Divergents in Dauntless, who think they're safe when they're not.

"I can expect you to help my cause in fixing the system," she continues.

Fixing the system – getting rid of Divergents basically.

What's the logic in hunting down Divergents when I'm one myself?

* * *

Snow flurries descend from the atmosphere this afternoon, my back to the window as I sit inside my office, performing my procedural duties as Jeanine's assistant.

_"Only a suck-up would accept the offer"_.

Father just doesn't understand. He doesn't know the Jeanine now. I'm not him. He probably thinks it was selfish of me to take Jeanine's offer. He doesn't know my former initiate class.

The Goldsteins' are not arrogant and greedy. There's nothing self-seeking about my former Literacy teacher being concerned about a pupil's wellbeing. Harrison gave me some good credible viewpoints, and I wouldn't have considered that Tobias was abused.

Father called Tobias's transfer a betrayal. He probably thinks the same of Caleb and me, though he probably thinks that our transfer to Erudite was treason in the highest form.

* * *

Before going to the Goldsteins', Caleb tells me that he'll be taking Kendall to the café for a cup of hot chocolate. There will be no doubt something between them.

Entering the Goldstein apartment, one can smell the aroma of hot chocolate and baked goods.

"Hello, Beatrice," Mrs. Goldstein greets as I enter the apartment. "Where's your brother?"

"He's at the café with Kendall," I answer. "Is Randolph here?"

"He's with his father at his office," she says.

Mr. Goldstein's office is not hard to find. It's actually adjacent to one of the bedrooms.

"…I'm sure Johanna will be thrilled with this innovated technique for their crops," I hear Mr. Goldstein say.

I open the door to see both father and son pouring over some thoroughly detailed notes and manuals.

Randolph is the first to notice me.

"Hello, Beatrice," he says. "I'm showing father one of the things we came up with in the Biotechnology department."

"What is it?" I ask, brushing the strands of hair that's not partially restrained behind my ear.

"We created an mineral that should help the Amity with their crops for the fall," answers Randolph. "All father has to do is to have Ms. Matthews approve this."

Coming to Jeanine to approve things such as mineral solutions for the Amity nauseates me to no end.

* * *

"Did anything happen during the donation drive at the Hub?" Mrs. Goldstein asks us during dinner.

"Nothing too exciting, though I saw two Candor bicker over who would use the Candor donation bin first," Vincent answers. "The people near them appeared incredibly flustered by the scene."

"No wonder," says Victoria in response. "I don't understand the Candor sometimes. There's no point in bickering."

"I wonder about their initiation sometimes," says Vincent. "You can't always tell with body language if someone is lying or not."

"How about you, Beatrice?" Randolph asks.

"Mainly I gathered data, summing up how many articles of clothing that this faction donated," I answer. "We donated one thousand and twenty articles of clothing."

I leave out the part where I saw my father. I'm not sure if I want to talk about it yet.

"That's one hundred less than one here," says Mrs. Goldstein.

"Ever since that report about food, those here are not willing to give up their clothing," says Randolph.

"Rest assured, I doubt that they'll write an report on it," Victoria says to me. "'Abnegation hoarding old clothing' will be a far-fetched report that would need good credibility. We have seen the factionless wearing old clothing. Looks odd seeing the colors worn together."

"Hopefully someone likes my old coat," says Vincent. "It's perfect for the cold."

* * *

After dinner with the Goldsteins', Randolph decides to walk me to my apartment.

"Is something bothering you, Beatrice?" he asks thoughtfully.

I sigh. "I encountered my father at the Hub today. It wasn't too pleasant."

"I'm sure I'll keep up," he says.

"He's still upset that my brother and I chose Erudite," I say. "He thought that only an suck-up would accept Jeanine's offer of being her assistant."

"I'm sure he'll cool down," says Randolph. "It's only been about two months since the Choosing Ceremony."

"You don't know my father," I press. "He taught Caleb and I to see the Erudite as greedy and arrogant and self-serving. What's mind boggling is that he was born in Erudite. I don't know what Jeanine did to make him paint every Erudite in one broad stroke. I had to tell father about Mr. Wilkes, and he forgot about him."

"Prejudice is hard to remove from your mind," says Randolph, "even if you decide that you're wrong. Hopefully he is using what you told him as food for thought."

Hopefully Randolph is correct, and I can hope mother talks some sense into father.

We both walk in silence as we approach the door of my apartment.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," he says.

"I guess. Good night," I say before entering my apartment.

I wonder, and I'm baffled why I didn't think of this until now: what did Jeanine do that caused my father to leave and hate the Erudite?

* * *

"Beatrice, I want this on Jeanine's desk in an half an hour," says Mr. Nelsen, one of the head scientists as he hands me a report. "Can you do that?"

"I can fax it to her computer," I reply, sticking the report in my manila folder. "She has an tight schedule."

Being the main representative, it would be tight.

I walked out of the lab, the tablet on top of the manila folder. I scroll through the agenda with my fingers. Nothing unusual and major, as Jeanine was always either in her lab on the top floor or in her office.

I exit from her tab, and view my schedule for the next day. Tomorrow I was to go to Dauntless to perform maintenance on files concerning Dauntless members. After that, in the afternoon, I'll attend a meeting with Jeanine and the other three Erudite leaders. The subject being that the number of Divergents have increased.

With that I mind, I approach my office, intent on faxing the report to Jeanine's office.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Minor spoiler alert: We get to meet everyone's least favorite Candor-turned-Dauntless.**

**Reviews are welcome.**

* * *

"What got you interested in genetics in the first place?" Randolph asks me that afternoon as we walk through the bookshop, looking for new titles.

"Ever since your sister mentioned that study on the way to Erudite headquarters after the Choosing Ceremony," I answer, pulling out an book titled _Psychology of the Younger Generation_. "My knowledge of genetics was very limited until initiation. Now it isn't."

"Being in an faction where you'll freely collect information, it's not surprising that one might want to learn things they never knew," he says in reply.

I look out the windows. It's snowing and it's starting to stick.

"We might have an early winter this year," I say to him. Last year, it didn't snow until November, though it was still cold.

"Have you read the almanac produced by both the Amity and the Erudite?" he asks me. "They predicted that it was supposed to start snowing early this year."

"I wasn't interested in reading it when I was a dependent," I answer.

"It has information concerning weather forecasts, farmers' planting dates, tide tables, and tabular information," Randolph answers, and he lists of the cycles that the almanac goes by.

After purchasing our books, we walk arm-in-arm back to the apartment buildings. I watch as the snow collects on the grass and the metal sculptures in Millennium Park. I think of how the snow would collect on the flat roofs of the Abnegation sector, the times when Caleb and I would trudge through two feet of snow to shovel the pathways in order to meet our volunteer hours.

The snow that collected on our hair began to melt when we entered the warm apartment building.

"Wait until it turns into two feet of snow," I say.

"Even if we get a foot we might make a snowman," he says.

I've seen Erudite children and dependents from other factions build snowmen. I would watch as they would roll up the snow, and stick a carrot into the "head."

"Or make snow angels," I suggest, giggling.

"Just don't throw snowballs," says Randolph as we walk to my apartment. "That's an Dauntless game."

Engaging in anything involving snow was considered drawing attention in Abnegation, something that was frowned upon.

"I guess I'll see you sometime tomorrow," he says, as we stand outside the door to my apartment.

"Okay," I say.

"I might bring you an cup of hot chocolate after you return from your trip to Dauntless tomorrow," he offers.

"That would be great," I say in reply.

For some reason, I find myself staring at his lips, and I don't know who initiated it, but somehow, both our lips touch each other lightly. The blood rushes to the surface of my face, my heart beat taking flight.

After a few seconds, our lips separate.

"Good night, Beatrice," he says.

"Good night to you as well," I say smiling before opening the door to my apartment and exiting the hallway.

Now I'm really blushing like an idiot. First I've been kissed on the cheek. Now the lips.

If this were Abnegation, it would be seen as self-indulgent, as kissing someone in public would be considered "drawing unnecessary" attention.

* * *

The next morning, I feel people are noticing an spring in my step as I walk towards my office, but since this is an faction of intellectuals, they're more focused on something that they're most likely studying.

However, passing Krystal as she carries manila folders, she says something about my demeanor.

"Someone's cheerful today," she mutters.

"Is it an crime to be cheerful?" I demand.

"Whatever," she scoffs. "People are going to wonder if you took an overdose of the Amity peace serum."

She walks away, her heels ringing on the tile floors, and she turns around the corner.

I approach the door to my office, not hesitating as I close the door behind me after I enter before sitting at my computer desk.

I never told Caleb that I had my first kiss with the eldest of the Goldstein children. I don't know how to approach the Goldstein twins about the matter.

_It's not like you committed a murder_, my mind tells me.

_He's your friends' older brother_, the other half of my mind chides me.

There's no denying that it will be initially awkward when they find out. It's not like we're romantically involved yet or anything. Though knowing Caleb, he'll think that we are romantically involved.

Especially after that kiss.

* * *

The silver car owned by the Erudite drives more efficiently on the slick pavement then the public buses. Outside the Pire, are Eric (unsurprisingly), Max, and that boy who I recognize as Krystal's brother: Peter Hayes.

I wonder what role he has in this. During initiation, Kendall said something about members of Dauntless leaving the faction when they turn fifty or lose physical prime. Maybe Peter is going to replace a Dauntless leader who might retire.

I step out of the car, watching my step making sure I don't slip on the wet ground, and securing my leather folder containing my tablet to my side. Most likely because of the damp October weather, Eric is wearing a long-sleeved black jacket instead of his usual black vest.

"Everything should be in order," I say as professionally as possible.

Eric laces his fingers together. "There are at least thirty Dauntless members deserving of having their information thoroughly analyzed."

Peter glances at him, raising an eyebrow, looking confused. I'm confident that Peter never heard him speak like an Erudite before.

"I'm sure," I say.

"This is Beatrice Prior, Jeanine Matthews's assistant," Max introduces. "Ms. Prior, this is…"

"His sister was my initiation classmate," I say, shaking Peter's hand. "I thought I heard her mention his name a few times."

"He's going to replace a Dauntless leader an year after next year's initiation," says Eric. "Today he's learning how interfaction relations work. Just a fair warning: he's still retained that boisterous Candor, smart-mouth behavior."

"I'm not invisible, you know," Peter protests, looking annoyed.

"Let's get inside before we catch pneumonia," I say.

The four of us approach the Pire, with Eric and Max ahead of Peter and I.

"Did you and your brother transfer from Abnegation to Erudite?" Peter asks the moment we enter the building. He must have read the report that libeled my father.

"Yes," I answer. "While the report against Marcus Eaton is true, I cannot say the same about the report concerning my father. Your sister was probably misinformed when she gave her comment."

"Even if your father didn't abuse you, I'm glad that you and your brother were sane enough to transfer to Erudite," says Peter. "It's just sad how they view certain things as selfish, like birthday parties. As for the report with Marcus Eaton, I'm not sure about that one, but the Abnegation are not Candor."

Even though I heard things about him from Ronald, Peter has a point. However, I don't know him like I know Krystal, even though he made that malicious joke about Serena when I first stepped foot in Dauntless.

I notice Eric eyeing both me and Peter curiously before we go down the hole in the floor to enter the underground compound. For some reason, I thought I detected a hint of jealousy in Eric's eyes.

Why would Eric be jealous? I don't understand.

When I set my foot on the concrete floor of the Dauntless compound, I stumble for an moment before regaining my balance. I thought I hear Eric chuckle at my embarrassing display, and turn to scowl at him.

What's so amusing about me stumbling after climbing down a dangerous set of stairs?

"No wonder you didn't choose Dauntless," says Peter. "You're clumsy sometimes, are you?"

No, it's because I wasn't here as long as he was. I just roll my eyes at him as we walk through the stone cavern.

The thunderous sound of the rushing water in the chasm fills the air. I don't know if it's the chasm or if the Dauntless don't have heating systems in here. If it's the latter, then some of the Dauntless are being idiots for walking around in short sleeve shirts and those vests.

I'm toasty warm in this navy blue, wool overcoat.

Only a few Dauntless are observant to notice me among a throng of black. My blue, polished attire, and my hair styled in an elegant twist makes me stand out among the tattooed and pierced, black clad Dauntless. It makes me feel rather uncomfortable, so to speak.

We exit from the cavern down to the uneven ground of the dimly lit corridor. In fact, uneven ground happens to be common here in Dauntless. Even though I have been here an few times now, the Dauntless compound feels like an alien planet compared to the Erudite sector.

When we approach the metal, sliding door, one of the two Dauntless guards unlatch the lock, and slide the door open. Since I'm Jeanine's assistant, I enter the dimly lit room first before the three Dauntless men that accompanied me.

"Alright," says Max as the door slides shut. I hear the latch being put back in place. "What we are doing here is looking through files that could be corrupted. Sometimes a few Erudite specialists examine the files; other times, the assistant of Jeanine Matthews. Half the time, we look for simulation data that hasn't been recorded."

"Why obsess over lost simulation data?" Peter asks incredulously. "If it's gone, it's gone."

"There are highly important reasons why simulation data would be 'erroneously' deleted," Eric replies, emphasizing the quotation marks around _erroneously_. "If a simulation isn't recorded, the matter as to why is suspicious."

Peter rolls his eyes and mutters something unintelligible, and Eric glares at him.

"Whose data will I'll be examining today?" I ask with interest.

Eric takes a piece of folded notebook paper and offers it to me. I brusquely snatch the paper from his hand and begin unfolding it.

"Of the thirty listed," says Eric, looking amused by the way I snatched the paper from his hand, "I believe that ten to fifteen deserve close attention."

That means that fifteen Divergents could be among the list of thirty on this list. However, I start the task I was sent here for. I was barely aware of Max leaving the room (I thought he said something about important business he wanted to attend to), leaving me with Eric and Peter. Peter sits next to me, closely paying attention to my current task. Eric looks around the room, and I thought he was eyeing certain angles specifically for a few seconds before looking at Peter and me.

"How did you end up as the assistant of Jeanine Matthews?" Peter asks me as I wrote the fourth name down after examining the tenth file. "Are you rather, um, two months fresh from initiation?"

"Why does it concern you?" I ask as move on to the eleventh file. "Are you rather young to be a Dauntless leader-in-training?"

I hear Eric snort. Most likely because he himself became an Dauntless leader at the age of seventeen.

"From what I heard, Eric was the youngest leader appointed," says Peter, coloring slightly. "It would make sense, though, since one has to be of physical prime to be a member. Assistant to the leader however, I assume one must have a certain level of experience."

"True," I acknowledge. "However, Jeanine selected me because with my Abnegation background, this position will not go to my head."

"Right, because the Abnegation are known for their humility," Peter says sourly.

Looks like loathing the Abnegation is not exclusive to the Erudite.

After five minutes of silence, Eric speaks up.

"I will be right back, as I just need to check something out. You two better behave while I'm gone."

With that, he leaves the room swiftly without another word. It must have something to do with his cautious glances around the room. However, horrified comprehension fills me when I realize that Tobias Eaton works in the control room.

He better not have looked at the footage of this room. Due to Eric's Erudite background, he would be suspicious of Tobias.

"What's his problem?" Peter asks me.

"You tell me," I say. "You will be working alongside him."

"He told us to behave when he's gone," says Peter. "That is an indicator that he's infatuated with you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I press. "I doubt he has any interest in me. Where's the logic to that, if we are from two different factions."

"I was raised in Candor," he replies. "I know belligerent sexual tension when I see it."

"A former neighbor of yours actually told me how you and your twin sister were liars," I say, hoping he would drop the matter.

"True. I lied about who started brawls," Peter acknowledges, "but I was very honest with my opinions. If I didn't like somebody, I told them. If I thought they were lying, I told them. If I wanted to make their days shit, I'm open about it. I'm not up for being nice to someone's face and talking behind their backs. A bully that bullies you in your face is less dangerous then a bully who talks about you behind your back."

I see he has a point despite how awful he sounds.

"Your sister didn't hesitate to admit her dislike," I say.

He doesn't rush to her defense like I expected. He just shrugs. "I don't know about you, but Krystal fits the prissy, snobby Nose image. I wasn't surprised when she chose Erudite. She always wanted to be better than me back at Candor."

"Nose?" I ask, giggling without meaning to.

"A slang for the Erudite," says Peter, "which is a play on the word _knows_."

Nose. That sounds less demeaning like Stiff.

I'm still giggling over that acronym when Eric shows up; looking like someone fed him malarkey. I don't understand what bothers him, but he just glares at Peter as he walks to the corner of the room.

"Just ignore the noise," he says. He pulls out a gun, aims it at the upper corner of the wall, and shoots.

Sparks fly from that corner as Eric approaches the other corner of the wall.

* * *

Sleet was falling from the sky when I returned to Erudite headquarters later that day. It's comforting to be in the brightly, lit rooms in Erudite headquarters compared to the dimly lit, damp stone caverns of the Dauntless compound.

I think of what Peter said about Eric's attitude deriving from infatuation and belligerent sexual tension.

I shrug it off. He could probably just be messing around with me, as I doubt Eric is interested in me. I'm not interested in him either.

Yet he told us to both behave while he was absent. Probably because being from different factions, Peter and I might offend each other.

I'm not his type; neither is he my type.

"A damp one, I might guess," says Fernando as he passes me in the corridor.

"You're correct," I answer. "It's sleeting now."

"Not surprising for October," he says. "I heard it might even snow tomorrow afternoon."

"It's too early for that," I say, opening the door to my office. I shrug off my overcoat and hang it on the hook before approaching the chair at my desk. As soon as I sit down, I tap the computer screen, and the screen lights up.

I log into my account and enter the program that I was registered as the assistant of Jeanine Matthews. She has two messages waiting to be approved for her to read. The first one is from Marcus Eaton. I read it out of curiosity…

_Dear Mrs. Matthews,_

_ I apologize if this response to that report against me is two months late, however, I have the right to express my opinion. The word of two people does not make it true. Considering that Mrs. Matheson is from Erudite while her son broke away from the faction two years ago, I suspect that it was purposely done to discredit me and this faction. Inquisitiveness is self-serving, something that Mrs. Clarisse Matheson should learn._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Marcus Eaton_

It's odd that he responded to the article two months late; probably trying to find his words so he could properly defend himself. Inquisitiveness isn't selfish. We have to ask questions to release them off our chest.

It irks me that he criticized Clarisse for just being intuitive. She's an mother herself, so of course she would think that something wasn't quite right with Tobias.

Without hesitation, I click on the _approve _button, adding an comment saying, _Timing of response sounds suspicious_, and I watch as it's sent straight to Jeanine's computer. I know an report will come from it. This will surely capture Jeanine's interest, as someone defending themselves late will be suspicious.

After I approved that message, I approved the message from Amity concerning supplies to aid them with growing their crops for the winter. At that moment, someone knocks on my office door.

"You're free to enter," I encourage.

The door opens, and in comes Randolph, carrying a steaming mug of hot chocolate. The aroma fills the room.

"Finally, something to warm me up after an hour in the damp cavern that the Dauntless call home," I say, taking the cup from him.

"How did it go?" he asks thoughtfully as I take a sip of the rich tasting beverage.

I swallow the hot chocolate. "Uneventful. Hopefully you won't get in trouble for this."

"I already had Ms. Matthews's permission," he says as I take a second sip. "Speaking of Mrs. Matthews, she approved the new mineral solution."

"That's excellent," I say. "Now, I must get back to work or we'll both get into trouble."

He steals a quick kiss from me on the lips. "I won't count on it."

I smile at his retreating figure, and I set my mug aside on the desk as I continue my work.

* * *

**I listened to "The Kiss" from the **_**Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix **_**score while writing Tris's first kiss. Most likely because I have headcast Daniel Radcliffe as Randolph Goldstein.**

**As far as Peter is concerned, we only know from Christina that he started fights and lied about it. So, that leaves room to assume that the brawls were the only things he lied about. We didn't know too much about him in book one.**


	20. Chapter Twenty

"It shouldn't come as a surprise that Marcus Eaton would defend himself two months after the report was released," Harrison says. "I guess he was biding his time, thinking of his defense."

Later that day, I was making an errand to the historic archives room on the sixth floor to enter in a message for the historians of this faction when I came across Harrison Wilkes. According to him, he works as one of Erudite's historians when he isn't instructing during Erudite initiation.

"Marcus said that the word of two people doesn't make the accusation an fact," I say.

"It depends who gives the accusation," he points out. "Maternal instincts are not exclusive to the woman's old child. As for her son, well, I heard he has quite a negative reputation with the other Dauntless. Shouldn't be surprising, as I heard that those who transfer from here to Dauntless become ruthless and brutal. However, brutality and ruthlessness doesn't equate with duplicity."

He has a point. Cruelty does not make the person dishonest, the same way intelligence does not make a person vain.

"Eric was in the same dormitory as Tobias," I note. "Of course he would have heard and seen things."

"He also would have seen belt marks on his back," says Harrison, "something that the other Dauntless initiates at the time would have seen."

"I'm confident that my father saw the whole belt-whipping as a load of malarkey," I say. "He said that the report attacked Marcus's character."

"I remember telling you that your father didn't have a knack for Psychology," says Harrison. "Those not trained in the area of Psychology have an difficult time understanding that individuals can have public facades. Your father is very smart man. I was surprised when he chosen Abnegation. I'm thinking his aptitude test didn't say Abnegation."

I remember the report, that Tobias chosen Dauntless in spite of an Abnegation result. Father left Erudite because he most likely felt hatred for his faction of origin before his Choosing Ceremony.

"It shouldn't come as an surprise," I say.

"There are people who choose factions that they didn't test for," says Harrison. "Either because they feel like they didn't belong in their faction of origin, or in Tobias Eaton's case, they would have stayed if their environment wasn't harmful for them."

Or in father's case, he left because the Erudite did something that made him hate the entire faction.

"I wish I could discuss that topic further, but I wouldn't want to see you in trouble with Jeanine if you don't return from your errand," says Harrison.

I know what he means, because an hour before my shift ends, I'm to attend a meeting with Jeanine and the other two leaders.

* * *

"I'm sure we all notice a pattern in aptitude test results in the recent decade," says Jeanine, as the four of us sit in one of the conference room. As I set up the projector, Jeanine continues, "I created this presentation, showing figures pertaining to reported and unreported aptitude test results."

I make sure that the projector is warmed up before pulling down the projection screen. Once I turn on the projector, there's a line graph with data. I have memorized the data on here. The blue line is the number of aptitude tests with recorded results. The red line is aptitude results with results reported manually.

"As you can see, the numbers of aptitude tests with results reported manually has risen in the past decade," I say, gesturing to the red line. "This year, there have been over a hundred results that have been left unrecorded, compared to two years ago, when the number was in the nineties region."

I was one of the hundred that had my aptitude result reported manually.

"During one of the years, there was an equal amount of unreported and recorded test result," I say.

"Which means, if my calculations are correct, that the number of Divergents are growing," says Jeanine. I move on to another linear graph. This one concerning the number of Dauntless initiates, how many were accepted, and how many members have 'missing' simulation results.

"In the past year, the Dauntless have begun accepting ten members at an time," says Jeanine. "Two years ago, two simulations from two separate initiates were not recorded. However, that was because the former simulation was a program error, and the latter was deleted erroneously. Fortunately, we were able to spot a few offenders of the faction system before two years ago."

"Surely all the Divergent are not from Dauntless," says Cedric. "It's not logical for Divergent rebels to transfer to either Erudite or Dauntless."

"This is where I get to the point of this meeting," says Jeanine. "While the Dauntless are proficient in finding Divergents with the use of simulations, that alone is not enough for our endeavors. We need to broaden our search for those that threaten the faction system."

Broaden their search – hunt for Divergents in other factions aside from Dauntless. However, I'm not the only one that figures this out.

"You are saying that we should be looking into other factions," Jeanine's brother deduces.

"That's correct, William," says Jeanine. "However, despite our close relations with Amity, the further expansion of our search isn't starting there."

She pulls up an image of the Merciless Mart, Candor headquarters.

"If the Dauntless are proficient in using simulations to look for Divergents," says Jeanine, "then Candor truth serum will also help our cause."

Cedric weaves his fingers together, having a thoughtful yet austere expression on his face. "If we were to extend to Candor, we could face some problems."

"Not if we meet with Jack Kang," says Jeanine. "He'll be easy to manipulate."

If Jeanine is extending her hunt at Candor, then more Divergents would be hunted down. If she succeeds with the Candor, she'll expand her search in Amity, then probably Abnegation. No faction will be safe.

The Erudite manifesto says that intelligence shouldn't be used as a weapon but for the betterment of others; that it shouldn't be used for one's personal gain. Jeanine is using her intelligence as an weapon, and for her own gain. The very things which violate Erudite values.

I wonder if that's what's happening right now: faction leaders steering away from their original values, changing the faction as a whole. If that's happening, then I wouldn't be surprised if it explodes into conflict.

* * *

That night I return to my apartment, the place I feel safe with my books.

In two days, Jeanine and I will pay a visit to Jack Kang in the Merciless Mart. I'm not looking forward to the visit. It's selfish of me to help Jeanine with hunting down Divergents, not that I wanted to help her in the first place.

I know the look mother will give me because of my inaction. Standing aside and doing nothing is against Abnegation values. Self-preservation is considered an act of selfishness. However, it's important, since sometimes we have to worry about ourselves. Self-preservation isn't appropriate for these circumstances.

I bet that no one in Abnegation sees me as the young, naïve Abnegation girl that once wore grey. I'm the assistant of Jeanine Matthews. Someone to be wary of.

I take the pins from my hair, letting it cascade down my shoulders before shrugging off my coat. I set down my purse and leather folder before unbuttoning my blue suit jacket. Once I take off my suit jacket, I toss it in the nearby chair and approach the kitchen to prepare dinner.

As I cook dinner, I glance at the window showcasing Millennium Park, and the buildings surrounding it, the lights still gleaming in the October night. Father would talk about how the Erudite were violating energy conservation laws for their own indulgence.

Thing is, I don't see it as self-indulgent anymore.

A year ago, I was spending the cold October nights with my family back in Abnegation. Now I'm spending them in an Erudite apartment.

I never imagined life as an Erudite, as I always thought that I would be Abnegation, even though I felt like I never belonged there. I'm sure that's common for every dependent: believing that they'll live the rest of their days in their faction of origin, even if they didn't feel like they fit in.

However, I'm sure Caleb knew where he was going, as he poured over his homework more than I had. I still imagine the stacks of books on that simple plywood desk. This time, without judgment.

Once I'm finished cooking my meal, I place the seasoned salmon and brown rice on the plate before sitting down at the table. I eat in silence, remembering the quite nights at the dinner table back in Abnegation.

Even if one is slowly breaking away from their faction of origin, it still lingers with us.

* * *

The ground froze over again last night, and I walk towards Erudite headquarters, my mitten-covered hands clutching the strap of my shoulder bag. It wasn't this cold last October.

Maybe we're in for a cold winter.

I open the glass doors, and enter the toasty, warm building. I pay no mind to Jeanine's portrait hanging behind the desk. Most likely because I'm used to seeing it. I pull the black mittens from my hand as I pass through the corridors.

I count the floors as the elevator takes me to the floor containing my office and the office of the three leaders. The elevator door opens, and I walk down the corridor to my office, my heels ringing against the white tile floors.

After unlocking the door to my office, I open the door, and flick on the light. As I put my coat on the hook, from the window, I watch as I see the train takes a lazy turn away from the Erudite sector. It must be wonderful to some to have that reckless freedom.

However, choosing Dauntless would have meant that I would have to have gone through their torturous initiation. Freedom comes with a hefty price after all.

Why didn't Tobias think of joining Erudite to get away with his father? Our initiation doesn't take a physical and emotional toll on the individual like Dauntless initiation. Then I come to thinking: Marcus probably raised his son to loath the Erudite as well. It would explain why Tobias initially thought that I was a lackey of Jeanine Matthews.

He probably thinks like that towards anyone who works closely with Jeanine, whether they suck-up to her or not.

Pushing that out of my mind, I sit at my desk and log on to my computer. Now that Jeanine has her eyes on Candor, I have to tell someone. It would be selfish if I kept this hidden. However, I should inform people without it being traced back to me.

Then, I somehow pull this from my memory: Caleb and I would put secret messages in letters when we were in Lower Levels, and we would have to decipher them ourselves. Only someone with intellect might be able to decipher the message.

No, I won't tell just anybody. I look at my agenda for today. Nothing too exciting. I just have to write a letter to the Abnegation councilmembers about revenues for the end of the month. Jeanine's ploy to demean the Abnegation for caring about the factionless.

I don't know what might happen if I send it to the Abnegation, however, hopefully, they'll be smart enough to decipher the message. I write down _they are expanding their resources to Candor _before opening the document program.

I write what I'm required to write, writing down pieces of the secret message at the correct places. Once I've inserted my signature, I write in the box above the letter _I'll be dissatisfied if you didn't receive this _before sending it to the Abnegation computer servers.

Hopefully, father or mother deciphers the meaning of this. If they don't, then it's a wasted effort.

* * *

"You never been down to the factionless sector, have you?" Victoria asks as she, Vincent, Randolph, Caleb, Kendall, and I sat in the café for a spot of lunch.

"Caleb and I would go through the factionless sector in order to get to school," I say. "Have you gone down there?"

"We didn't, for safety reasons," answers Vincent. "When people live in conditions like that, they get desperate to the point of attacking people."

"I don't hate Abnegation, but I never understood why they voted to take the Dauntless out of the factionless sector," says Victoria. "The factionless could hurt each other."

I remember that encounter with the factionless man after my aptitude test. Maybe it wasn't such a wise move to remove the Dauntless from the factionless sector.

"I think I have gone through the factionless sector twice in my youth," says Kendall. "I and my old friend Marlene would talk about how it looks like a war zone."

"A war zone?" I ask incredulously.

"If anyone is observant enough, there's evidence of conflict on the buildings," answers Randolph. "It appears as if there was a revolt in the past."

"The trouble is that there is nothing in the history books that suggests that any conflict emerged," says Victoria, looking troubled. "Vincent and I have searched for anything on history about the city to see if any conflict emerged."

I picture the broken roads and shattered windows and toppled streetlights in the factionless sector of the city, the destruction that is evident nowhere else – not even north of the bridge where the buildings are empty but seem to have been vacated peacefully. I always just took the broken-down sectors in stride, as evidence when people are without community. Maybe there was conflict in the city.

However –

"Maybe it wasn't recorded because it probably didn't happen," says Caleb. "Probably factionless getting into altercations."

"Have you seen the pictures of physical evidence of uprisings during a war?" asks Vincent. "Because that's what the factionless sector looks like."

Why would the Erudite not record an uprising? They are against ignorance. Something just doesn't add up for some reason.

* * *

The snowfall grows heavy through the day, and it's sticking. By two in the afternoon, factionless workers are already shoveling the snow from the sidewalks and roads. I always felt sorry for the factionless, as they wore threadbare coats and mittens as they shoveled the snow.

Fat snowflakes fall outside my window as I sit at my chair, looking at my tablet and my computer screen at the same time. Tomorrow morning, Jeanine and I will pay a visit to the Merciless Mart, and we'll have a meeting with Jack Kang about accepting relations with the Erudite.

I really hope that he refuses. However, if Jeanine has Max under her thumb, it would be no trouble for her to put Jack under her thumb as well. Most likely she'll manipulate him in a clever fashion that he wouldn't suspect her of duplicity.

The day after that, I am to oversee the delivery of fear serum at Dauntless before examining files in the data center, the room close to wear stage two of Dauntless initiation takes place. I will be accompanied by Krystal of all people. I wonder if the Dauntless go through their fears for leisure. That would be masochistic.

From what Kendall described about Dauntless, merely transferring to Dauntless would be masochistic as well. Going under the needle sounds as if they want pain.

However, maybe the reason they have piercings and tattoos is to show that they can tolerate the pain. I think of the microdermals above Eric's right eyebrow, and it's just painful thinking about it.

I look through any new messages. So far, there is nothing to intercept yet. If the Abnegation did receive my message, it might take an while yet before they might respond. Since I was clever in hiding that secret message, there is an eighty percent chance that they might not decipher the letter.

My thoughts are interrupted when the phone rings, and I pick it up.

"Good afternoon. This is Beatrice Prior, Jeanine Matthews's assistant. How can I help you?" I say, my usual greeting whenever I answer the phone.

"Yes, Beatrice, this is Max," Max says as I drum my fingers against the glass surface of my desk. "I was wondering if you could connect me to Jeanine."

I look at Jeanine's schedule. She's in her office.

"Yes, one moment please," I say, pressing the button to forward the call to Jeanine's phone before putting down the receiver.

Coming to think of it, since tensions against Abnegation is gradually mounting, I'm not surprised if there will be conflict. Hopefully that wouldn't happen.

* * *

I stop at the clothing place for a moment before heading back to my apartment. It's a relief that the Erudite supply season appropriate clothing and footwear. All I bought is leather boots that maintain the professional appearance of the Erudite.

As I exit, I feel something wet hit my shoulder, and I turn to see Randolph grinning like a schoolboy with an crush.

"That was childish!" I say, not controlling my oncoming mirth.

"I had to get your attention somehow," he says, approaching me. "Even if it was immature."

"That was also unbecoming of an Erudite," I say as we were walking side by side. "Has anything interesting happened in the Biotechnology department?"

"We met with the Chemistry department," he answers, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "You should have seen Victoria. She looked like she was going to bite Krystal's head off."

"What did Krystal do?" I ask.

"She shot down every idea that was said, saying that it wasn't as good as hers," answers Randolph.

How arrogant. I wish I could have seen it.

"Randolph!" I hear Victoria shout, and I see her run towards us. When she approaches us, she kicks the snow from her shoes before saying, "Mother sent me to tell her that dinner will be ready."

"Tell her I'll be home soon," says Randolph.

"Right," Victoria says, and I notice that she is observing that Randolph and I are linking arms. Predictably, she flushes red with embarrassment. "I'll see you."

And she runs off.

"Did you tell her about us?" asks Randolph as we approach the apartment buildings.

"I didn't tell her we kissed," I answer.

"Even if you didn't tell her, she would have guessed there was something between us."

"True," I note.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

"Why does this October have to be wintry and damp?" questions Jeanine in exasperation, as the two of us reach her car. Last night, it ceased snowing, but there are not enough breaks in the clouds to allow the sun enough access so the snow would melt.

"What do you expect when we arrive at Candor?" I ask, as I enter the car after her.

"One thing noteworthy about the Candor is that they are not known for their intellectualism," answers Jeanine, as I buckle my seatbelt. "I'm confident that I'll be able to persuade Jack Kang."

"What if he suspects you of duplicity?" I inquire, although I already know the answer. "He's Candor."

Jeanine wears her trademark cool smile. "There's no need to worry about my expertise in the art of persuasion."

Persuasion is one of the elements of manipulation. Taking Jeanine's IQ score into consideration, no one would know they were under her thumb until it was too late.

Persuading Max to allow Erudite to enter Dauntless affairs seemed to work with her, so it wouldn't be far-fetched to assume that it will work with Jack.

It's as if Jeanine wants to control the other factions, which is probably her plan. I'm not surprised if she plans on planting a few Erudite into Abnegation in order to influence them to hand over power to the Erudite.

Because that's something she would do.

* * *

Candor headquarters is large enough to contain an entire world. Or so it seems to me.

It is a wide cement building that overlooks what was once the river. The sign says MERC IS MART – it used to read "Merchandise Mart," but most people refer to it as the Merciless Mart, because the Candor are merciless, but honest. They seem to embrace the nickname.

Or perhaps they refer to Candor Headquarters as Merciless Mart because they have heard the moniker being used more than once that they themselves conformed into referring it as Merciless Mart as well.

I don't know what to expect what might result from this meeting. Either Jack might cave in to Jeanine's demands or he'll refuse her offer. The bravest choice to make would be the latter. However, once an individual is face to face with Jeanine, the latter choice will be useless.

Again, sometimes the bravest choice isn't the wisest choice to make.

I take a deep breath as we pass through the glass doors. Here comes nothing, one could say.

The lobby is large and well-lit, with black marble floors that stretch back to an elevator bank. A ring of white marble tiles in the center of the room from the symbol of Candor: a man holding two scales, one in each arm, meant to symbolize the weighing of truth against lies. The room isn't too busy, only with a handful of Candor.

They stop what they're doing, ceasing all conversation as they see us enter. Looking over at Jeanine, I see her holding her body the same way like she does in the Dauntless compound: like she already owns the place.

That's another reason to loath her.

A man, sitting at a long black, marble desk at the end of the room, speaks up.

"Is there anything I could help you with?"

"Yes, take us to Jack Kang, please," answers Jeanine promptly. "You were probably already aware that we arranged an appointment with him."

The Candor man grumbles as he reaches for the phone. I'm sure this wasn't what he planned: two Erudite entering Candor headquarters. The Erudite are not exactly known for their honesty. We can deceive and manipulate.

* * *

A dark-skinned Candor man leads Jeanine and me through the corridors of one of the higher floors of the Merciless Mart. I assume every faction regulation is that the representatives of each faction have an office on the higher floors of the faction's headquarters. Abnegation headquarters only has two floors compared to the buildings in Erudite, Dauntless, and Candor.

I have a vague memory of what the Amity headquarters looks like, but it's been a long time to remember the exact detail.

Our escort opens a wooden door, and steps in the room.

"Jeanine Matthews and her assistant," he announces, before stepping out of the room. Jeanine enters the room first, with me following. Sitting behind a wooden desk is Jack Kang, representative of the Candor.

By most faction standards, he is a young leader – only thirty-nine years old. However, I'm positive that for Dauntless standards, that's nothing. Eric became a Dauntless leader at seventeen, the youngest age to become an faction leader. In the other three factions, they go by seniority, as in Erudite, Jeanine and the other two Erudite leaders are in their forties.

Jack is handsome, too, with short black hair and warm, slanted eyes, like Tori's, and high cheekbones. Despite his good looks, he isn't known for being charming, probably because he's Candor, and they see charm as deceptive. I should expect that this meeting shouldn't take time, as I know he wouldn't waste time with pleasantries. With Jeanine, however, she'll use pleasantries and persuasion to get what she wants.

"I'm sure you received my message," says Jeanine, sitting down before placing her leather folder in front of her.

"I did," said Jack. "It would be courteous if you don't waste time with pleasantries."

"If we didn't, how would the Erudite succeed as a whole?" asks Jeanine.

"Charm is deceptive, Jeanine," he reminds her.

"If you view charm as deceptive, then why does this faction produce lawyers?" asks Jeanine coldly. "It takes charm and persuasion to get your view across. Now, let me discuss why we're here."

I wonder what she's going to say.

"It's to my knowledge that Candor, aside from Abnegation, is an expendable faction. You cannot provide protection, sustenance, and technological innovation. I could be frank, and be honest about the very fact that you're completely useless," says Jeanine.

"Useless? Every faction has certain –" says Jack through gritted teeth.

"Now let's not get testy," Jeanine interrupts. "However, I'm going to forgive this faction's vulnerabilities if you do exactly what we want."

She removes a piece of paper from her folder, and passes it to him. Jack looks at the document, scrutinizing the contents of it.

"You do realize that you're asking to wipe out half the members of this faction," Jack points out.

"Divergents are costly assets, Jack, one this system cannot afford," states Jeanine. "And you should know that."

"There's the truth serum to consider as well. If there actually were Divergents in Candor, we would know already," says Jack.

"Then I'm afraid that you are not doing a proficient job with asking questions to an individual under the serum," Jeanine claims. "You have to be very precise when asking questions. Right now, Candor and Abnegation both are guilty of harboring Divergents. All will be forgiven if you meet my demands."

"The factions were founded to keep the peace," Jack points out. "Not to unite against individuals with more than one personality trait."

Jeanine purses her lips. "If I'm mistaken, the word Divergent was not in the vocabulary when the system was founded."

"Just because it was not in a thought back when the city was founded, it doesn't necessarily mean that we should hunt down members of society," says Jack. "What you're suggesting is getting rid of people who have contributed –"

"I will make this clear: a Divergent rebel is a costly asset," Jeanine interrupts, "one we cannot afford."

Jack's mistake was honesty. Jeanine wouldn't have taken his refusal alone. Knowing how smart she is, I know she will have something under her sleeve.

"I'll give you one week to consider my offer, lest you want your faction to appear on the paper like Abnegation," says Jeanine.

Blackmail could also be seen as a form of manipulation. It shouldn't surprise me that Jeanine would use it to get what she wants.

If Jack doesn't cave in, he's at risk of the Erudite tearing Candor to shreds like they are doing with the Abnegation. I'm mentally screaming at him to agree.

Not that I don't want him to, but if he doesn't, it wouldn't bode well for the Candor.

* * *

"Don't be surprised if Jack calls to consider my offer," says Jeanine as the car starts.

"I won't be surprised," I state. It's not a lie. If Jeanine resorts to blackmail, of course the victim will do what she wants in order to avoid repercussions. I wouldn't want repercussions myself, considering how intelligent she is. Who knows what she might cook up?

I glance out the window, hoping that seeing the snow mounted on the ground would distract me from what could happen.

At the bridge, I see two figures clad in grey walk by the support columns of the bridge, shoveling the snow from the road. It's not until we pass them that I recognize them as they stare at the passing car that Jeanine and I occupy.

Simon Lancaster and his family live a few houses from where my parents live. He's one of the fifty councilmen that help run the government. His wife, Penelope, helps cook food for the factionless and she administers the aptitude tests once a year. Caleb and I have spoken with the Lancaster twins, Irene and Jonathan, only a few times, the reason because they are a grade below us.

They will choose next year, and since Abnegation dependents are reserved, I'm not sure if they will stay in Abnegation or leave. Irene tries not to draw attention to herself, however father heard from Mr. Lancaster that she's got an "fiery tongue," meaning that she sometimes has a hard time keeping her thoughts to herself. If it's true, I'm not surprised if she transfers to Candor.

"The Abnegation as it is, lower themselves to the level of the factionless in terms of community service," says Jeanine, eyeing the two quizzically as the car drives from the bridge.

It's an understatement: the Abnegation do perform tasks for community service like shoveling the snow and picking up the garbage. I remember that I had volunteer hours, which I spent shoveling snow, cooking food for the factionless, and cleaning headquarters.

That's one of the reasons Jeanine probably loathes the Abnegation, and she just verbally confirmed it.

* * *

The clouds started breaking away to allow enough sun to hit the snow when Jeanine and I returned to Erudite headquarters. The snow could melt by this afternoon. This afternoon could be seen as uneventful by Dauntless standards, but I would rather sit in my office intercepting phone calls, managing schedules, and approving mail then being in the Dauntless compound.

When I turn around the corner to my office, I've come face to face with Victoria.

"Would it hurt your schedule if I talk to you for a moment?" she asks.

"No, there's no harm," I say, leading her to my office. Just as I remove my coat and hang it on the hook, she sits in the black leather chair in front of my desk.

"I want you to be honest with me," she says, cupping her hands on her lap. "Are you courting my brother?"

"Courting him?" I ask.

"You two were awfully close together yesterday," she points out. "Usually that means there is a relationship."

"You could say that," I say, scratching the back of my neck. "Our lips touched once."

"Okay, this is awkward," she mutters to herself. "Even if you two did kiss, it should be a serious relationship."

"I understand that," I note. I have witnessed my parents to understand what's in a relationship. "I have watched my parents before my transfer."

"Watching parents interact isn't the same as understanding how a relationship works," argues Victoria. "You have to be in a relationship yourself to actually understand how it works."

She could be right. Maybe watching couples interact doesn't mean you actually understand how relationships work.

"Hopefully this doesn't happen, but if you ever break his heart, like by two-timing him, I will not speak to you for some time," says Victoria sternly. There's no denying that she's serious about this.

"Two-timing?" I ask.

"It's when an individual courts two individuals at the same time, behind the other's back," she defines. "You're my friend and all, but hopefully that doesn't happen, and if it does, I'll be awfully surprised."

"Then don't expect it to happen," I say.

There's no logical explanation to why I would even date two guys at the same time. I was taught that cheating on your romantic partner was considered an unforgivable form of selfishness.

I would never do that. Especially if Randolph treated me with dignity and respect when I first met him.

* * *

"You're overseeing the delivery of fear serum tomorrow, right?" Caleb asks me as we sat in his apartment for lunch. "Back in the day, the fear serum that the Dauntless used induced general fears for their simulations, not the individual fears like they do now. Kendall and I were comparing samples of the current fear serum with the previous version, and both hallucinogens were different."

"They would be if the previous simulations generalized general fears," I say, moving my fork around my brown rice. "I think it's masochistic if the Dauntless go through their fear landscape."

I shudder at the fears I could have faced if I were to have chosen Dauntless.

"To just join that faction would be masochistic," says Caleb. "It's like people have no regard for their lives when performing dangerous stunts."

I don't doubt that one bit.

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" I ask him.

"I'm going to the bookshop with Kendall to help her buy a Chemist book," says Caleb.

_Then probably have dinner at her apartment_, I mentally finish. It doesn't faze me that they might begin a relationship in December. Susan probably has found someone else at this moment.

"I don't have to ask what you might be doing," he states. "Going to the Goldsteins' for dinner?"

"You could say that," I acknowledge.

"I think I heard this thing about finding your spouse in your faction of origin," says Caleb. "Marriage age differs by faction. In Dauntless, faction members can get married by seventeen while here, it's twenty."

In Abnegation, you have to be at least in your late twenties to get married, because you're old enough and mature enough to start a family.

* * *

Before going over to the Goldsteins', I head over to Harrison's apartment. You would think he shouldn't know anything about this. However, since he's an instructor during stage two of Erudite initiation, he probably knows a thing or two about Jeanine hunting down the Divergent. She probably coached every instructor what to look for.

He confirmed it, when I asked him if he knew what a Divergent was.

"During initiation, she wants the instructors to keep an eye on every behavior patterns that do not conform to the faction," he tells me. "It's not in my best interest to turn in a pupil. So, naturally, I say I find nothing odd.

"Jeanine is thinking of expanding her resources to Candor," I say dryly.

Harrison looks predictably troubled. "She's continuing to expand her hunt, I suppose. With Norton, hunting for the Divergent was isolated in Erudite."

"Norton?" I ask, raising my eyebrow incredulously.

"The Erudite main representative before Jeanine Matthews," answers Harrison. "Seven years ago, he suffered from a heart attack which ended his life. He started the idea of hunting down Divergents, and has seemed to have passed it on to Jeanine, who was his assistant at the time. During the year of his passing, due to his age, he allowed her to make decisions for him, and that's when she initiated the Dauntless-Erudite connection. However, over the two factions, it would be a relatively smart decision for a Divergent to choose Erudite over Dauntless."

"They still might find out here," I point out. Samuel was killed for being Divergent, but that was because Krystal told Jeanine what she overheard.

"When you think about it, Beatrice, it would be harder to find a Divergent in Erudite then in Dauntless," he points out. "Here you have to keep an eye on behavioral trends that don't conform to the faction. In Dauntless, it's quite easy to sniff them out. If I remember correctly, a Divergent is simulation-aware, thus manipulating the outcome of the simulation or shutting it down."

It makes sense now why the Dauntless use simulations to look for Divergents. Someone would have to be aware if the simulations get deleted.

And Harrison has a point. A Divergent who transfers to Dauntless is more likely to get caught then an Divergent who transfers to Erudite. Then again, I never knew that Jeanine had it in for the Divergent until I came here.

* * *

"Why couldn't your brother join us for dinner?" Randolph asks me as we played an game of chess after eating dinner with his family.

"He is with Kendall," I answer, moving my white knight to the left. "He had to help her buy an book for the Chemistry department."

"I see," he says. "Victoria thinks that more might come from that relationship."

"She's not the only one," I point out, taking his black pawn. "There's something there."

"Beatrice, you're such an evil person," he says, noticing that I took his chess piece.

"I'm getting good, though," I say, laughing.

"If you're going to become a master at this, you're going to be one dangerous opponent," he says, touching my nose with his fingertip.

In Abnegation, I wouldn't experience this sort of banter with an romantic partner, but I never expected that an Erudite couple could be this playful. Thinking back to what father taught me about the Erudite, it was mainly biased.

He didn't tell me that the Erudite could show emotion, that they could be funny and playful, that they were willing to share information.

He didn't tell me that an Erudite mother would show concern over a pupil's behavior. It's a wonder why I didn't think of this sooner.

* * *

**Sorry if this wasn't my best. As for the Caleb/Kendall situation, I always thought that Caleb might have found someone at Erudite during initiation. **


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**We all know that Eric is no Tobias Eaton, if you know what I mean**

* * *

The next morning, the routine didn't show any signs of change: I woke up at six in the morning, showered, got dressed in my blue clothes, looked in the mirror as I brushed and did my hair, and had breakfast before I went to Erudite headquarters.

A morning for an Erudite living alone doesn't differ much from an Abnegation morning. I suppose for Erudite families, it differs greatly. I guess that they never take turns making breakfast, and preparing meals is probably a job for the best cook of the family. Which would make logical sense.

Close to the end of October, and my mind barely registers the smell of dust-covered pages as I enter the lobby of Erudite headquarters. Once you're in a certain area for a prolonged period of time, your senses get used to your surroundings that you've become immune to everything. Father would say how he wouldn't want to breathe air in here.

Consider this selfish and whatnot, but I've grown accustomed to the intellectual practices of the Erudite. I don't bash an eyelash to seeing others bent over books, and looking through microscopes to observe a serum sample.

And I thought that spilling my blood in the water of the Erudite bowl was my biggest blunder.

* * *

"I can't believe we are delivering fear serum to a bunch of masochists," complains Krystal as the two of us depart to Dauntless. "I mean, I don't understand why my brother joined them, however I shouldn't be surprised. He's an idiot."

"That's what they all say about the Dauntless," I say dryly, pulling up my agenda on my tablet.

"Well, Peter was only good with his fists," she says. "It's not like he has any brains for an Erudite."

"Well, he must have brains if he's a Dauntless leader-in-training," I say icily.

"Like I should care," she sniffs pretentiously.

From my last visit at Dauntless, Peter gave me the impression that he and his sister didn't get along at Candor before their transfers. Then there was Krystal's amusement when she said that it was a shame that I wasn't her brother's punching bag at Dauntless. Most likely because she wanted me to be her brother's problem and not hers.

I would rather sit in a room with Peter then with someone like her. Peter's unpleasant enough, but he's not as arrogant as she is. At least Peter is predictable, unlike her.

Since we're passengers of a cargo truck, we arrive in what looks like a section of docks, where goods are delivered. When the truck parks in the dock with the Erudite symbol, I see that those meeting us are Eric, Peter, an dark-skinned Dauntless, and two Dauntless girls who look two months fresh from initiation: a tall girl with a partially shaved head and with tattoos across her chest, and the Dauntless girl who I have seen with Serena twice.

"Oh, look, there's my idiot of a brother," says Krystal with exasperation as we both exit from the truck.

Peter rolls his eyes, and I think I heard him mutter, "At least I'm not a prissy Nose."

The dark-skinned Dauntless girl turns to him. "At least you would be their problem, and not ours. Like I said, the Erudite do not object to sissies and cowards."

"Shut up, Christina," Peter retorts.

"Quit your bickering, unload the truck," orders Eric.

"Be careful with the boxes," instructs Krystal. "We can't risk fluid seeping."

Eric opens the back hatch of the truck, displaying boxes of fear serum that sit at the back of the truck. I stand at the side, keeping a distance from the Dauntless as they unload the supplies.

But Krystal doesn't seem to keep her distance from Eric. She's standing close to him, so close that their arms are touching.

I keep my eyes on my agenda, looking through Jeanine's schedule first. Currently she's discussing something known as "Serum D2" with her specialists. Probably something that's in the early stages of development.

However, I cannot ignore the flirtatious glances that Krystal is giving Eric as well as talking flirtatiously to him, and to make matters worse, he's actually responding to it. Is flirting with someone from another faction a productive use of time?

It's not worth it.

I ignore the blood rushing to my hands and face as I go back to my agenda, but I can't help but giving daggers at their direction.

"Are you okay?" Peter asks me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I say, glaring at their direction. "There's no need to ask."

He looks like he doesn't buy, it but doesn't say anything. I look back at my agenda, my hands shaking slightly. I feel the blood pounding through my ears, and I know that I shouldn't let my emotions get the best of me.

Acting before thinking rationally is a Dauntless trait. I'm Erudite. I know better than that.

"Well, that completes it," I hear one of the Dauntless say.

"About time," I hear Christina say. "Working at the tattoo parlor is merciful compared to being around those two."

"Those two" could only mean Peter and Eric, for she gives them each the stink eye.

"How many boxes were unloaded?" I ask, Krystal stiffly. I look at her this time for she's a good distance away from Eric.

"Ten carts, each of them carrying fifty vials of fear serum," she answers promptly as I record that on my tablet. "I must say that your performance as the assistant of the main representative was rather deficient."

"At least I wasn't flirting with a Dauntless leader," I point out scathingly. "Good thing Jeanine didn't see it, or else you'll be seen as a faction traitor."

I thought I hear Christina and the other Dauntless girl giggle, and Peter mutters, "Oooh, burn." And for a moment, I thought there was a trace of amusement was on Eric's face.

Krystal, however, wasn't pleased. Her face colored slightly, her nostrils flared, and her eyes glowered.

"I'll see you in a hour or two," she says stiffly before getting into the cargo truck. Considering that she's my stand-in during my trips outside of Erudite headquarters, hopefully she doesn't decide to mess everything up that I have organized in my computer and office as revenge for my remark.

Two more Dauntless handle the crates, and take them into the compound as I left the dock into the compound, following Eric.

"I never knew that Peter's sister could be that desperate," I hear Eric say as we both go underground to the depths of the Dauntless compound. "She's not my type."

Then why was he responding to her flirtation? Most likely to make me uncomfortable. Eric is very talented in that field.

"Anyway, I never seen you look so pissed off before," he adds.

"You mean, 'enraged', do you?" I ask, pursing my lips.

"I'm not Erudite anymore," he points out. "I don't have to be polite with my language."

"Then why do you alternate your use of language whenever Jeanine arrives?" I question, arching my right eyebrow.

"Out of necessity," he answers. "One has to be polite and eloquent when meeting with someone like Jeanine Matthews. It's one of the advantages I have with my background. Why not use them?"

Of course that would be his advantage, since he was born in Erudite, but Eric is very good at switching back and forth from Erudite sentence structures to Dauntless sentence structures without problems.

Too good, I might add. It's most likely something that a Divergent could perfect at. If he is a Divergent at all.

I follow him through the dimly lit corridors to that metal sliding door leading to the room where most of my work here is done. I wonder if those residing here know that the Erudite are going through data trying to speculate their Divergence.

"How many require attention today?" I ask, once we stepped into the room.

"All I can say is fifteen," Eric answers.

Call this selfish, but I'm relieved that I'm not one of these people. I take the list without looking at him before sitting down at the computer monitor.

To someone that didn't choose Erudite, one might be confused if they didn't understand the data on this screen. It's like learning a new language when it comes to reading data modules. If I didn't choose Dauntless, I would have likened this to pig Latin.

I do the unpleasant task, feeling my fingers against the keyboard. I would rather be the one hunted then the one doing the hunting. However, both options are equally unpleasant.

However, that doesn't mean that I ignore the fact that Eric is standing close to me, clutching the back of my chair. I do my best to ignore him, despite the fact that the spicy men's cologne he's wearing signifies his presence.

I try to pretend he isn't there a second time when I am nearly complete with my task, though the sensation of ants crawling doesn't help.

For some reason, my senses don't properly register my thoughts.

After an hour of sifting through data and seeing that four of the fifteen individuals listed have unrecorded simulations, you should say I was relieved to leave this place.

"I should see you in about a week," Eric tells me before I leave, "depending on our schedules."

Even when I exit the Dauntless compound through the doors of the Pire to get to my waiting car, I still smell the cologne he was wearing. Somehow I feel like my sanity might be slipping.

* * *

I'm able to reorganize my train of thought the moment I go through the doors of Erudite headquarters. Unlike initiation where the lobby was adequately occupied with adults, it's full of Erudite dependents, now that school is over for the fall and winter.

I know that not all of them are in the lobby. Others might be at the upper floors in the laboratories they are allowed access to, or at their respective homes.

I depart from the lobby and go through the usual corridors, and take the elevator to my floor. With satisfaction, I see that Krystal isn't occupying my office, though she's left a note. With caution, I pick it up from my desk and read it:

_I intercepted a call from Jack Kang of Candor. Jeanine wants me to tell you that he agreed with her terms._

_Krystal _

So Jack did cave in. I shouldn't be surprised. Given that Jeanine threatened his faction with libel and slander, anyone would agree with her terms, whether they liked it or not. Anyone who wouldn't understand the circumstances as to why would see him as weak and cowardly.

I could have been one of these people myself, if I didn't know any better. A lack of understanding leads to ignorance.

The Erudite are not supposed to be ignorant.

* * *

"_Serum D2_ is in the early stages development, I might elaborate," Jeanine tells me as I sit with her at her private laboratory on the top floor. "I will begin creating a batch next March, and hopefully, it should be fully developed and ready to use near the end when the initiation for each faction is complete."

"Why wait until next September?" I question. "It's near the end of the October."

"Manufacturing new serums takes time," answers Jeanine. "We can't use a faulty batch of serums."

"I thought that the Dauntless use a serum for simulations," I point out.

"This isn't the regular Dauntless fear serum," says Jeanine, standing from her seat. "If you follow me, I'll show you."

The frosted-glass door opens as we entered a room with a screen on the wall, and a sleek computer on the glass table. She probably does her other work here as well.

"Remember, this is purely confidential, Beatrice," Jeanine reminds me as she turns on her computer. "Only, you, myself, and certain head scientists know about this. We'll give the Dauntless leaders the information next August."

"What role does Dauntless have with this? And why tell them next August?" I inquire.

"All in good time." Jeanine's lips curl into her trademark cool smile.

I get the eerie feeling that something sinister is in the works, and I might not like it.

Then a diagram appears on the screen: the side view of a person's head, and dotted lines connected to two computers. There's also an illustration of a syringe poised to the neck. Words – detailed descriptions specifically – are on the diagram.

"Have you heard of the data network, Beatrice?" Jeanine asks.

"No," I say, feeling stupid. I have been here for two months. I should know about this by now.

"Erudite is the only faction to access data from the computers in other factions," explains Jeanine. "Many of the computers here are set up with that feature, for further reference."

I mentally shudder at what Jeanine could possibly do with this. She could easily go through the data from the Abnegation computer servers.

She focuses in on the drawing of the syringe.

"What's going to be unique about the transmitters in this serum, is that it will cover long distances," explains Jeanine. "The transmitter will communicate information to the brain from the computer, and vice versa. The serum alters the brain to put it in a simulated state. Once the serum dissolves, the simulation will end."

"And with the data network, we…" I start.

"We'll access the data from the Dauntless computer servers," finishes Jeanine, focusing in on the illustrations of the computers. "It makes it essential and less tedious if we control the simulation via the Dauntless computers."

That means if someone were to shut the simulation down, they could either shut down the simulation at the Dauntless compound or Erudite headquarters. I make a mental note of that.

Anyway, however –

"What does the simulation do to the individual?" I ask.

"The information transmitted will tell the brain that the individual is asleep," answers Jeanine. "Therefore, process other information so the individual can perform tasks they don't know they are doing."

That's creepy. Imagine committing murder and not knowing it.

"I will have Dr. Gustavo, Dr. Steinmann, and Dr. Hoffmann aid me in the development of this serum," Jeanine continues. "Those like Dr. Goldstein and Dr. Nelsen will only be given limited information."

"Why give them limited information?" I ask.

"Dr. Goldstein is a brilliant member of my staff, however, due to his views on certain matters, I cannot trust him with the full information," answers Jeanine.

* * *

It doesn't take me long to piece together the information Jeanine gave me. Jeanine giving certain scientists the full information, assessing data on Dauntless computers to control a simulation, the Dauntless thinking they are asleep when they are performing other actions…It could be only mean one thing.

A simulated attack.

On whom? Out of all the factions, I know which faction she'll attack. Abnegation.

It would make sense, since she's behind the reports that suggest that the Abnegation should no longer be in government. I agree that each faction should have a say in the government, but this isn't the way to achieve it.

Hopefully I'm wrong, that I'm paranoid. Jeanine and certain Erudite scientists putting Dauntless under simulation to attack an faction sounds like an far-fetched conspiracy theory. But Jeanine implied that that was her motive.

I'm currently sitting in my office, thinking this over. I know I should tell someone. To warn them. The only problem is that the serum will not be fully developed until the end of next year's initiation. No one believe me if I tell them now.

Then I should tell them a few days before it happens, then people will believe me. And I know who to warn.

I'm not going to Marcus Eaton with this. I don't trust him since I started believing that report against him. I'll go to my parents with this.

Then father will know exactly why I accepted her offer to become her assistant.

_"Only a suck-up would accept the offer"_.

If I guess correctly, a suck-up of Jeanine Matthews wouldn't have the heart to tell them. A suck-up wouldn't tell them anything.

A suck-up of Jeanine Matthews wouldn't care about Abnegation lives.

* * *

**To those paying attention to the _Insurgent _casting as well as on-set pictures, Rosa Salazar has been cast as Lynn. In the books she's described as having a shaved head, though in pictures we have seen of the set for _Insurgent_, her head is only partially shaved. Just like with Natalie Dormer for her role in _Mockingjay_, so I'm going by the upcoming movie portrayal of Lynn.**

**As for the simulation attack, I doubt it was a overnight thing. Jeanine could have had it planned for months to almost a year before it happened.** **One, she probably wanted to develop the serum until it fit her expectations, and two, waiting until she could find a reason to attack the Abnegation.**


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

"Are you alright, Beatrice? You have been awfully quiet at lunch."

It has been a few hours since Jeanine divulged me plans for the simulation serum she is planning, and Randolph and I were sitting on a bench overlooking the sculptures on Millennium Park. Next to the fountain that is no longer functioning. I try to imagine water sprouting from the fountain.

It must have functioned during the days of my parents' youth. Back before they were old enough to choose their faction.

"I'm okay," I answer. "I'm just mentally strained. One would be if you work closely with Jeanine."

"Having a desk job doesn't mean one is too relaxed, I take it," he says.

"With my profession, it takes a lot of responsibility," I state truthfully.

I wish I could tell him what I learned from Jeanine. The hypothesis I came up with. The trouble is, people will less likely to believe me now then if I told them a few days before a simulated attack does happen.

If it does happen at all.

"One has to have a sense of maturity when joining Erudite," says Randolph. "Having a lack of responsibility is exclusive to the Dauntless."

I laugh nervously. Perhaps that's another reason why I didn't join the Dauntless: because I didn't want to be seen as irresponsible.

"When's your birthday?" he asks.

"It's the fourteenth of May," I answer promptly. Caleb was born in November. It won't be long before he turns seventeen. Abnegation is the only faction that doesn't celebrate birthdays, as it's seen as self-indulgent.

"You never celebrated your birthday, I take it," I deduced.

"The Abnegation see celebrating birthdays as a form of self-indulgence," I tell him.

"Your family is supposed to celebrate the birthday with you," says Randolph. "Isn't that rather selfish? Not celebrating a family member's birthday?"

I never saw it like that before. That it was rather selfish not to celebrate the birthday of a loved one.

"Looks like I might have to see a birthday celebration to see what its like," I say.

"I guarantee that it's not as bad as it seems," he assures.

* * *

The silver car drives through the snow covered landscape as it takes me to the Dauntless compound. It's been a week since our meeting at the Merciless Mart, and it's the beginning of November.

Life hasn't changed in Erudite. I do what's expected of an assistant of the main representative: intercept calls and letters, and write messages for the other factions. I often give the appearance that I love my position, since I'm only acting like I'm working under my own accord.

In actuality, working as Jeanine's assistant is a nightmare.

In the evenings, I usually eat dinner at my apartment, Caleb's, or the Goldsteins', though I mostly go over to the Goldstein apartment. Vincent and Victoria get awkward around Randolph and I when we get together. I would see them exchange glances when the two of us would flirt or engage in what Sarah calls 'Snogging.'

"It's an ancient term that is defined as _amorous affection_," she explained to me at the time. "It originated in some country named Britain."

Even Caleb gets awkward sometimes around Randolph and I, and that's saying something since I feel awkward when he and Kendall are around each other. It's just like when he and Susan would tentatively flirt.

Caleb and Kendall had two different upbringings: Caleb was born in Abnegation; Kendall was raised in Dauntless. But they're both Erudite. It will work.

Then there was another report about Marcus Eaton. This time, more Erudite teachers were interviewed. They all confirmed that Tobias was rather oddly introverted for someone even from Abnegation. My former Faction History teacher Katherine Matthews, wife of William Matthews, commented that Tobias was strangely quiet that she initially thought that he was emotionally disturbed. My former Biology teacher Mrs. Charlotte Campbell said that since she was his last teacher for the day, Tobias was "obviously hesitant to go home when the bell rang. One could see it when he gathered his books and papers."

Father would be having a hard time dismissing the second report as slander, now that more teachers have come forward. However, he might assume that it was scripted just to further "attack" Marcus's character.

As if Marcus has any character at all. A man with character doesn't abuse his son.

My mind brings me to reality when the car drives in front of the Pire. As usual, Eric is there waiting for me. I should accept this as routine, unfortunately.

I still remember the scent of his cologne though. I still smell it wherever I go. For some reason, I can't rid the scent from my senses.

I exit from the car, trying to look poised and professional like an Erudite as I approach him.

"What's in store today?" I ask.

"In the control room, there are some files that need another check over," he answers as we both approach the Pire.

Why me? Couldn't have Jeanine had one of her specialists check files over? However, I don't say anything, as I don't want to give myself away.

Upon entering the Pire, I could tell someone cranked up the heat, because I'm starting to sweat in my wool overcoat. From my peripheral vision, I see Tobias exiting a room, looking as if he ran for miles without rest.

"Still masochistic?" I hear Eric ask him rather snidely.

"My shift is in ten minutes," I hear Tobias blurt out.

"Hopefully you're there in the control room or else I'll tell your supervisor if you're late. I doubt Gus would be too pleased," says Eric, before walking forward. I follow him.

"Was Tobias…?" I begin.

"In his fear landscape?" Eric finishes the question for me. "If I heard correctly, he takes trips to his fear landscape several times a week."

"How many times have you taken a trip to your fear landscape?" I ask before I stop myself.

Fortunately, Eric doesn't scowl in response. "Only twice, which is enough. The first time when I first stepped in here as an initiate; the second time during my final examination. I think I would lose my sanity if I went in the third time."

I want to ask how many fears he has, but that would be a personal question. Mother taught Caleb and me that asking personal questions shows lack of respect for the individual's privacy.

The elevator ride to the eighth floor was quiet, and in the corridor to the control room, I could only hear the echo of my heels against the floor. The control room was just as dimly lit as the last time I was here.

"Where's Four?" asks the Dauntless man with wide metal discs in his earlobes.

"He said he'll be here ten minutes, Gus," says Eric.

Gus nods, but doesn't question my appearance here. He probably has seen Erudite enter the control room or the compound that he doesn't find it strange.

Eric leads me to the one of the computers, and logs in before I sit in the chair in front of it. The computers in the control room are set up differently than the simulation database room.

"If you could go here…" Eric gestures to an icon as I click on it. I am dimly aware of Tobias entering the room, and sitting down a few computers away.

This program ensures the server connections between Erudite and Dauntless, the connections enabling data to be accessed or exchanged. The task is infuriating, but I get the hang of it after fifty minutes.

Once an hour has passed, I hear my phone vibrate. I flip it open, and answer it.

"Beatrice Prior speaking," I ask.

"Hi, Beatrice, this is Henrietta from the secretarial department at Erudite," she answers. "I regret to inform you that your ride will be an hour late. Ms. Matthews's chauffeur has gotten a little under the weather, and as a result, your chauffeur will pick her up from Amity prior to picking you up from Dauntless."

Jeanine was at Amity with the biotechnologists, wrapping up any innovations that they created or improved for the Amity over the year. Whenever Jeanine is absent from Erudite headquarters, either her brother or Cedric handle matters at the compound. Usually Cedric is given the helm.

"Thank you for bringing the matter up," I reply, feeling irritated about staying here for an hour when I'm ninety percent finished with this task.

"My apologies for the inconvenience," she says formally.

"There's no hard feelings," I say. "Thank you."

I snap the phone shut, and look to see Tobias look curiously at me before turning back to his screen. I probably acted like the unpleasant Erudite I met in the past. One would act unpleasant if they hear that their ride will be an hour late.

"Well?" Eric asks me.

"It's just that my ride will be an hour late," I answer briskly, returning to the task at hand.

He doesn't say anything as I continue, and he doesn't speak for the rest of the time. Probably deep in thought about something.

"Hopefully you're smart enough to not look at the cameras showcasing the simulation database room," I hear Eric tell someone.

"No one is allowed to look at the room, and even if I did, I wouldn't see anything," Tobias answers. "Not after you shot the cameras in the room."

If Eric shot the cameras, that meant that Tobias _was _looking into that room. I feared that he did anyway.

It didn't take me long to finish my task. How was I going to spend almost an hour here?

"This completes my visit today," I say as formally and professionally as needed. "You shall see me next week."

I take my small, leather briefcase before leaving the control room. It's not long before I reach the elevator when I feel like I'm being followed. When I turn, I see that it's Eric.

"Can I help you with anything?" I ask, feeling a twinge of irritation. I would rather not deal with him after learning my ride will be late.

"You did say that you have to wait an hour before you leave," he remarks.

"Why should it concern you?" I ask, letting my irritation slip in my tone.

"You can't expect to just stand and wait in the Pire to wait for your ride," he says. "One has to kill time; to do something productive while you wait."

"Where exactly are you going with this?" I warily ask him. I don't know what his motive is, and since he's a hunter of the Divergent, he probably wants to find evidence of my Divergence.

However, that's my role as well: hunter of the Divergent. I'm no better than he is.

"Follow me," he says.

With uncertainty, I do.

* * *

He leads me through the stone cavern to a room with a row of plywood targets, and on another wall, there's a row of blue, human shaped targets. This must be some type of training room for the initiates.

"One of the cons about the Erudite is that they don't learn basic self-defense," Eric tells me. "Just because one is smart, that doesn't necessarily mean that they shouldn't learn how to use a firearm."

"Using firearms is considered an Dauntless thing," I point out.

"And that's one of the many reasons why each faction has an unfair advantage," he says.

I don't argue with that. Erudite and Dauntless can be considered the factions worth of envy. Erudite because of freedom of information and questions; Dauntless because they learn self-defense during initiation.

"You wouldn't need your overcoat and briefcase for this," he tells me, and I shrug off my wool overcoat before setting it on a dusty, wooden table along with my briefcase before joining him at one of the plywood targets.

"One flaw with Four teaching the transfer initiates is that he doesn't teach them how to use the safety, and how to dismantle a firearm," Eric tells me. "Anyone with a brain should know that. Anyway, watch me.

He shows me and instructs how the safety should be engaged, and how to properly take apart a gun to load bullets before properly assessing the weapon.

"Pay close attention," he says. He holds the gun in one hand, and makes his posture rigid before he shoots. His bullet hits the center of the target. Eric hands me his gun. "Let's see how good your photographic memory is."

For a second, I stare at the gun in my hand. It feels strange to hold since I am used to holding books, and turning their pages. However, I don't dawdle, and I hold up the gun with two hands, aiming it at the target.

"Make sure you spread your legs apart," he instructs me, placing his hands on my shoulders to straighten my posture.

When I pull the trigger, the force of the gunshot makes me stumble back slightly before I regain my balance.

Upon examination, I see that the bullet hit the center circle.

* * *

My driver has only been waiting for three minutes when I exit the Pire. I had spent my trip to the Pire rubbing my stiff fingers together. Right now, I'm moving my fingers around my briefcase as I enter the car.

As I sit down and close the door, I see that Jeanine is occupying the other passenger seat.

"Hopefully everything is in order," says Jeanine as I buckle in my seat.

"I corrected server connections between both Erudite and Dauntless," I reply.

"Excellent," says Jeanine. "Hopefully, we'll have everything ready by next September."

I don't want to think about what she has in mind.

* * *

My hands still smell like metal when I return to Erudite headquarters. I mask the metal odor by applying lotion on my hands. I inspect my palms and fingers. I can't expect to see a callus just after holding a gun once.

I don't stress my fingers as I use my computer in my office. It's not like I planned on using a gun today. It was Eric that suggested I spend that time learning how to use a firearm.

I still wonder what his motives were, yet he didn't give any indication that he learned something that he might pass on to Jeanine. Why would he teach me to use a weapon?

Nothing seems to be making sense lately.

* * *

After work, I decided to go to the bookshop to purchase a book. Well, this could be random on my part if I didn't learn how to use a firearm. At least here, I could get my hands on an manual.

One could use an advantage if they were offered one.

I walk over to the bookshelves holding manuals; most of them being on how to operate an computer, and how to write an paper. However I see what I'm looking for, and pick it up.

It's titled _How to use a Firearm: a guide on self-defense_. If anything, they probably sell this so that the Erudite who will choose Dauntless next year will buy this, or to satisfy curiosity.

You could say that I'm curious on the matter.

* * *

"How was the visit to Amity?" I ask Randolph during dinner at the Goldstein department.

"Frigid was an understatement," he answers. "Fortunately we didn't stay outside for too long."

"Most of the meeting was at the main building," says Victoria. "During the meeting, we discussed the innovations and the scientific contributions that we gave the Amity."

"Have you been in the Amity compound?" asks Vincent curiously.

As a child, my family would ride a bus on the road leading to the fence and beyond, to Amity's farms, where we spent the day picking tomatoes and sweating through our shirts.

"My family would visit the farms during the summer," I answer. "To pick fruit and vegetables."

"I suppose you haven't gone beyond the fence in the winter," says Mr. Goldstein.

I try to imagine the orchards and farmland in the Amity compound blanketed in snow. Somehow the image doesn't register in my head.

"Do you know what's beyond the farms?" Sarah pipes up.

Mrs. Goldstein arches a dark eyebrow. "Darling, the only thing beyond the farms is the outer limits of the Dauntless patrols, and areas that haven't been revitalized after the war."

"But we can't be the only ones on this earth," says Sarah. "It would be illogical. There could be other communities like ours."

"It is possible, Sarah," says Randolph. "It would be illogical for us to be alone."

In my History textbook during initiation, it said that after the war, only a few cities survived. Since every form of long distance communication has been rendered useless, it's possible that there are other societies out there.

It shouldn't be a stretch that we're not the only ones here.

After all, it would be highly unlikely that we would be the only society on this earth.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

"Of all the serums, what is it that the Erudite had not thought of?" Ronald asks as he, Caleb, Kendall, and I walked to Erudite headquarters the next morning.

"That's interesting coming from someone with a history major," says Kendall.

"I'm just being curious," he points out.

"Well, there is one for emotions, however…" Kendall states.

"I really doubt that the Erudite would create a serum to remove emotions from the brain," Caleb finishes. "There's no logic to it."

I nod in agreement. I cannot see the Erudite creating a serum that would manipulate the brain from sending messages of emotions. That is against human nature.

However, that's nothing compared to the simulation serum Jeanine plans on inventing. Where you think you're sleeping while you're performing actions that you don't know you're committing.

The four of us enter the well-lit Erudite lobby, where the occupants are starting their morning studies.

"Well, I should be heading to the archives room," Ronald says after we walked through the corridors from the lobby.

Once I'm behind Kendall and Caleb, this feels like Abnegation again, when I would watch Caleb and Susan interact. I suppose when siblings grow older, they grow apart from each other, just like you grow away from your faction of origin.

We can't have everything as it was. Life has to change overtime. I make my way to one of the elevators, and I drum my fingers against my leather briefcase as the elevator reaches my floor.

As usual, I enter my office, and sit in the chair behind my desk. This is becoming a routine, not that it's a bad thing. However, I would rather work under someone who is not Jeanine Matthews.

I only accepted the offer because that would mean I would have access to what she was up to, and to avoid having a suck-up from taking the job.

* * *

Over the next three days, the weather was indecisive whether it wanted the snow to stay on the ground or not. Yesterday, there were patches of grass showing through the snow, and Erudite children were playing with the remaining snow as if it would be gone the next day.

"What's the point? The ground is supposed to freeze over this afternoon," Caleb said yesterday. "I thought I heard Sheila inform someone that we're supposed to receive six inches of snow tonight."

Caleb was right, because when I looked out the window this morning, the ground was completely covered in snow.

Today was my umpteenth trip to the Dauntless compound. For some reason, I don't feel exasperated over the prospect of seeing Eric again. Probably because I'm getting used to him.

I heard that when people work closely together, it forms an attachment between them. I hope it's not the case, or else Victoria wouldn't talk to me for a month.

As my car drives through the city center to get to the Dauntless, I look at one of the buildings and see the Dauntless climb up the building. The cold never stops them from engaging in that behavior.

Why would someone from Erudite transfer to Dauntless at sixteen? Why leave an life of academia and order for a life of brash recklessness? However, not every Erudite is cut out for their faction of origin; just like that not every Dauntless is cut out for the faction they were born in.

Every Abnegation isn't born selfless. I never saw myself as selfless, in spite of the fact that Abnegation is one of the factions I showed aptitude for. Perhaps I received it by default, since I was born an Abnegation. It would make perfect and logical sense. I can't be selfless if I'm aiding Jeanine in capturing Divergents.

I look through my tablet, checking my schedule. Fortunately, since tomorrow is the day when Caleb turns seventeen, I don't have much to do. I brought him something for his birthday. Basically a book on how the serums evolved.

Kendall was very flustered upon learning that the Abnegation don't believe in celebrating birthdays.

"Is everything considered selfish?" Kendall demanded yesterday. "What else is considered selfish by the Abnegation? Looking at mirrors just to brush your teeth?"

I didn't tell her how correct she was. Taking Kendall's and Harrison's comments into consideration, I now understand why the Erudite are put off by the Abnegation: it's because my old faction has gone overboard with what is selfish and what is not.

The Abnegation do not like the Erudite because they view the Erudite as prideful, vain, arrogant, and self-seeking. I have agreed with that viewpoint up until my transfer when I saw for myself how biased I was. There are arrogant Erudite, yes, but there are good Erudite as well.

To understand a faction is to join said faction, I suppose. You don't really know them until you make yourself a part of them.

I bring myself back to reality when the car pulls out to the Pire. I don't even need to look to know that it's Eric waiting for me. I open the door, and keep my eyes on the gravel as I leave the car.

"Why the long face?" I hear him ask me, causing me to look at him.

I feign a yawn. "I'm just slightly tired."

"Interesting, compared to your previous fiery dispositions when you would arrive here," Eric notes.

"Having a fiery personality is reserved for the Dauntless," I point out.

"Sure, but the Erudite do not have to be restrained all the time," he says.

I ponder if he is guessing correctly that I'm Divergent. Since he could be Divergent himself, it wouldn't be difficult for him to notice certain behavioral trends.

I walk beside him in silence as we walk into the Pire, which contains Dauntless participating in their usual daring acts. As usual, Eric goes down the hole first and a few seconds later, I follow him.

The sound of the rushing water reverberates through my ears as I cautiously climb down the hazardous staircase. Before I reach the last step, I start to slip. Only for him to catch me from behind.

I feel my heart beat pick up pace as a result.

"Someone is obviously distracted," he tells me as he helps me to the cement floor.

"I just happened to lose my balance," I say to him.

"Not surprising since you are not Dauntless," he says. "One has to live here for a prolonged period of time to adapt to this type of environment."

"I see what you're saying," I acknowledge. "Where's the leader-in-training?"

"Veronica has him preoccupied with computer work," replies Eric, looking satisfied with his own answer. "Fortunately for us, we wouldn't hear his Candor smart-mouth."

It doesn't faze me that I'll be alone with Eric, since I have been alone with him numbers of times.

We walk through the stone cavern, which was full of its usual buzzing activity, before crossing to the familiar corridors leading to the room where I perform most of my work.

It's interesting how most of the Dauntless spend most of their lives underground. Without seeing the light of the day. I couldn't imagine not seeing the sunrise every morning, to see the changes of weather and season.

I look ahead to see the metal sliding door guarded by two Dauntless soldiers. As if with routine, they unlatch the lock and slide open the door. I enter the room first, and start for the computer I have used before when I would sift through simulation data.

"Anything new?" I ask him.

"Twenty Dauntless on this list," he tells me, handing me a list, "deserve to have their information examined. I'm confident that among them, three of them might have unrecorded simulation data."

I shrug off my coat, and drape it over my chair before sitting down. I'm dimly aware of Eric pulling another chair close to where I'm sitting.

"What could have possibly have been going on in the mind of an Abnegation girl when she chose Erudite this year?" Eric asks as he sits down.

"You want to know why I chose Erudite?" I ask him, entering the program.

"It's not like there was never a transfer in the past," he says. "Considering that both Abnegation and Erudite have been at loggerheads with each other, I was expecting that no one from your old faction would transfer to the rival faction."

"My brother is smart, and he chose before me," I say. "He probably hid textbooks around his old room."

"People not from Abnegation think you transferred because your father was supposedly abusive. However, even though the Abnegation are ridiculous with what they deem selfish, I doubt that everyone in that faction is like Marcus Eaton," Eric states. "What would possess you to leave your faction?"

I really don't want to answer his question. It's not like we're friends, and we don't know each other personally. However, I should answer his question, just to satisfy his Erudite-born curiosity.

"I didn't think I was selfless enough," I answer. "Though Erudite wasn't what I planned. I didn't plan on transferring to the faction I was raised to despise."

"That's interesting. Joining the faction you were raised to hate," Eric notes as I continue to work. "You could have joined Dauntless if you felt you didn't belong among the Stiffs, and since you despised Erudite."

"It would have been a mistake," I tell him. "I wouldn't know what I would be getting myself into. I wouldn't expect to be beaten into a pulp during initiation."

"And if you did join, Four would have placed you in that bandwagon against me," says Eric. "Some of the initiates are dense to where they can't make their own opinion. You can't always take the opinion of someone who hates the others guts."

True, however, given what Kendall told me about him as well as his arrogant personality, if I had chosen Dauntless, I would have hated Eric with a passion, and we wouldn't be having this conversation.

Not to mention that I wouldn't have seen him easily alternate his use of sentence structure. It wouldn't even occur to me that he was Erudite. Sure, I would have been told his faction of origin but I wouldn't see it. It would have been heavily shrouded by that Dauntless ruthlessness and brutality.

"Why did you leave Erudite?" I ask.

"I felt like it was restraining who I was," he answers, weaving his fingers together. "I enjoyed my upbringing, as I was free to satisfy my curiosity and ask questions. However, I could say that I wanted more, so to speak."

I remember what Mrs. Matheson told me: that on the morning of his Choosing Ceremony two years ago, that she encouraged him to choose what suit him best. That he shouldn't worry what other people thought of his decision.

"Your mother said you were full of Dauntless energy when you were young," I state.

"It's a mother's job to be observant," he acknowledges. "I guess it shouldn't surprise me that she wasn't judgmental about my choice unlike my father."

This reminds me of my parents. Mother told me that she loves Caleb and I no matter what faction we chose, while father criticized our decision, going as far as assuming that I was a suck-up of Jeanine Matthews.

Perhaps mothers understand their children more than fathers do. Then again, it probably depends on the individual.

"My mother is not the judgmental type either," I divulge.

"She shouldn't be, judgmental, considering that she's Abnegation," says Eric before he decides to change the subject. "Now, let's see how far you got."

I'm guessing he doesn't want to tell me his life story. Neither do I.

* * *

Once I return to the familiarity of the Erudite sector, I continued what was important: doing everything that was expected of me as Jeanine's assistant.

It's interesting how things play out overtime. From bickering to talking to each other why we transferred. Perhaps that's a result from seeing each other for a few months. It's not like Eric and I will become further attached. It will be impossible since we're from two different factions.

It's interesting when you think about it: I entered Erudite because I wasn't fit for Abnegation; he chosen to _leave _Erudite because he felt like he was restrained from being who he was.

An entirely different reason when my father left Erudite. Everyone has their own reasons to leave their faction of origin, I suppose. To each his own.

I look through the messages that I intercept, thoroughly analyzing them until I either pass them to Jeanine or put them under quarantine. I glance at the newspaper that's sitting on my desk, and rifle through it out of mere curiosity. Nothing that should concern me really. In the back of the newspaper, I see an article giving tips on how to stay warm this upcoming winter.

I could still rely on the methods mother used to keep myself warm. However, in Erudite, they use central heating, though it wouldn't hurt to insulate the windows to prevent the cold air from coming in.

Today would be a good day for hot chocolate and something warm to eat.

* * *

"Don't meals like this cause gas?" Caleb asks, as he, Kendall, and I spend another night with the Goldsteins' for dinner. In my hand was a cup with chili in it. The aroma is familiar, since this was served in certain lunch lines. Back in school, there are five separate areas where lunch was served, in keeping with faction customs, that way they wouldn't be violated outside of the faction.

"At least it's warm," says Kendall. "Besides, passing gas means you have an good digestive system."

"Yes, but excessive gas, gives out bad attention," says Caleb.

"Let's not discuss such a disgusting topic during meal time," says Victoria, looking flustered and disgusted at the same time. I insert my spoon in the steaming cup, and cautiously take a spoonful. It's rich and spicy.

During the winter mother would make soup to warm ourselves up. Usually chicken noodle soup, since it wasn't extravagant fare. She would give Caleb and I soup if we were sick as well.

I know I shouldn't be thinking about my parents. It's violating 'faction before blood', and I'm Erudite now. Then I wonder what the founders must have thought when they created that doctrine.

Family attachments aren't something you can take away. You can't undo sixteen years of growing attachment to someone. Well, if you're not Tobias Eaton. It was probably no problem for him to leave Abnegation. Most likely he left without giving Abnegation a last glance.

Same with my brother perhaps. It should bother me; however, we were raised to believe in 'faction before blood'. Perhaps that means we'll grow out of our factions, like I'm doing. It isn't selfish.

"How does it taste?" Randolph asks me.

"Good," I answer before taking another spoonful.

"Just do us a favor and don't kiss while we're eating," says Vincent. "It's not good for the digestive system."

As a result, Randolph steals a kiss from me.

"That's disgusting," Kendall says, laughing.

"I'm just telling Vincent that he shouldn't inform someone not to do a certain task," says Randolph. "It only motivates them more."

Right now, I don't know if I could contain my laughter without spilling the hot chili over my immaculate, blue clothing. I just hope that I don't look like a idiot.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

Birthdays. In Abnegation, they are only acknowledged by a new set of plain, grey clothing, a sign that we are a year older. We don't celebrate birthdays, for they are considered self-indulgent.

Here it's different. Today Caleb turns seventeen. I could learn things I didn't know.

"It's utterly ridiculous that the Abnegation think that celebrating birthdays is self-indulgent," Victoria says to me that morning as she handed me the monthly chart so I could fax it to Jeanine's office. "You're not throwing yourself a birthday party. That would be highly illogical. I mean, would it be selfish to not celebrate birthdays? Did they ever acknowledge your birthday at all?"

"We were given a new set of clothes, but that was it," I answer truthfully.

"That's tedious." Victoria sighs. "Hopefully you fax that chart as soon as possible. I doubt that Jeanine would be pleased if it didn't appear on her desk in time."

I watch as she disappears around the corner, carrying her manila folder and tablet. I wonder what life could have been like growing up in Erudite. It wouldn't have been the same as Abnegation life. I would have most likely spent my days reading and acquiring knowledge.

I'm sure Caleb wished that he grew up in Erudite, since he probably hid textbooks in his old bedroom. Father probably thinks that I hid textbooks as well. It isn't true as I didn't know where I would be transferring until after I cut my palm.

I take the chart to my office, faxing it to Jeanine's printer. She's in her private laboratory currently, but she would come to her office shortly and view the monthly chart from the biotechnologists.

Then something prints from my paper. Most likely it's from Dauntless, since they usually fax their documents to here instead of sending them to our computers. I take the paper from the printer, and read it. It's just a notice confirming the yearly meeting, with each of the five leaders' signatures at the bottom. Making it consist of three men and two women. I haven't met the other two Dauntless leaders; only Eric, Max, and Veronica.

As for the content of this letter, this means that I might not return to Dauntless until mid-January or February after that meeting.

Somehow I feel downcast by this prospect. Not that I should.

I then fax the letter to Jeanine's office, dimly aware of the falling snow from outside my window. The November snow, which is less likely to melt. By January it would stick on the ground until the spring.

Even though not visiting Dauntless somehow puts a damper on me, at least I'll stay here for the holiday season. I initially thought that holidays were just an Abnegation thing until a week ago.

That's most likely a side effect from growing up in one faction. Then again, we don't know about the traditions of the other factions. Only what we grew up with or taught.

Once I have finished faxing the letter and report to Jeanine, I sit at my desk turn on my computer. After logging in, I look at the messages I might have to intercept.

Nothing so far. Most likely because this is November, the month where everything happening within that faction is concluded for the year.

* * *

Around lunchtime, it's no sooner that I was ambushed by Kendall. No, that's the wrong word. She actually caught me by surprise when I entered the break room, because once I shut the door, she was right there.

Most likely a technique she learned growing up in Dauntless.

"Do you mind if I talk to you?" is the first question she asks. "Only not in here."

"Alright," I tell her.

She leads me out of the break room and leads me to the custodial closet that's not far from the break room. She opens the door, turns on the light, and shuts the door.

"I apologize if this sounds like it's coming from a Candor, however I want your honest opinion," she says. She hesitates, smiling rather sheepishly. "How would you react if you knew that I was becoming romantically involved with your brother?"

Somehow that question doesn't surprise me. Why else would she take me to a janitorial closet?

"I am not blind to the fact that you and Caleb might be becoming romantically involved," I state. "It doesn't bother me that you feel something for Caleb."

She takes on an expression of relief. "I'm relieved that you don't find it troublesome. Then again, I didn't have a boyfriend back in Dauntless."

"There would be no logic to it," I say truthfully.

She nods. "That and most of the boys in Dauntless are a bunch of ignoramuses. You know, knocking another person out cold is not going to make a girl like you. I don't want someone haughty either."

"You don't get that with boys who grew up in Abnegation," I tell her.

"That's part of the reason why I like Caleb," she admits. "He's brilliant, yet he's not haughty. He's not arrogant, which is probably a result of his Abnegation upbringing."

"We hardly become arrogant," I say. Though Marcus should count as a major exception. Acting like the victim when someone publishes to truth so he would retain his immaculate reputation is a sign of arrogance.

"I would like to say more but, I don't want to risk problems if we are absent for a long period of time," she says.

She leaves the custodial closet, and I follow.

* * *

"This is going to be strange: celebrating my birthday for the first time," says Caleb over lunch.

"When you look at it, it's not self-indulgent," Victoria explains. "You're not throwing the party for yourself."

"No one throws themselves a birthday party," Kendall says. "There's no logic to it. Your family is supposed to gather for your birthday, and treat you with some cake and gifts."

"You probably had Dauntless cake for your birthday," Vincent tells her.

"That's the only thing I miss about Dauntless," Kendall replies.

"How do the Erudite celebrate birthdays?" asks Caleb.

"It varies depending on the family," Randolph answers. "With my family, mother would make a nice dinner, treat you with your favorite dessert."

"No just cake?" asks Ronald.

"Not everyone likes cake, Ronald," says Victoria. "You can't just give cake to someone who doesn't like cake."

I never had cake, so I can't counter or support that statement. It would be illogical.

Still, it would feel strange.

* * *

The Goldsteins' were courteous enough to celebrate my brother's birthday at their apartment. It's understandable since we can't go back to Abnegation, not to mention the fact that they think that celebrating birthdays is self-indulgent.

Speaking of not being able to go to Abnegation…

"If I heard correctly, I overheard Isobel Matthews tell someone that the Abnegation have forbade any Erudite from trespassing into the Abnegation sector," says Victoria. "I heard this when passing the Sociology department."

"Isn't Isobel Jeanine's niece?" asks Kendall.

I only have spoken with her once, when she retrieved my folder from the trash bin during initiation a few months ago. I vaguely remember her graduating Erudite initiation with a major in Sociology.

"Wait," asks Caleb. "The Abnegation have prevented the Erudite from going into the Abnegation sector."

Mrs. Goldstein looks grave. "Unfortunately, yes. More likely it's a reaction to Jeanine Matthews barring the Abnegation from coming here. It's rather shameful that Marcus Eaton is stooping to her level. Then again, his track record isn't excellent ever since his son transferred."

"The Abnegation are barred from coming here? When did that happen?" asks Caleb in bewilderment.

"Two weeks before Erudite initiation began," answers Mr. Goldstein. "I don't agree with the Abnegation all the time, however I doubt that a grudge against a old friend and that the faction representative was a abusive parent is a good enough reason to tear up the entire faction."

"You don't believe in what Jeanine writes about the Abnegation?" I ask.

"Half the time I do, half the time I don't," answers Mr. Goldstein. "The entire faction is split into three groups on the matter. One group believes everything that Jeanine produces against the Abnegation; the second group is neutral; and the last group refuses to believe everything that Jeanine says."

"Where do you fall?" I ask.

"In the middle group," he answers. "It is illogical to go against or support a faction if you don't know how they live from day to day."

It shouldn't be surprising if the entire faction is split into three halves on the matter. Perhaps I fall in the middle in this. I don't want to believe all the reports but since they are backed up with information that sounds credible, I don't know what to believe.

And it now makes sense why Jeanine would give Dr. Goldstein and certain scientists' limited information about the simulation serum. She wants the scientists who wholeheartedly agree with her anti-Abnegation agenda, since they wouldn't bat an eyelash with the idea of innocent Abnegation being slaughtered.

She wouldn't want the scientists who are neutral or who strongly support the Abnegation. They would object to her plans, causing complications, and Jeanine wouldn't want that.

I never met a faction leader who violated the faction values with such an extent before, but Marcus should apply as well.

They both seem alike in a way: they both act like the parental figure of the faction but inside they are corrupt. Perhaps power corrupts _anyone_, regardless of their personality. It either makes them worse or it swells their head.

Fortunately Kendall diverts the conversation away from what we were just talking about. Apparently the birthday celebration is about you as well, and Caleb is slightly uncomfortable with talking about himself.

"It's not self-indulging if you talk about yourself sometimes," says Victoria. "Just don't talk about yourself all the time."

"I apologize," says Caleb. "Just a force of habit."

"Well, we might have to break you out of that habit," says Kendall smiling.

Eventually Caleb talks about his interests, the interests being typical of an Erudite: reading and learning about new things in general. After dinner, Mrs. Goldstein served what is called treacle sponge pudding. It wasn't as good as the cherry cobbler, though.

During dessert, it was time for Caleb to receive his birthday gifts. Since I was his only family member here, it made logical sense that I give him his present first. Caleb seems rather hesitant when I hand him his parcel.

"We're not Abnegation anymore, so you're free to open it," I encourage. "They'll be no guilt."

I nod and he removes the wrapping of the present I gave him. I was correct in my assumption that he didn't own the book I brought for him, because his eyes lit up like he might consume new information.

"Looks like I'll have to give you a list of books I want, Beatrice," he informs me.

"I would hate to see how long it is," I tell him in response. It's probably at least two pages.

Then it's Kendall's turn to give Caleb his present.

"Nothing too extravagant, but it's not too simple either," she says as she hands him his parcel. I sit down next to Randolph as Caleb gingerly opens the parcel, and he wraps his arms around my shoulders.

Upon opening the gift, I see that Caleb has received a pocket watch.

"I figure it is better then that wristwatch you owned when you first stepped in here," says Kendall.

"It's perfect," he replies. It's not long before she kisses him on the lips. A quick peck on the lips to be specific. Susan never kissed him like that, and if she did, it would be quite scandalous.

It's then when Randolph turns my face and kisses me as well.

"This isn't some cheesy, grossly oversimplified, romance novel," I hear Victoria mutter, most likely out of embarrassment.

* * *

It's the tail end of November, and December will be approaching. In Abnegation, Christmas was celebrated with just a warm meal. No exchange of gifts. No decorations. In Erudite headquarters, however, there is a tree with luminous bulbs hanging on it in the corner, and there are poinsettias sporadically hanging on the walls in the corridors.

Also, being that this is my first year as a Erudite, it will be my first year attending what they call the Annual Dinner and Conference, held on Christmas Eve Night. According to Vincent, it's one of the most important community events in Erudite. Mainly because it covers everything that was discovered and conducted over the year.

It will be nothing like the simple community events back in Abnegation. But there will be no guilt. Like the Erudite initiation ceremony, the event will take place at the Banquet Hall.

Currently, Jeanine and I are heading to the Dauntless compound. Primarily for the meeting that will wrap up everything that was performed this year. Nothing was pleasant during our visits; mainly just looking through information to look for Divergents.

There's no logic to hunting down Divergents when I'm one myself.

I scroll through Jeanine's schedule on my tablet as the silver car drives through the abandoned and dilapidated buildings that surround the Pire. If I can give credit to Dauntless I'll say it's their self-preservation.

Self-preservation doesn't sound selfish to me like it was when I first entered Erudite. We all have to look out for ourselves as well.

The Pire looks oddly idyllic with ice frosted on parts of the building. The glass is probably very thick to prevent it from breaking under the ice. The glass has to be thick anyway.

"Fortunately, things will go smoothly considered that one of the leaders actually originated in Erudite," says Jeanine. I don't ask who she's referring to.

What's the point of asking anyway?

I slip my tablet into my small briefcase as the car rolls to a stop on the pavement. Once I'm out of the car after Jeanine, I see that all five leaders are waiting outside. There is Eric, Max, and Veronica; with them are a woman with short, blue hair and a middle-aged man with a shaved head.

Peter is absent. That would make sense since he's not an official Dauntless leader.

The two of us follow the Dauntless leaders into the Pire, though Eric actually slows his pace so that way he could walk side by side with me. for some reason, it doesn't make me uncomfortable.

What's odd, is that it makes me want to inch closer to him, but I don't give into that temptation.

_Don't be an idiot, Beatrice_, I mentally remind myself. _You're with Randolph, so why the urge_?

We walk through the lobby and take one of the elevators to the tenth floor. On the tenth floor, the few straggling Dauntless I see stop as they watch us walk past them. One of them casts an uneasy glance at Jeanine and me.

I guess few of the Dauntless do not trust the Erudite. I wouldn't blame them since my faction has Jeanine for a leader. However, not every Erudite is like Jeanine. There are Erudite who keep to the manifesto, and the old Erudite writings.

The conference room looks as if it was prepared for the meeting, as I see a projection screen pulled down. A presentation is involved in this meeting, I was told. Jeanine puts her folder at the end of the table and takes off her blue overcoat.

I do the same, choosing a seat next to her.

"As you all know, this meeting concludes anything that was carried out this year," Jeanine instructs as I turn on the projector in the room. "Thus, we'll make no visits next month in December; however, it shouldn't cease our current endeavors."

"So, you'll pick up where we left off next January?" asks the blue-haired Dauntless leader.

"Exactly," Jeanine answers. "We must not let those who rebel get too comfortable."

After a month of reprieve, the Divergent in Dauntless will not be safe. It's frightening coming to think of it.

I sit down in my seat, ready to take notes as the presentation is shown on screen.

"Now, during the first quarter of the year, we…" Jeanine begins, and I drown out the background muttering, concentrating as I take notes. So far, the first things Jeanine goes over are things I had no knowledge of. At the time I was just residing in a simple Abnegation house, not thinking of myself.

"As for the fourth quarter, we looked over any information that was corrupted," says Jeanine, turning the next page. "This included looking for Divergent rebels."

I thought I hear someone slip a piece of paper in the front pocket of my briefcase. I look over to where Eric was sitting, since he sits closer to me. He doesn't look at me, just pays attention to the presentation.

However, it doesn't clear the cloud of suspicion that it was him when I turn to look back at the presentation.

* * *

The snow fell heavily as I returned to Erudite headquarters with Jeanine. She, like me, was in a hurry to escape from the snow, and due to the heating system in this place, the snowflakes in my hair turned to water droplets.

When I passed the break room on my way to my office, I smell the aroma of gingerbread. Someone probably made cookies and brought them here, as it would explain it.

I enter the familiar confines of my office, taking off my winter gear after I closed the door. I then set down my briefcase, and reach into the pocket, taking out an folded piece of paper. I unfold it before I could stop myself. It reads:

_On the week before Christmas on Thursday, meet me at the outskirts of the Erudite sector,by the old school building, next to the train tracks._

_Eric _

Why would he want to meet me in private for? Usually this screams bad luck. Does this mean he has discovered my Divergence?

However, despite my misgivings about this, I should meet him by the train tracks. Whether it is good or not.


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

Early that afternoon, I go to one of the labs to retrieve paperwork from the laboratory governed by Mr. Goldstein. Paperwork mentioning what is planned for next year. December is the month of getting things in order for the New Year.

Being that this is a faction of intellectuals, they don't want to start things unprepared. I understand that mentality.

The laboratory is full of its usual activity: Cara and Dr. Hoffmann are hovering over those inspecting and trying to improve serums. Caleb, Kendall, and Fernando are immersed in their tasks at hand, talking with each other and sharing their progress.

I see Krystal speaking with Mr. Goldstein, taking a manila folder from him before approaching me. She has her usual look of superiority, the one I was taught by my father to hate. However, not every Erudite dons this superior expression on their faces.

"Everything is on here," says Krystal dryly. "Jeanine shouldn't be disappointed."

"She would be disappointed if everything is grossly oversimplified," I state.

"A Stiff sounding like an Erudite," she says. "Surprising since you were raised to hate this faction."

"I suppose you don't know that if someone has aptitude for a faction, they adapt easily," I respond before walking out of the room to prevent more problems. Why did it have to be her that transferred to Erudite instead of Peter? I wouldn't have the same problems with him like I have with her.

I walk through the corridors to Jeanine's office, passing a hallway with metal doors. These are holding rooms in case someone doesn't act accordingly in their faction. Every faction is supposed to have holding rooms when someone misbehaves. I haven't been in one before, mainly because I purposely tried to stay out of trouble in Abnegation.

I knock on the door to Jeanine's office, and I hear her say, "Enter."

When I walk in, I see that she is on her phone. "I have to go right now. Thank you," she says briskly before putting the phone on the receiver.

"This is from Dr. Goldstein's laboratory," I say to her, handing her the manila folder. "It goes over what is in the works for next year."

She takes the folder from my hands. "This year was very productive. I have no hopes lost for next year."

Like inventing a serum that will mentally enslave the Dauntless so they could murder innocent Abnegation. I don't understand why that would be productive.

"I'm sure," I say briskly.

"Since next year will be your full year here, I assure you that you'll have full knowledge of how things are run here."

"You don't need to worry," I say. "It doesn't take long for me to adjust."

"I see that this faction has left a good impression on you," she says.

Her eyes look keen and eager, like she knows something or she wants to know something. I don't want her to be the one that uncovers my Divergence. I would rather tell Randolph or Caleb or –

_"Tell no one, not even your brother."_

I was so immersed of what was going on here that I nearly forgot mother's warning. I should tell no one, since it's dangerous and here, I'm in greater risk of being betrayed.

But when things go bad to worse, I have to tell somebody. It's nothing I could keep secret for long.

* * *

Since Harrison is at work, I decide to talk to Mrs. Matheson, since she's another person I could talk to. Cedric was in his office when I arrived at the Matheson home, fortunately. I found Clarisse putting the books away in the living room.

"I hate to say this, but your mother has a point," she says. I didn't tell her that I was Divergent. I told her that mother informed me that a Divergent shouldn't tell their family members about their Divergence. "Though it is difficult to locate a Divergent here, it's not wise to tell anyone."

"Why not?" I ask.

Clarisse places the last book in the bookshelf and turns to me, looking grave. "Most people here will do anything to prevent themselves from being on Jeanine's bad side, even if it means betraying the ones they love. Terrible things have happened to those on her bad side."

There is no doubt to it, especially if Jeanine released a report libeling my parents. But the way that Clarisse says it, it could be much worse than slander and libel. I don't want to think about what Jeanine could be capable of.

"If the parent knows if their child is Divergent, would they betray them?" I ask.

"They should _protect _them," she answers. "Their job is to make sure that their child does not attract attention to themselves during initiation."

For some reason, I attracted enough attention for Jeanine to take me out of the Erudite sector to her trips to Dauntless. Most likely because she knew my father. To my knowledge, there must not be a lot of people with the surname of Prior.

"As for Marcus Eaton," she says, sitting down, "he wouldn't protect his son. He would turn him in if Tobias was a Divergent, but to the Abnegation he is a saint. I wouldn't be surprised if the councilmen helped him cover up what really happened to his wife."

"Cover it up?" I ask.

"The Erudite have access to medical records," Clarisse confirms. "Evelyn Eaton's medical records were updated three days before her supposed death by birth. She wasn't even pregnant."

I know that.

"Also, being the wife of one of the faction leaders, I have a wide social circle," she continues. "Some people say that Evelyn was having an affair with someone she knew here during childhood."

"Evelyn cheated on Marcus?" I ask.

"I don't condone infidelity, however, battered women tend to find ways to escape their current situation," she states. "In Abnegation, they view divorce as selfish, and as a result Evelyn was trapped. I could imagine the impact her affair had with the councilmembers."

I could as well. In Abnegation, a woman who cheats on her significant other is considered selfish; used goods, and a scarlet woman. Those who have affairs are promptly shunned, as it is a disgrace to the faction.

"You think Marcus informed his coworkers about her infidelity?" I ask.

"I don't doubt it," says Clarisse. "The councilmen, including your father, probably helped him cover up what really happened to Evelyn, which would explain why he would be able to get away with it."

My father, a man who warned Caleb and me the dangers of pride, probably helped cover up what really happened to Evelyn. Instead of helping her they shamed her.

Father didn't know about Marcus most likely, but Evelyn cheating on Marcus should have been a sign that Marcus isn't what he claims to be.

"Do you know what happened to Evelyn?" I ask.

"No one knows for sure," she answers.

I guess we'll never know.

* * *

That night, I have a hard time sleeping. Instead, I think about what Clarisse told me. Evelyn cheated on Marcus with someone from here. Marcus covered up what really happened with the possible help of the other councilmen. My father probably being one of them.

They paid a blind eye to what was going on in the Eaton home. I'm sure some of them knew, but didn't speak up. Probably because it would stain Marcus's immaculate reputation.

What happened to Evelyn? Did Marcus beat her to death? Did he force her to leave Abnegation, thus making her factionless? It could have been the latter, as Marcus could have decided the cruelest route. Telling her to leave the faction before turning around to his son, who he abused, to tell him that his mother died of childbirth and that the nonexistent infant died minutes later.

If that did happen, Evelyn probably couldn't bring Tobias with her, even if she wanted to. Evelyn gone and Tobias remaining with an abusive parent would fit with the lie Marcus wove. Being factionless would have been merciful compared to living with an abuser.

Even if father did help cover up Evelyn's fate, I'll still warn him and mother about the simulation attack, because it would be selfish if I didn't.

* * *

December is here. The snow is up to our ankles, and the temperature is sometimes below freezing at night. It's a good thing that Erudite homes have central heating, though I'm insulating my apartment like how my mother would insulate the house in Abnegation during the winter months.

As for Caleb, he didn't see what the point was.

"You have central heating," he said one afternoon, looking at the pieces of cloth covering the edge of the windows.

"What if the furnace goes out?" I pointed out. "I doubt you would want to wake up one morning to find out that your sister froze to death overnight."

"The heating system is built to last a long time," said Caleb before going off in a tangent about how the technology in Erudite evolved. I love my brother, however, just because he's an Erudite now that doesn't mean he should rely solely on the technology.

According to history, we survived in the past without technology. I acknowledge that Erudite is one of the crucial backbones to our city, but it's pitiful that we're dependent on technology, even if it helps us go through everyday life.

Currently it's the week before Christmas, a Wednesday. My shift has ended twenty minutes ago, and I'm in the Goldstein apartment, reading a book on a couch, leaning against Randolph as he reads the evening paper.

"What do you think about the concept of Santa Clause?" asks Sarah, who's sitting by the bookshelf, playing chess with herself.

"He doesn't exist, Sarah," says Victoria.

"You just said that to a twelve year old?" I ask, lifting my head from his shoulder.

"What is the logic of an old man living in subzero temperatures who gives children presents all in one night?" she demands. "Surely you don't believe in the childish rubbish."

"Even legends have a basis of history," Vincent points out. "St. Nicholas started out as…"

"I heard it so many times, Vincent," sighs Victoria with exasperation. "The legend of St. Nicholas started in ancient times with a Greek bishop in a place called Myra…" and she goes on what Vincent probably told her.

I sigh and lay my head back against Randolph's shoulder. Tomorrow at noon I have to meet Eric by the train tracks. I told Randolph I was spending my lunch at my apartment, and I didn't want to lie to him.

Especially if it involved seeing another man his age. Eric should be considered a teenager, however, when you're sixteen, you are considered an adult since you're determining your role in life.

It's rather odd, since I read in an article that the brain doesn't finish developing until the age of twenty-five. Perhaps it would make sense if we chose our factions when we're eighteen instead.

Our mind still changes in adolescence until our twenties.

* * *

"Make sure that these get faxed to Jeanine," I tell Krystal as I hand her a few documents, moments before my sixty-minute lunch starts. "She wants these on her desk as soon as possible."

"I'm not an idiot," she tells me as I grab my coat. "And why are you in a hurry for lunch?"

I turn to her. If I sound defensive, she'll get suspicious. She'll follow me to the train tracks. Instead, I settle for –

"Isn't everyone?" I ask calmly before walking out the door.

* * *

Once outside, I walk around towards the back of Erudite headquarters, where there isn't too many people. I am wearing mittens, but I stuff my hands in my pockets as I walk through the December blustery winds. Surrounded by a fence is a parking space for those silver, solar-powered cars. I know I could use one, since I am authorized to drive one of them.

However, in the winter, it's hard to see the unkempt roads, so I resort to walking. Like Dauntless, the Erudite compound is surrounded by abandoned buildings, and fortunately the old school building is not far. According to Faction History, this was once a school exclusive to Erudite dependents.

Each faction was taught in their own schools until it was learned that segregating the factions via the school system would only cause more conflict, which is why each faction attends the same school.

The train tracks are only identifiable with some of the metal showing. I look at my wrist watch. I left headquarters ten minutes ago. Its two minutes after noon. However, right on cue, I see the train approaching. Fortunately the sky is clear enough, since the train already blends in with the white snow.

Someone in black jumps out of the train with ease, and when he approaches, I recognize him.

"Don't tell me you walked," Eric says to me, seeing my snow-caked boots.

"I didn't want to risk driving those cars over unkempt pavement," I tell him.

"Those cars drive perfectly on the cracked roads, even with snow," Eric replies, taking a few steps closer.

"Hopefully this kind of thing doesn't get you into trouble with Max," I point out.

"He thinks I'm surveying the fence, which I kind have am," he tells me. "How are things going on in that faction of yours?"

So, he's starting a casual conversation? This shouldn't surprise me since we both opened up to each other about why we left our factions where we originated in.

"Only planning the dinner that occurs Christmas Eve night," I answer.

"The Annual Dinner and Conference?" he asks. "Where they talk about things which were accomplished during the year?"

I nod.

"One thing about Erudite is that their eggnog isn't too strong," says Eric. "In general the Erudite don't drink strong liquor."

"I'm guessing that the Dauntless drink the eggnog with more alcohol?" I ask.

"I wouldn't recommend being around Dauntless who drink too much eggnog," says Eric. "Apparently they see Christmas as another excuse to drink until they pass out. That doesn't mean that I don't drink, but I don't consider myself a heavy drinker."

The Erudite drink alcoholic beverages in moderation; only for holidays and funerals. Perhaps he retained that practice, given that he was once from Erudite.

"I don't drink much either," I say.

"Probably less because of your upbringing," he says. "I wouldn't recommend drinking too much alcohol. It damages the liver."

"If it's that so, how come the Dauntless still live?" I ask him.

"I'm sure they have cast-iron livers," he says, with some evident sarcasm.

In Dauntless, they obviously use sarcasm without being criticized for it. In Abnegation, my natural tendency for sarcasm wasn't allowed, and in Erudite they consider sarcasm foolish and uncouth. I haven't used much sarcasm, basically because in Erudite we have to act polished and accordingly.

I lean against the sturdy structure, and he comes closer. My heart picks up pace just as it did when he caught me from falling.

"You don't have too much time on your hands," he notes.

"My lunch is only sixty minutes," I tell him. "If I stay any longer, I'll get in trouble with Jeanine."

"I see, which is pitiful," he says.

Our breaths mingle, and I find myself flicking glances to his lips, and I don't know how it happened but I find that our lips are touching.

In the first few seconds I don't move a muscle. I'm overtaken by surprise at the action at first. However, I end up reciprocating, and I find myself wrapping my arms around his neck. The kiss deepens, and I feel my heart hammering in my chest.

He puts his hands around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I could feel the blood rushing to the surface of my skin, like it was warming me from the cold.

After what seems like a minute, I realize what I'm doing; so, I pull myself away from him.

I don't look at him. I just look at surrounding area, hoping that no one saw us. That no one would come to Jeanine with this information. Because kissing someone from another faction is considered treason.

It is worse if I'm already in a relationship. It's an act of betrayal I committed.

I turn to face him. "If you think that we'll be in a relationship, it's not going to happen."

"Even things you deem impossible can find a way to happen," says Eric, looking nonplussed.

"We're from two different factions," I point out. "Not to mention you're not within my age group…I…"

_Say it, Beatrice. Tell him you're in a relationship_.

Somehow, I can't bring myself to tell him.

"Two years isn't a large gap," Eric informs me, even though I told Caleb that eighteen and sixteen is not a troublesome age gap.

"We don't know each other that well," I tell him. "I…it…This just will not work, Eric! Where's the logic to it if we are from different factions?"

Not to mention that our personalities don't coordinate.

He approaches me, and cups my face in his hands. "It works for dependents who transfer to the same faction later on. I have no doubt it will work for two people from two different factions."

I want to assert that it's different, that it was because only they were born in separate factions. However, I then remember that mother and father started their relationship when they were dependents from two different factions, and continued their relationship after choosing Abnegation. Perhaps it is possible for a full faction member to be in a relationship with someone from another faction.

He kisses me again, and this time I reciprocate right when our lips touch. I place my hands on his chest as he places one hand on my back, with the other one on my head, his fingers twining into my hair.

I don't want to let go of him, even though I should, that I'm betraying Randolph, but somehow my wants don't coordinate with reality.

I know I should be wearing black and have tattoos marking my body, so that this doesn't seem scandalous, but it is what it is.

Our lips separate, with our breaths running ragged.

"It's a pity that we are not even in the same faction," he tells me. "That we didn't see each other often."


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

After he left, I run through the snow towards the buildings in the Erudite sector. I nearly trip since the unkempt roads are hidden from the piles of snow. By the time I reached outside of Erudite headquarters, I'm out of breath.

I look around, to see if anyone saw me. I have twenty minutes until lunch ends, but I need to head to apartment to remove the signs of my betrayal that is probably on my face.

Seeing that the people on the street are not paying attention to me, I start for the cluster of apartment buildings. I walk past other Erudite in the process, as I try not to slip on the ground.

My head doesn't fully clear from my anxiety until I enter my apartment. I pull off the boots at the door before running to my bathroom. When I look in the mirror, I see that my hair is mussed from him twining his fingers through it, not to mention that my lips are red from the pressure he applied to them when Eric kissed me.

I quickly grab my comb, and run it under the water before combing my hair so it wouldn't give the appearance that someone had their hands through it. Once that was done, I pat my lips with a wet cloth, hoping that they look less red.

I could use the cold as an excuse for why my lips are red.

I set the cloth down before darting out the bathroom door. I push my feet into a second pair of boots before shrugging on my overcoat. As I depart from my apartment, I could only hope that no one asks too many questions.

I really don't want to bump into Victoria right now. If she finds out that I snogged with an Dauntless leader, she would be furious, and there is nothing like the fury of an protective sister.

However, I understand that mentality, since it's the sibling's job to look out what's best for the other sibling.

I'm not just betraying the one I love; I'm also betraying my faction, since full members who become romantically involved with someone from another faction are considered faction traitors.

To be considered a faction traitor is a even bigger disgrace.

* * *

My office was vacant by the time I arrived, however I see a red parcel sitting on my desk topped with a golden bow. Curiosity gets the better of me when I see who it's from.

Randolph, and on the note attached, the contents of this parcel are Christmas cookies his mother recently made. I remove the top of the box. Mrs. Goldstein probably spends twenty percent of her time reading books that involve baking and creating meals, because these cookies are brilliantly frosted.

I am succumbed with guilt when I pick up the Christmas tree cookie. Randolph didn't know that I betrayed him today, and he gave me cookies. What was I thinking, when he treated me decently?

I'm a selfish individual, and I never doubted it when I was in Abnegation. Father would condemn me for my actions, though he would suggest that I break it off with Randolph due to his Erudite background. Mother wouldn't approve, but she would give advice on how to mend the relationship.

Though Eric and I are not in the 'serious' category of the relationship, Victoria would be right to say that I was starting to two-time.

However, I shouldn't give away any implication of my betrayal. I have to act as if nothing happened. That I didn't kiss a Dauntless leader by the train tracks at noon.

And it could be a challenge.

* * *

"Hot chocolate does sound good," says Ronald.

"Specify, please," Victoria sighs in exasperation.

"Good grief, Victoria," says Ronald. "Not everyone is as exact as you."

The seven of us were sitting at the café connected to the bookshop, drinking hot chocolate, and watching the snow fall lightly from the sky.

"For the Annual Dinner and Conference, is food served or can you bring your own dishes?" asks Caleb.

"Usually the food is served to you, but one is free to bring a dish that they like to share," Randolph answers as I start eating a star-shaped cookie. "Mother would bring trifle once in a while."

I pop the last remains of the cookie into my mouth.

"Where were you at lunch?" Kendall asks me rather curiously.

"I spent it in my apartment. Why would you ask?" I say, dreading that someone did see Eric and I kiss.

"It sounds bit rubbish, but I heard Krystal tell somebody that she saw you walk towards the abandoned buildings in the Erudite sector," says Vincent.

"Well, I did go around the back of Erudite headquarters, but that's because I thought I heard something where the cars were parked," I lie, trying to look and act casual. "Turns out that an animal tipped over one of the garbage cans, but I didn't walk towards the abandoned buildings."

"Yeah, probably just trying to find a way to get you into trouble," says Kendall before taking a sip from her mug.

I shouldn't be surprised, since Krystal hates me. I wonder what it would be like if it was her brother that hated me. It probably wouldn't be as bad. Peter might be a bully towards others, but I doubt that he would try to usurp another initiate to get a high ranking.

He's not that bad I don't think, but I don't know him that well.

* * *

The week leading up to Christmas was different compared to how it was back in Abnegation. The Erudite see Christmas as a time to rest our brains from the information that we gathered over the year. The Abnegation see Christmas as spending time with family, although we had no gift exchanging and Christmas décor.

Caleb, Kendall, and I would spend most of that week at the Goldstein apartment, which has become our hub when we hang out. Mr. and Mrs. Goldstein don't mind, even though Randolph told me that his mother invited us to come anytime.

Erudite does produce scholars, and the Erudite dependents are more proficient in school, so maybe their children had friends over for the purpose of studying homework. I haven't seen Sarah with her friends often; however they come over sometimes to look at reading material. Being that they are twelve, I'm not surprised if they talk too much.

"You should see Dauntless kids get together," Kendall told me two days before Christmas Eve. "They make Sarah and her friends sound quiet."

Since Kendall grew up in Dauntless, she probably has seen the other young Dauntless act rowdy. I don't doubt it. I would see them horse around in Lower Levels, so much that our teachers would have them go to the Disciplinary Room that was adjacent from the principal's office.

However, when Dauntless is brought up, my mind often turns to Eric. It's been nearly a week since we kissed near the train tracks. I have the urge to feel his kiss again. I like it when Randolph kisses me, but it's not like how Eric kissed me.

He didn't kiss me to where I found it addictive. He didn't kiss me until I was out of breath.

And I feel terrible for thinking that. It's like I'm ungrateful for everything. I shouldn't feel these thoughts about someone else when I am in a relationship. It's selfish and immoral of me.

Evelyn cheated on Marcus, but that's because she was trying to escape from an abusive partner. In my case, it's completely selfish.

I would have never lasted in Abnegation initiation. If I am to behave like this, since infidelity is considered one of the most unforgivable forms of selfishness.

* * *

On Christmas Eve morning, I wake up to see that every surface outside has been covered in a thick blanket of snow, and the clouds completely cover the sky, that way one would squint hard to see the difference between ground and sky.

Since this is Christmas Eve, tonight is the Annual Dinner and Convention. I was informed that it will be a formal event, where Erudite will dress in their pressed, clothes. The children will not be allowed in the Banquet Hall since alcoholic drinks will be consumed, but they will be in another room where they will eat and play a word game.

That's thoughtful: having the adults and dependents engage in age appropriate activities on Christmas Eve night.

I sit up and stretch before getting up to go to the bathroom to take my usual morning shower. I allow the warm water to run down my body, knowing that my skin wouldn't feel so dry due to the cold. This is the one thing I hate about winter, as the skin gets dry and scratchy.

Once I'm squeaky clean, I dry myself before dressing into my blue clothing. When I joined here as a initiate, the fabric of the blue Erudite clothing felt weird on my skin, as at the time I was used to wearing Abnegation clothing. Now, I can't imagine wearing the garments from another faction other than my own.

After partially restraining my hair, I leave the bathroom to the kitchen so I could brew my morning coffee. I always make myself good coffee, though I doubt that I am as good as my mother when it comes to making coffee.

One might think that I should stop thinking about my parents; since I am in another faction and that it violates 'faction before blood'. However, even though I have broken away from the practices of Abnegation, they will be my parents. I don't know about Caleb, since he seems to have drifted away from his origins like I have.

Perhaps he doesn't think about our parents anymore. Since we were taught 'faction before blood', that's to be expected, even if I don't agree with his decision. Siblings are not meant to think alike anyway.

When I look around the kitchen and living space as I brew my coffee, I have noticed for the first time that there is hardly any Christmas décor. Either because I'm used to not seeing holiday decorations adorned on the walls or because a lot has been on my mind lately.

It could be both, as being as assistant of Jeanine Matthews, I have a lot to think about. It's not an easy job, but it isn't very strenuous either.

But it's not a dream job either. I planned on becoming a history teacher after I was finished with initiation. I didn't intend on being Jeanine's assistant.

* * *

I spent the first half of the day with the Goldsteins', as one would expect of me to. We stayed out of Mrs. Goldsteins' way as she made trifle and we decided to go outside in the cold wearing our winter gear.

Randolph and I decided to build a snowman, something that annoyed Victoria to no end.

"Snowman building is for those from Dauntless and Candor," she said with irritation when I added the head to the snowman.

"A life of logic shouldn't exclude having some fun," I told her, as I took the old buttons from my coat and stated to make the face.

"Yes, but we shouldn't engage in childish fun," she replied.

"Loosen up," said Vincent. "It's not like they are eating the snow."

"If you excuse me," she says as she stands up, "I'm going to see if mother needs any help."

Victoria disappears into the apartment building.

"Don't mind her," Vincent tells us. "She's been that way since eleven."

I don't hate Victoria per se, but she is rather stuffy at times. Probably a side effect from growing up in Erudite. I could have ended up that way myself if I grew up in Erudite.

Looks like knowledge makes one grow up fast instead; you know so much that you become serious.

A couple hours before I attend my first Erudite community event after initiation, I take a shower before changing into a blue dress, and a long blue jacket. I refrain from wearing heels due to the amount of snow on the ground.

I style my hair in an elegant twist before donning my overcoat, and I leave my apartment.

* * *

During the Initiation Ceremony, the Banquet Hall looked highly academic. Tonight, however, it has a change of décor.

The round tables are draped in red table linen; garlands strewn with lights are hung around the room; on the platform, the chairs are absent, though we see the projector screen where it was last time I was here. By the door is a bulletin board with the seating chart is. I am in table two, where the Goldsteins', Cedric and Clarisse Matheson will be seated.

Caleb is sitting over in table four, with Kendall, Cara, and few other Erudite I don't know are sitting. I wouldn't fancy sitting in the same table with Cedric Matheson, but fortunately his wife and the Goldstein family will be sitting here. It's like the seating arrangements were designed on purpose.

I approach table two, and by each seat is a wine goblet, a smaller glass (I assume for the eggnog), and a pamphlet which reads: _THE ANNUAL DINNER & CONFERENCE _in large eloquent font.

"Well, I didn't expect you of all people," I hear a familiar, cold drawl. I knew it was Cedric before I could look to see the source of the voice. Fortunately, Clarisse approached him from the side and gave him a pointed look, before glancing at my direction.

"Good evening, Beatrice," she greets me.

I nod. It feels awkward being around her for some reason, since I kissed her son last week.

"Aah, the Mathesons' are sitting with us," I hear Mr. Goldstein say as I heard the Goldstein family approach the table. Now this will be less unbearable.

They shake hands – typical Erudite greeting – before we all sit down. I choose a seat between Mrs. Matheson and Randolph.

"How many years has it been since your son transferred? Two?" Mrs. Goldstein asks with gentle curiosity.

"Once a child leaves the faction of origin, they are no longer to be considered a member of the family," drawls Cedric. "The offspring has to make their own family. I don't think you'll understand that since three of your four children have chosen their faction of origin, and one is still a dependent."

"Then why do you keep pictures of your son around the house?" I ask before stopping myself. I get the feeling that Cedric is a firm believer in 'faction before blood', and Clarisse isn't.

Cedric purses his lips but this time, he refrains from answering. Probably because his wife is in the room and that I'm no longer just an initiate; I'm Jeanine's assistant now.

"Yes, but it doesn't seem like two years," says Clarisse, answering Mrs. Goldstein's question. "It seems like yesterday that he was still a dependent."

"Amazing how time becomes short," says Mrs. Goldstein. "It doesn't seem a long time ago that the twins were just a few months old."

Victoria throws her pamphlet down, and puts her forehead in her hand, obviously embarrassed. Among the few conversations allowed in Abnegation, was talking about your children. It's not considered self-indulgent to speak about your children, so I know what it feels like to be embarrassed when your mother talks about how you are doing.

"I haven't seen him since Visiting Day two years ago," Clarisse states. "Though Jeanine has been kind enough to give Cedric and I updates."

I notice that she hide her disdain; most likely because we're in a room that is filling up with full faction members.

When the room fills up, someone taps a glass and we all look up to see Jeanine step behind the podium. The conversations and murmurs peter out, leaving a heavy pin drop.

"I welcome you all to the Annual Dinner and Conference," says Jeanine. "Now, I know most of you have dependents and would rather not linger, during the course of these three hours, we will go over what was achieved and performed over the year. As we eat, our head scientists, historians, and sociologists will showcase the years' findings. This closes at thirty minutes after ten, though those with dependents as young as twelve and under will be free to go home early, since we all know what day tomorrow is. I hope that everyone has a fulfilling Christmas Eve night."

* * *

The room fills with applause, and I join in. If this were Dauntless, the captive audience wouldn't be as restrained as the Erudite. I prefer it like this, as it almost feels like my old faction.

The only difference is that I'm surrounded by intellects and scholars, each of them finding knowledge with a different purpose. Not all of them pursue knowledge and ingenuity with greedy hearts.

Before we eat, we are given the option of what to drink. I decide on eggnog, since I have never had eggnog before. I had enough wine as it is. By table, we are allowed to choose our food from the long table along the wall. Our table and table one were allowed to choose our food.

I guess to prevent long lines. That I can understand.

On the long table in front of me, there wasn't just food that enhanced brain power. There was also steak, ham, mash potatoes, lamb chops, cranberry sauce, roast beef, and some other things that one couldn't see on an Abnegation dinner table.

I put mash potatoes, ham, and an avocado on my plate, as those were the first things on my mind. I return to the table, careful that I wouldn't drop the contents on the floor.

As I stick my spoon into my mash potatoes, I pick up my pamphlet and open it. At eight o'clock, once everyone has returned to their tables with their dishes, the head scientists will make a presentation of everything discovered and accomplished during the year. Then at thirty minutes after eight the head historians will do their presentation.

It's so impressive and academic, that I couldn't help but be impressed myself. If an Abnegation were to stand in the room, they were to think that this event was reeking with self-indulgence. Something that I would have thought if this was a long time ago.

I have distanced myself from the bias my father taught me months ago. I would have clung to my bias if I chose Dauntless.

"Interested in what you might hear?" Randolph asks me as he sits down next to me in his original chair.

I turn my face to smile at him. "Considering that I have been here for almost half a year, that would be an understatement."

Slowly, but eventually, everyone served themselves food. Once everyone was seated, all of the head scientists gathered at the platform, about to present the findings and innovations of the year. This will be interesting.

* * *

The next few hours have been spent hearing information while eating, and having conversations at intervals. By nine PM, the Goldsteins's have left to take Sarah home, who was at the other room with the other Erudite dependents. As people left, others started to fill in empty seats.

Unfortunately, Randolph, Cedric and Clarisse Matheson, and I were asked to join Jeanine and some other Erudite.

"This year has been productive, I should think," says Jeanine when the clock struck ten. "No complications I assume."

"A year with good planning isn't full of complications I assure you," says Cedric.

One thing I'm not looking forward to is seeing that simulation serum developed and tested.

Jeanine turns to me. "Just to remind you, Beatrice, the New Year would mean more interaction from factions we don't have strained relations with."

Clarisse purses her lips. "I think my son and his fellow Dauntless leaders might have tight schedules."

"We'll manage," says Jeanine, her smile not reaching her eyes. Her smile which hid its malice was replaced with a frown. "You of all people should know why your son was appointed. We need at least one Erudite-born among those uncouth ruffians, therefore making Erudite-Dauntless connections not complicated. Every faction shouldn't just have that faction born in a representative position."

"Excuse me," says Clarisse, standing up from her seat before leaving the Banquet Hall. Cedric gets up and follows her.

"I do apologize for that," says Jeanine. "Clarisse Matheson has not been quite receptive ever since I informed her and Cedric that her son became a Dauntless leader. She should be proud."

I hide my scowl by drinking my second glass of eggnog. If Clarisse is aware of that her son is a Divergent hunter, she would be upset, but since her disdain is directed at Jeanine, Jeanine must have convinced Eric somehow to work with her agenda.

"_Seems like she's not satisfied that she has one individual under her thumb. It shouldn't come as a surprise that she wants another person under her thumb."_

Clarisse feels like her son is under Jeanine's thumb. That he is being manipulated somehow. It makes things much clearer now. I am not a mother myself, but I would see why she isn't too pleased about the implications of her son being a Dauntless leader. Any mother would feel like Jeanine was putting their child under their thumb. Considering Jeanine is capable of blackmail and how she blackmails her victims so they wouldn't refuse, one wonders if she used blackmail on Eric as well, though I wasn't there to judge.

I straighten my facial features as I put down the glass. The eggnog tasted good, and I shiver to guess the effects of the eggnog at Dauntless. Eric did say that the alcohol is more potent in Dauntless. I wouldn't doubt that.

Twenty minutes after ten, Randolph, the Goldstein twins, and I walk towards the apartment buildings, the brightly lit lights making the winter night even more beautiful.

Randolph kisses me goodnight when he drops me off at my apartment, and that night I dream about being in Eric's embrace.

Someone please stop me.

* * *

**I apologize if this was mediocre.**


End file.
